Los Vecinos en Guerra
by Rainbow Cakke
Summary: Luego de la guerra Santa contra Hades, Los Santos Dorados fueron revividos, Pero Athena sufrió problemas financieros dejando así el Santuario en la ruina. La Diosa con sus pocos recursos restantes, Rento 3 dptos. Por otra parte, Zeus junto a Poseidón decidieron darle una lección a su hermano mayor, junto con los Dioses Gemelos y sus jueces, obligándolos a convivir con los humanos.
1. El Comienzo de la Pesadilla

Bueno este es nuestro primer FanFic. Lo estamos haciendo en un grupo de 3 personas: Mi primo, un amigo de este, y yo. Al ser nuevos, no sabemos bien como guiarnos, por eso pedimos que si encuentran muchas faltas de ortografía, nos disculpen, tratamos de hacer lo mejor. Por otra parte, esperamos criticas y trataremos de actualizar lo más rápidos posible. Este FanFic fue publicado en otra página bajo el nombre de "Rainbow Muffin" En este caso, aquí el nombre estaba utilizado, así que el FanFic estará bajo "Rainbow Cakke."

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

Gracias nwn.

**Capitulo 1: **_El comienzo de la pesadilla._

**Lunes 6:00 A.M**

El sol comenzaba a salir, Los primeros rayos de Sol comenzaban a filtrarse por el Santuario. Algunos Caballeros yacían durmiendo, otros ya estaban preparándose para entrenar. Las Doce casas del Zodiaco se encontraban en completo silencio, ya que sus guardianes dormían como los Dioses, a excepción del salón del Patriarca, donde se encontraba una nerviosa Saori que caminaba de un lado para otro, junto a ella se encontraba Shion que no comprendía los nervios de la Diosa.

El lemuriano no estaba seguro de preguntarle a la Deidad que era lo que la traía tan preocupada, al no saber cómo reaccionaría esta misma, Debido a que sus respuestas podrían ser positivas o, en el peor caso, negativas.

Luego de unos minutos de meditarlo, Shion se atrevió a hablarle.

-Señorita Saori, ¿Le ocurre algo? –Pregunto el Patriarca inseguro-

-….- La diosa no menciono una palabra.

-¿Athena? –Volvió a repetir Shion, pero esta vez, preocupado.

-Estamos en bancarrota.- Respondió la diosa, fijando su mirada en los ojos del Peliverde.

-¿¡Qué?!- Exclamo Shion sorprendido, y a la vez, confundido.

-Veraas...- Saori comenzó a rascarse su barbilla mientras comenzaba a mirar el techo.

**-Flash Back-**

_Domingo 3 P.M:_

_El Santuario se encontraba en plena actividad. Shion estaba terminando los informes diarios, mientras que Kiki jugaba con el cabello del Peliverde. Por otra parte los Santos Dorados se encontraban haciendo sus actividades diarias, Luego de la guerra todo había estado tranquilo y finalmente los Caballeros pudieron comenzar a disfrutar su vida. _

_Afrodita y Shura se encontraban degustando la deliciosa pizza que Ángelo había preparado, Aunque este les convido a regañadientes. Mientras el Peliazul los observaba desde la punta de la mesa con una mirada fulminante._

_Camus y Milo se encontraban preparando galletas de chispitas de chocolates, ya que eran las preferidas del Galo._

_Aioros y Dokho se encontraban abrazados en el sillón mientras veían Actividad Paranormal, Aioros temblaba y Dokho se escondía entre el hombro y la cabeza del Ojiverde._

_Shaka, Como siempre se encontraba meditando, o al menos era lo que todos creían, en ese momento el Rubio se encontraba durmiendo muy plácidamente sobre su conocida posición de Loto._

_Aioria se encontraba cantando "Hakuna Matata" mientras alimentaba a quien sabe cuántos gatos que tenía de mascotas._

_Aldebaran y Mu estaban muy tranquilamente sentados en los sillones de la Casa de Aries, mientras tomaban un té y charlaban a gusto._

_Mientras Kanon estaba regañando a Saga porque esa mañana había llegado la cuenta del agua ¡Y vaya que era una gran suma de dinero! Por otro lado Saga se defendía con sus típicas excusas._

_Finalmente la diosa, estaba limpiando alegremente mientras bailaba al compás de la música. El correo había llegado, pero la despistada Saori, perdida en su propio mundo lo había ignorado completamente. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Después de todo, la Guerra había finalizado y, si algún dios planeaba conquistar la tierra, no lo advertiría por correo. _

_El día paso rápidamente, todos estaban concentrados en sus "tareas" por así decirlo, ya que la mayoría se encontraban haciendo cualquier cosa menos asumiendo sus responsabilidades como los Santos que eran. Finalmente el agobiante sol se oculto tras el horizonte para dar lugar a la estrellada noche, acompañada de la infaltable Luna que emitía su hermosa Luz blanca. _

_Luego de un gran festín, que disfrutaban cada día, Los santos acompañados del patriarca y la deidad fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para esperar un nuevo y gran día, o al menos, eso creían._

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-Y de todo este hermoso relato que me acaba de contar..¿Cuál es la razón para que este en este estado?- Interrogó el lemuriano arqueando una ceja.

-Verás..Shion…¿Recuerdas la parte del correo?- Dijo la deidad rascándose la nuca mientras dibujaba una falsa sonrisa.

-Si…¿Pero qué tiene que ver?- Esta vez el patriarca se encontraba realmente confundido.

-Ayer por la noche, antes de irme a descansar, recordé que el correo había llegado, pero no le di importancia, pues entonces fue cuando decidí finalmente abrir las cartas que habían llegado y…- Dijo Saori desviando la mirada.

-¿Y qué?- Pregunto el peliverde haciendo un gesto para que prosiga.

-Allí estaba la carta que decía que estaba en bancarrota, Parece ser que nuestros Santos Dorados han dejado muchas facturas sin pagar, durante meses y años, y por otra parte se encontraban muchas cosas que yo había comprado, pero, que…Nunca pagué- Esta última frase la expreso resaltando sus últimas dos palabras.

Al escuchar esto, el Patriarca sabia que nada bueno venia, su piel se puso pálida, casi blanca, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y de un momento a otro se encontraba inconsciente sobre un pobre Kiki -que hasta unos instantes se encontraba jugando con la larga cabellera del lemuriano- ahora se encontraba pidiendo auxilio, ya que el peliverde lo estaba aplastando y cortándole la respiración.

-¡Ayúdeme, Señorita Athena, Shion me esta aplastando!- Dijo el pequeño tratando de zafarse del cuerpo del Patriarca, pero que para tan pequeña criatura era imposible.

En ese momento la Diosa no sabía si ayudar al pequeño, o comenzar a reírse a carcajadas sobre la situación que estaba viviendo, No todos los días se podía ver a Shion, aquel que expresaba una imagen de seriedad e inteligencia se encontraba desmayado sobre un pequeño que pedía auxilio.

Kiki se salvo de milagro. Pero nadie sabía la "GRAN IDEA" de Saori, a excepción de Shion y Tatzumi.

-Es una gran idea Señorita Athena- Exclamaron al mismo tiempo tanto el Peliverde como el Calvo.

Lo que ellos no sabían era la reacción de los Santos Dorados. La noche paso, fue una noche larga para Shion y Tatzumi que debían hacer todo el trabajo pesado, y el liviano también, mientras la deidad y los Caballeros Dorados dormían plácidamente en sus habitaciones.

Al otro día, ni el calvo ni el lemuriano estaban realizando tarea alguna, ya que se ganaron un merecido descanso luego de aquella noche. Mientras que los caballeros de las casas Zodiacales se distraían de sus tareas para hallar una misteriosa invitación que apareció en la puerta de cada una de sus casas. La invitación decía: "VENID A LA GRAN FIESTA PROPUESTA Y ARMADA POR SU DIOSA ATHENA. HABRA UN GRAN BANQUETE, MUCHO BAILE, BEBIDAS Y MUCHISMAS MAS COSAS PROPUESTA POR SU DEIDAD! SERA TODA LA NOCHE EN EL TEMPLO DE SHION

Su amada Athena.

**Templo de Aries.**

Mientras tanto, el Santo de Aries que por cierto era medio raro porque a el siempre le crecía la barba muy rápidamente, así que, se afeito, pero a la antigua. Tomó crema, se la puso en la barbilla, y se paso una navaja, cada unos 10 segundos se escuchaba un grito de dolor muy fuerte que inquietaba a todo el santuario.

**Templo de Tauro.**

Al ser tan grande, el Toro dorado tomo un baño en su gran tina, pero al intentar ponerse su traje no le entro y entonces se tuvo que vestir como informal. Se puso una camisa negra, unos Jeans azules y unos tenis negros que hacían juego con su camisa.

**Templo de Géminis.**

La mayoría de los caballeros solo leyó la parte de "GRAN BANQUETE Y BEBIDAS" y enseguida quisieron ir. Era en la noche, así que tenían mucho tiempo para prepararse y disfrutar de la fiesta, Saga como siempre estuvo horas bañándose y por ese hecho Kanon no logro bañarse ya que dicho Santo de Géminis gasto toda el agua, así que el gemelo menor solo se afeito y se lavo su larga cabellera azul, porque por suerte quedo un poco de agua.

**Templo de Cáncer.**

Para ser sinceros, Angelo cambio mucho luego de la guerra santa, ya parecía otro. El se baño y eligió como ropa un traje rosa con pantalones azules, el conocido "Death Mask" había cambiado.

**Templo de Leo.**

Aioria se baño junto a sus quien sabe cuantos gatos –Que por cierto salio lleno de rasguños.- ya sus mascotas le habían destrozado la cara luego de obligarlos a bañarse junto a el. Cuando fue a la fiesta parecía una momia que se olvidaron de taparle el cuerpo.

**Templo de Virgo.**

Shaka no hizo nada, solamente medito, y mientras llevaba a cabo su acto, pensó:

-Para que bañarme si me volveré a ensuciar y además me emborrachare…- Pensó el Santo de la Virgen.

El pelirrubio tenía ya preparado su mejor traje que era un esmoquin negro con estrellitas amarillas, con un pantalón rojo con toques de rasgaduras en las rodillas y unas chanclas súper "chidas" que se había comprado en el Shopping eran unas chanclas tan suaves que sentía que andaba descalzo. Por cierto, el pantalón del ojiazul era muy apretado así que de vez en cuando se le escapaba un gas que eran muy apestosos.

**Templo de Libra.**

Al tener mucha experiencia en fiestas el Ojiverde, Se puso un hermoso traje, fue el más "Sexy" de la fiesta, y al encontrarse las Amazonas allí presentes, Dokho quería conquistarlas así que nuestro "Galán" se puso cremas en la cara y se puso un Spray en la boca para mejorar su olor y partió a la fiesta

**Templo de Escorpio**.

Pues, el Bicho quería lucirse en esa fiesta, ya que Saori no hacia una fiesta todos los días y menos una tan alocada. Se baño rápidamente, vio su novela favorita y se puso su gran traje dorado para disfrazar la Armadura que solamente se les permitía usar para Reuniones en el templo del Patriarca, Guerras santas e incluso Misiones.

**Templo de Sagitario.**

El peliazul tuvo que ir al templo del Arquero quien tenía agua de sobra ya que se quedo con todo el shampoo y el acondicionador, por que gracias a su Gemelo el agua se había agotado.

El santo de Sagitario, luego de bañarse fue a ver sus telenovelas favoritas: Pasión de Gavilanes y Mi Corazón de Melocotón, en esta última se puso a llorar mientras gritaba

-¡BESALA, BESALA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ ANTES QUE SEA TARDE!- grito el castaño.

**Templo de Capricornio**

El Español se tomo un baño, ya que había estado entrenando un rato en el Coliseo y apestaba a transpiración. Pero este se dio más tiempo en la ducha, se puso un sombrero tipo Sherlock Holmes, se puso una capa como la de Harry Potter, y se vistió todo de negro, inclusive ropa interior. Ese traje le quedaba muy bien ya que pegaba con su color de pelo el cual no se veía del todo bien con su sombrero.

**Templo de Acuario**

Camus se dio un baño MUY CORTO y se puso 3 botellas de perfume importando de Francia, cosa que era muy fuerte, es mas, cuando paso por delante de Shaka, lo que parecía un pelirubio meditando era un santo de Virgo profundamente desmayado y nauseabundo por el olor tan fuerte que soltaba ese perfume, se vistió todo celeste excepto zapatos que eran negros, cosa que no combinaba y no le gusto a Athena que luego de la Guerra Santa se volvió una gran aficionada a la moda

–Estoy muy bello- murmuro Camus, frente a un espejo.

**Templo de Piscis.**

Lo de Afrodita fue demasiado pasado. En vez de bañarse se tiro Pétalos de rosa encima, Iba completamente desnudo a excepción del traje que el mismo creó con rosas el cual mostraba un poco, chanclas llenas de rosas y pantalones negros con un cinturón de rosas, y también llevaba rosas a parte por si alguien lo molestaba por su extraño traje. Cepillo cuidadosamente su cabellera celeste como si fuera algo extremadamente frágil. Una vez listo, el Santo más hermoso de los 88, tomo camino al templo principal, donde se daría la gran Fiesta.

**Templo del Patriarca.**

En la habitación de dicho Templo, se encontraba un Peliverde, durmiendo placida y cómodamente en su gran cama real. Sin darse cuenta que la fiesta estaba a punto de dar inicio, y el patriarca ni siquiera se había molestando en bañarse, ni cambiarse, solamente dormía.

Ya eran las 20:00 Cuando los Santos comenzaron a acercarse al templo principal. El primero en llegar fue Shaka, los segundos en llegar fueron Aioros y Aioria, Seguidos de los hermanos llegaron Angelo y Mu, más tarde Shura. Dokho llego junto con Aldebaran y Camus, detrás de ellos llego Milo junto a los Gemelos, seguido por Shion y Kiki. Finalmente el último en arribar al templo del Patriarca fue Afrodita con su gran traje que despedía un gran, pero hermoso olor a rosas.

21:00 PM: La fiesta comenzaba, la comida y la bebida estaba servida, Los santos ya habían tomado asiento y charlaban a gusto entre sí.

22:00 PM: Comenzó la ronda de bebidas, donde algunos comenzaban a perder la cordura y a llevar a cabo actos sin sentido.

23:00 PM: Tatzumi finalmente logró despertase y al ver la hora, salió corriendo como cual correcaminos hacía la fiesta.

00:00 AM: Un Shion algo embriagado y un alegre Kiki bailaban un cuarteto.

1:00: Angelo comienza a delirar por el fuerte olor del perfume del Galo.

2:00: Athena dio lugar en la fiesta y allí fue cuando todo lo bueno acabo.

-Mis Santos Dorados- Exclamó Athena, Sonriendo.

Los Santos dejaron sus actividades para darle la bienvenida a su Diosa, con una respetuosa inclinación.

–Hoy estamos aquí en esta fiesta que cree YO sola- Mintió la Diosa resaltando el "YO", mientras Tatzumi y Shion la miraban boquiabiertos, pero no se sabía si era por la cantidad de alcohol que habían consumido o por la indignación.

–Estamos en bancarrota.- Exclamo Athena comenzando a reír falsamente al ver que sus Caballeros no daban señales de vida alguna.

Los Santos se quedaron boquiabiertos, algunos ladeaban la cabeza de un lado a otro, quizás era porque estaban lo bastante ebrios que no escuchaban bien. Otros abrieron sus ojos como platillos al escuchar lo que su Diosa les comunicaba, Mientras el resto estaban pálidos ante la noticia.

–Pero tranquilos, yo arreglare el problema, ¡Mientras ustedes se toman unas vacaciones en unos departamentos que yo les he pagado! –Dijo Athena alegremente mientras aplaudía-

Ese lugar se llama Argentina-

Los Santos Dorados, perdiendo la cordura comenzaban a realizar actos que jamás hubieran creído que serían capaces de hacer. Aunque estuvieran Ebrios, Drogados e incluso delirando de fiebre sabían que jamás perderían la cordura de tal manera.

El Caballero de la Virgen decía que se encontraba meditando, pero realmente estaba llorando.

Por parte del Caballero de Cáncer no hubo reacción alguna, Lo que resulto raro para sus compañeros de armas, ya que, Ángelo era el que más rápido comenzaba a gritar y a pelear, Pero al darse vuelta y mirar al piso encontraron al peliazul, Inconciente, a causa del perfume del Acuariano.

-Pero volvió a surgir otro problema- Exclamo la Deidad, Fingiendo una falsa sonrisa.

–Gastamos el dinero de sus pasajes en la fiesta. Lo que significa que deben buscar la manera de viajar gratis, solo logre pagarle a Shion. Ya que ÉL tomo "PRESTADO" el poco dinero que le quedaba- Dijo Athena, mientras gotas de transpiración comenzaban a recorrer toda su cara, al ver como sus Caballeros Dorados la fulminaban con la mirada, algunos, por que otros, como Ángelo, se encontraban desmayados.

Las cosas se ponían muy locas en ese entonces. El templo se estaba destrozando, Pedazos de material caían de todas partes. Había vidrios, No solamente de botellas, si no también de las ventanas rotas. El piso y las paredes estaban adornados de restos de Comida y Bebida esparcida a lo largo del templo. Ángelo seguía desmayado, solamente que ahora sobre el, había comida y también algún que otro liquido. Por otro lado el Santo de la Virgen lloraba desconsoladamente junto a otro grupo de Caballeros dorados que estaban indignados, Furiosos, Tristes y sobre todo confundidos, ¿Qué sería ahora de su vida?

Una nerviosa Saori y un asustado Tatzumi, al ver el estado del templo y de los que allí estaban presentes escaparon a toda velocidad, en el cuál dejaron a un pobre Shion que debía cargar con todos los reproches, delirios, y lamentos de los Guardianes de las casas Zodiacales.

**EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE LOS VECINOS EN GUERRA: **

Hades vuelve y de una manera muy inesperada para los Santos. ¿Vendrá para tomar venganza, para establecer una nueva Guerra Santa, o para algo que no tenga que ver con eso? DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE "Los Vecinos en Guerra: Atrapados en el Aeropuerto."


	2. Locura en el Aeropuerto Parte 1

Bueno, este originalmente era un capítulo solo, Pero cuando me toco editarlo a mí comencé a agregar ideas que me vinieron a la mente y quedo muy largo. Aún me falta editar más de la mitad del capítulo, así que voy a dividirlo e partes. Lo actualizaremos lo más rápido posible nwn Mientras tanto, les dejo esto ^^

Finalmente los dejo para leer la primer parte del segundo capítulo.

-Reny~.

**Capitulo 2: **_**Locura en el Aeropuerto [Parte1]**_

**Martes 9:43 A.M**

Los Santos Dorados se encontraban reunidos en la Octava Casa, Escorpio, Discutiendo entre ellos que pasaría con el Santuario y sobre todo, con el desastre que habían provocado la noche anterior, debido a la noticia. De un momento a otro, el celular de Shion comenzó a sonar; Se trataba de Athena, quien estaba enojada, pero trataba de disimularlo.

-¿¡Quién es!?- Exclamó el peliverde cerrando los ojos, debido al dolor de su cabeza.

-¡Shion!, ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu Diosa? Ni que fuera tan molesta.- Dijo la deidad, indignada por el tono en el cual el Lemuriano le había contestado.

-¿A-athena?- Dijo el Patriarca sorprendido, al saber que su Deidad le había llamado.

-Sí, la única e inigualable Diosa Athena.- Dijo esta, orgullosa.

-Bueno, Escúchame Shion, necesito explicarte a ti y a los demás que será de su vida.-

En la misma sala donde estaba Shion, Había otros trece jóvenes mirándolo y escuchándolo fijamente, se trataba de su Deidad y estaban a unos minutos de enterarse de su destino.

-Shion, Pon el altavoz- Ordenó la Diosa.

-Como usted diga, Señorita.- Sin más, el Ex –Caballero de Aries colocó el Altavoz.

-Bien Caballeros…Como sabrán ayer a la noche les mencione que nos encontrábamos en bancarrota, ¿Verdad?.- Dijo esta, tomando un tono autoritario sobre los Guardianes.

-Si- Respondieron los trece Santos al unísono.

-¿También recuerdan el desastre que hicieron luego de eso verdad?- Esta vez, Athena tenía un tono de voz como de enojo.

-Sí, también lo recordamos.- Volvieron a responder los Caballeros al Unísono, mientras algunos agachaban sus cabezas debido a la vergüenza que llevaban consigo por los actos de la noche anterior.

-Como deberán saber, el Templo Principal quedo destruido, Entonces yo, como la perfecta Diosa que soy, tuve que gastar más dinero de lo que pensaba en raparlo, después de todo, no podía dejar el templo en ese estado.- Esto último lo dijo con un tono de orgullo.

Esta vez los Santos de Oro se quedaron en silencio, sabían que nada bueno vendría, en especial con la parte de: "Gastar más dinero de lo que pensaba".

-Lamentablemente, lo que gaste fueron los últimos recursos que pensaba gastar en ustedes, así que, además de buscar una manera de viajar gratis en el avión, a excepción de Shion, deberán buscar la manera de llegar a los departamentos, sea caminando, en auto, camión, bicicleta, triciclo, yo que se.- Explico Athena.

-¿¡Pero Cómo?!- Esta vez fue un alterado Francés que tomo palabra, en lugar del Lemuriano.

-Así como lo escuchas, Camus, La culpa fue de ustedes, por haber destrozado todo, así que, se las arreglan.- Expresó esta, sacándose cualquier culpa de encima.

-Bien, eso era lo que quería transmitirles, ahora, ¿Entendieron lo que deberán hacer además de conseguir una manera de viajar gratis, Mis caballeros?.- Esta vez la deidad trataba de sonar animada, después de todo, no sabía cuál sería la reacción de los Jóvenes, nadie conocía como estos podían reaccionar.

-Si.- Esta vez fueron los trece caballeros, junto al patriarca, los que hablaron.

Sonaban desanimados, después de todo, ellos se lo habían buscado. Si hubieran estado al tanto de la situación y de la actitud que ellos mismos tomaron, perdiendo todo el autocontrol que podrían haber encontrado, estos habían ocasionado un desastre, Lleno de objetos rotos, reproches hacía la diosa y el patriarca, llantos e insultos en diferentes idiomas.

Sin más la diosa de la Guerra colgó el teléfono, había quedado sorprendida por la actitud de sus Santos, la respuesta de estos fue totalmente tranquila, o al menos eso creía ella, porque en esos momentos había comenzado una guerra interna en el templo del Escorpión.

-¡MERDA, DANNAZIONE, MERDA!-Insultaba un furioso Ángelo en su idioma natal.

-¡Ya Ángelo, Cálmate!- Exclamaba el Pisciano, también perdiendo la paciencia por la actitud de su amigo, pero no era el único.

-Il ne peut pas être! Baiser! Baiser!- En esta ocasión era el Galo el que había comenzado a hablar en su idioma natal.

-¡Oye Camus, Basta!- Milo trataba de calmar a su amigo, este también ya estaba perdiendo lo que quedaba de su cordura.

-TAIS-TOI! TAIS-TOI!- Exclamaba el Galo tratando de zafarse de Milo, quien lo había agarrado de su mano brazo derecho.

-¡Oh, Vamos Camus! Háblame, Insúltame, ¡Pero en un idioma que entienda! ¿Cómo esperas que te conteste? ¡Idiota!- El Bicho estaba un tanto enojado para ese entonces.

-¡SAGA! ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!- Dijo Kanon tirándose sobre su Gemelo.

-¿¡MI CULPA?! A VER, ¿¡POR QUE KANON, POR QUE?!- El Geminiano gritaba, pidiendo explicaciones.

-¿¡POR QUE?! ¡¿ENSERIO?! ¡POR LAS FACTURAS DEL AGUA, SAGA! ¡GASTAS TANTA AGUA EN TUS BAÑOS QUE NOS DEJASTE EN BANCARROTA!- Kannon gritaba mientras trataba de golpear al peliazul, pero este se defendía.

-¡OH, VAMOS! ¿¡ENSERIO KANON?! ¿CREES QUE POR MI CULPA EL SANTUARIO QUEDO ASÍ? ¡YO NO FUI EL QUE ADOPTO A UN TIGRE Y LO TRAJO AL SANTUARIO, PROVOCANDO GRANDES DESTROZOS, FUE TU CULPA KANON!- Saga acusaba a su Gemelo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice, echándole todo en cara.

-¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS!- El que intervino en la pelea de los dos Gemelos, Fue nada más ni nada menos que el Arquero de Sagitario, Recibiendo una mirada fulminante de ambos peliazules.

-¡Tú no te metas, Aioros!- Saga trato de empujarlo pero Aioros le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago, haciéndolo perder el aire.

-¡AIOROS! ¿Quién te crees para pegarle a mi hermano?- Kanon se abalanzó sobre Aioros y allí comenzó una pelea entre el Ex Dragón Marino contra el Guardián de la Novena Casa.

Por otro lado, Mu se encontraba discutiendo con Shaka, quien tenía los ojos abiertos como dos platillos. Ambos se echaban la culpa entre sí. El Pelirubio al de Aries y este, al Santo de Virgo.

-¡YA BASTAAAAAAAA!- Exclamó un furioso Patriarca, tenía los ojos llenos de furia, y en cualquier momento comenzaría a salir humo de su nariz y orejas.

En ese momento todos los Caballeros dejaron de matarse entre sí, se quedaron mudos ante la actitud de Shion, nunca lo habían visto tan enojado, nadie sabía de lo que era capaz el Peliverde cuando lo sacaban de sus quicios, así que, los Santos obedecieron al Patriarca; Kanon y Aioros se levantaron del suelo, Mu y Shaka dejaron de arrancarse los pelos entre ellos, Saga recupero el aliento, Afrodita y Milo, Soltaron al Galo y al Italiano, Quienes dejaron de insultar en su idioma natal, Aldebarán y Dokho habían mantenido la calma, solamente se levantaron de los sillones, Aioria dejo de mostrarle sus colmillos a Shura, quien amenazaba con cortarlo en pedacitos con su Excalibur.

-¡ESCUCHENME! ¡Miren en la situación que estamos, y ustedes peleando por quien tiene la culpa! ¡La culpa fue de todos nosotros y de Athena también, aunque se hace la muy inocente, ella tenía varias deudas sin pagar.- Dijo un enojado Lemuriano, mientras trataba de calmarse contando hasta 10 mentalmente.

-Bien Shion, Pero ahora, ¿¡QUE HACEMOS?!.- Exclamo el León Dorado, Aioria.

-Lo único que debemos hacer es preparar nuestras maletas e irnos al aeropuerto lo más rápido que podamos, debemos, no, DEBEN encontrar la manera de viajar, después de todo, yo tengo mi propio pasaje.- De su túnica Shion saco un pasaje de avión de Primera Clase, presumiéndolo a todos los santos presentes, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Ja, Ja, Que gracioso señor Patriarca.- Dijo sarcásticamente el Santo de Aries.

-Entonces…¿Debemos hacer las maletas y caminar hasta el aeropuerto?- El toro dorado tomo esta vez la palabra.

-Sí.- Respondió sin más el peliverde.

-Así que, mis estimados Caballeros, vayan a preparar sus maletas, los quiero en la casa de Aries a todos en media hora.- Ordeno Shion con tono autoritario.

-¿¡Por qué en la Casa de Aries?!- Exclamo Mu algo molesto.

-Por que lo digo yo.- Fue la respuesta que dio el maestro del Santuario.

Y sin más los santos dorados, el patriarca y el pequeño Kiki se retiraron del Templo de Escorpio, dejando a Milo para que pudiera preparar su equipaje. Por otro lado, Shion se tomo toda la calma del mundo en llevar a cabo esta tarea, total el no tendría que preocuparse por buscar una manera de viajar gratis, su bondadosa deidad había pensado en el y no tenía de que preocuparse.

**Templo del Patriarca.**

-Haber mi pequeño Kiki, ¿Qué piensas llevar?- Se dirigió el Lemuriano al pequeño que se encontraba sentado sobre la cama de este.

-¡Quiero llevar mis juguetes y mi ropa favorita, Shion!- Exclamo alegremente el pequeño.

-Bien, Bien, Pues aquí tienes una maleta para ti, pon lo que quieras.- El peliverde dejo la maleta sobre su cama y siguió con su propio equipaje.

**Templo de Piscis.**

En el Templo de Piscis se encontraba un Afrodita muy preocupado y un Shura bastante fastidiado. El hermoso caballero debía elegir correctamente su ropa, quería llevarla toda, pero las maletas pesarían demasiado para ir caminando. Por otro lado, el pelinegro estaba ya cansado de escuchar los lamentos de Pisciano por no poder llevar toda su ropa.

-¡Shura! ¡Shura! ¡Ayúdame!- Exclamaba Afrodita mientras miraba preocupado dos de sus trajes favoritos.

-¿Y ahora que, Afrodita?- Dijo el pelinegro, que se encontraba sentado en una silla, con su barbilla apoyada en la mano de este.

-¿Cuál elijo Shura? ¿¡Cuál?!- Exclamaba dramáticamente.

–¡Son mis favoritos, pero no caben los dos en las maletas!-

El Español suspiro ya cansado de las quejas del Peliceleste.

-Entonces, Si son tus favoritos ¿Por qué no sacas algo y llevas a los dos?- Dijo el ojiverde fingiendo importancia.

-¡Shura! ¿Pero que dices? ¡Claro que no!- Se quejo el Caballero de la Doceava casa.

-Bueno…Entonces ¿Por qué no los doblas a los dos, y tratas de meterlos como sea, Afrodita?- El poseedor de la Excalibur realmente estaba cansado, el había tardado aproximadamente 10 minutos en armar su equipaje completo.

-¡Shura! ¡Eres muy cruel! ¡Se arrugaría! ¡No, no, no!- Dijo el Peliceleste que apunto con su dedo índice al Español y comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro, en señal de "No."

-¡Entonces, Porque no te pones uno ahora, y el otro lo guardas, y si se ensucia, pues cuando lleguemos lo lavas!- El décimo guardián sabia que así convencería al pescado.

-¡Oh, Shura! ¡Tienes razón, Tienes razón!- Exclamó el Sueco mientras comenzaba a aplaudir.

-¡Gracias Shura, eres genial!- Se abalanzó sobre el español para darle un abrazo que por poco deja sin aire al Capricorniano.

_-"Eres genial Shura, tienes una mente brillante."- _Pensó para sí mismo con orgullo.

-Bien Afro, nos vemos luego, tengo que terminar de organizar mi equipaje.-

Sin más el santo de Capricornio tomo rumbo hacía su templo, Aún debía equipar varias cosas, Alguna que otra remera que haya olvidado, CD's de música, y su patito de hule que guardaba desde pequeño.

Luego de unos 10 minutos, el ojiceleste se despidió de su hermoso jardín cubierto de cientos de rosas y obviamente de su armadura, para tomar camino hacía Aries.

**Templo de Acuario.**

El Galo ya tenía todo preparado, en una sola maleta había colocado todo lo necesario; Boxers, Pantalones, Remeras, Su pijama, Algunos pares de zapatos, Unos lentes de sol, y lo que restaba de su equipaje eran Libros, libros y más libros. Finalmente el ojiazul se despidió de su preciada armadura de Acuario, y tomo rumbo hacía Aries como Shion había ordenado.

**Templo de Capricornio.**

Al igual que Camus, Shura ya tenía su equipaje preparado, era igual que el del Francés, solamente que no tenía tantos libros, quizás alguno que otro que le gustaba, como alguno de los de Harry Potter. Una vez listo, el Español se despidió de su templo, y de su armadura que realmente la extrañaría. Finalmente tomo rumbo al templo de Aries.

**Templo de Sagitario.**

Aioros tenía un síntoma de depresión, término de preparar su maleta, en esta colocó un par de boxers, algún que otro jean, unas remeras, tres pares de zapatos y de alguna manera colocó su arco y unas 20 flechas, era su Hobbie favorito. El arquero estaba triste, sabía que no podría ver más sus novelas y eso lo hacía caer en una tristeza absoluta. Viviría junto a un par de sus compañeros, porque su inteligente diosa había rentado solamente 3 departamentos para 15 personas. El castaño pensaba para sí mismo:

_-"Oh, Dioses, ¿Qué haré sin mis novelas? Estaban a punto de llegar a su final, la parte más emocionante, donde viven felices, ¿Qué haré a partir de ahora? No podré terminar de ver Pasión de Gavilanes ni Corazón de Melocotón todo por culpa de Athena."-_ Pensaba mientras una pequeña lagrimita salió de su ojo derecho.

Una vez listo, se despidió de su armadura, pero el momento más triste fue cuando encontró los volúmenes de sus novelas favoritas, este las abrazó y planeo llevarlas en su maleta, pero ya no había lugar por el arco y flecha. Así que luego de la triste despedida fue hacía Aries.

**Templo de Escorpio.**

En el templo de Escorpio se encontraba Milo, su guardián, Quien estaba preparando su maleta mientras cantaba alegremente una canción en un idioma parecido al inglés. En su maleta había Boxers, jeans, zapatillas deportivas, camisetas y camisas, lentes de sol, gorras y perfumes. El bicho al ver su equipaje terminado sonrío, después de todo estaba emocionado por ir a Argentina, nunca había ido allí para alguna misión y a Milo le encantaban los viajes, en especial para conocer muchas chicas.

Sin más, este se emprendió hacia la primera casa.

**Templo de Libra.**

Allí se encontraba el Chino, preparando su maleta, en esta había cargado lo mismo que los demás caballeros, Boxers, jeans, zapatillas, remeras y alguna que otra camisa, lentes de sol, relojes entre otras cosas. El ojiverde estaba contento, después de todo estas serían sus primeras "vacaciones" con su nuevo y rejuvenecido cuerpo. La principal meta del Santo de Libra era ser un Heartbreacker, romper el corazón de cualquier chica que se cruzara en su camino.

Al terminar, este se miro al espejo por última vez, admirando su cuerpo y se fue hacia el templo de Mu.

**Templo de Virgo.**

Aunque suene raro, el Pelirubio no se encontraba meditando, ni durmiendo, esta vez estaba en su habitación, frente a su armario sacando ropa y colocándola en una maleta. Había empacado Jeans, camisas, algunos boxers, dos pares de zapatillas, y lo infaltable, su rosario. El ojiceleste se encontraba algo enojado, le molestaba tener que compartir piso con alguno de sus compañeros, al pelirubio no le desagradaba nadie de sus compañeros de armas, pero le incomodaba no tener su propia privacidad, después de todo, cada uno tenía un templo con su propia privacidad, su propia decoración y obviamente su propia comodidad. Finalmente el Santo de la Virgen término y sin más emprendió rumbo al primer templo.

**Templo de Leo.**

En el templo del León Dorado se encontraba Aioria, quien estaba sentando mientras quien sabe cuantos gatos lo rodeaban. Algunos eran blancos con ojos claros, otros eran negros con ojos amarillos y el resto eran de diversos colores combinados.

-Hay mis pequeños, si pudiera me los llevaría a todos.- Dijo Aioria con tono de tristeza, y en su rostro, esta se reflejaba.

-Miau, Miau.- Era lo único que se escuchaba por todo el templo.

-Entiendan, No puedo llevarlos, ¿Dónde los metería? Hay solo 3 departamentos, lo lamento mis pequeños gatitos.- El ojiverde continuaba hablando mientras sus gatos solamente maullaban, algunos porque otros se encontraban en silencio.

-Pero no se preocupen, no los dejaré solos, los dejare con la tía Shaina. No se asusten mis gatitos, es una mujer sádica, violenta, es un demonio en vida, traten de no acercarse a ella.- Esto último lo expreso con un tono de miedo, al fin y al cabo, el castaño le temía a esta mujer.

-Miau, Miau.- Era lo único que sus gatos respondían.

-Les juro, mis bebés, que si ese monstruo les hace algo, no la pasará muy lindo cuando vuelva.- El tono del León cambio a uno amenazante.

Sin más Aioria tomo su equipaje, en el cuál llevaba lo mismo que los otros Santos, solamente que una que otra prenda llevaba "unos pequeños detalles de garritas" los cuales el guardián decidió llevar para acordarse de sus pequeños hijos. Sin más se fue hacía Aries.

**Templo de Cáncer.**

Ángelo se encontraba haciendo su maleta, callado y tranquilo. Luego de ser revivido, Athena le había obligado a retirar todos los rostros que contenía en su templo, sin embargo el peliazul al principio se había negado en absoluto, eran sus "trofeos" y era injusto tirarlos, pero cada vez que alguien entraba o salía de la casa de Cáncer quedaban traumados.

Equipo lo normal, remeras, jeans, zapatillas, boxers, una crema de afeitar y una que otra navaja para defensa propia, por si alguno de sus compañeros le quería hacer algo, ahora que viviría en grupo, tenia que cuidarse la espalda. Al terminar el ojiazul se fue hacía Aries.

**Templo de Géminis. **

Y aquí se estaba llevando a cabo una Batalla Naval, entre Kanon y Saga. Los gemelos discutían y se peleaban por todo, y en este momento se encontraban peleando por el equipaje.

-¡KANON! ¡Esa es MI camiseta! ¡Devuélvemela!- Grito un furioso Saga que estaba a punto de tirarle una zapatilla a su Gemelo.

-¡NO MIENTAS SAGA! ¡Esta remera es MÍA! ¡El Ladrón eres tú! ¡El pantalón que traes es Mio! ¡Devuélvemelo!- Esta vez el que gritaba era el gemelo menor, mientras también amenazaba a saga, pero a diferencia del mayor, este tenía un libro en su poder.

¡CLARO, SIEMPRE LA VICTIMA ERES TÚ KANON! ¡DESDE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ DESAPARECIÓ LA MITAD DE MI ROPA!- Exclamó saga arrojando la zapatilla que poseía hacía su gemelo, quien la esquivo con un rápido movimiento.

-¡CLARO QUE SOY LA VICTIMA, SAGA! ¡SOY EL POBRE DIABLO QUE TIENE QUE CONVIVIR CONTIGO! ¡OJALÁ NOS TOQUE VIVIR SEPARADOS!-Dijo Kanon mientras volvía a la posición que anteriormente tenía con el libro aun en su poder.

-¡Bien Kanon, Ya Basta! ¡Tenemos poco tiempo y todavía no preparamos nada por tu culpa!- Le echo en cara Saga mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice, acusándolo.

-¿¡Mi culpa?! ¡Fue TU culpa Saga! ¡Bien vamos a preparar las maletas, no quiero que por TUS berrinches nos atrasemos!- Kanon tiro el libro al suelo y se fue hacía su recamara a preparar su maleta.

-Sí, claro mi culpa, como digas, Kanon.- Saga suspiró y imito al Ex –Dragón Marino, dirigiéndose a su respectiva habitación.

Finalmente los dos Gemelos salieron del templo de Géminis, rumbo a Aries, sin dirigirse una palabra, sabían que si hablaban, comenzarían nuevamente con una batalla.

**Templo de Tauro.**

Aldebarán se encontraba verificando que llevaba todo lo que había anotado en su lista, mientras cantaba una alegre canción en su idioma natal. Llevaba todo, excepto su libro favorito que le había prestado en una ocasión a Kanon hace ya quien sabe cuanto tiempo, El toro dorado, pensó reclamárselo a Kanon cuando se lo encontrara en Aries, Podía ser muy amable, pero no le gustaba que no le devolvieran sus cosas. Una vez listo, el Brasilero tomo rumbo hacía la anterior casa a la de el, Aries.

**Templo de Aries.**

Mu se encontraba tranquilo, como de costumbre, preparando su equipaje, aunque en esta ocasión el pelilila estaba algo molesto, Shion le había ordenado a los demás que vayan a su templo en media hora, y esto molestaba un poco al ojiverde.

_-¿Por qué en mi templo?-_ Pensó para si mismo.

_-Podrían haberse reunido en Tauro o Géminis, No es que me desagrade, pero tampoco me gusta que usen mi templo para reuniones.-_

_-En especial por Milo, siempre que viene me vacía la heladera, no para de comer un minuto, si no entrenaría constantemente estaría obeso de tanto comer.-_

Mu ya tenía preparada su maleta, en la cuál llevaba la ropa necesaria, libros y algunos juegos de mesa. Sin más se sentó cómodamente en uno de los sillones de la sala de Aries acompañado de un té, esperando a que los demás llegaran.

Prometo terminar de editarlo y corregirlo lo más rápido posible para subir otra parte :D

Acá unas cosas que quería aclarar:

-Junto a un amigo de mi primo tratamos de corregir lo más posible las faltas de ortografía, ya que el capítulo nos es entregado en borrador por mi primo, yo me encargo de corregirlo e editarlo y finalmente el amigo de mi primo lo re-corrige. Si hay faltas de ortografía, pedimos disculpas.

-Por otra parte, la parte de Shaina la agregué yo, No tengo nada contra ella, es más me agrada x3 Solamente quise que Aioria le tenga miedo, a la que realmente odio es a Saori ^w^

Lo único que les puedo dejar de adelanto para la próxima parte es que finalmente llegan al Aeropuerto, y las maneras de los santos para viajar son realmente raras. xD

¡Besitos y hasta la próxima!

-Reny~.


	3. Locura en el Aeropuerto Parte 2

¡Bueenaaas! :3 Perdonen por la tardanza de un día(¿ TwT Me puse a editar la segunda parte del Fic y amplíe como cada uno consiguió su pasaje. Aún me faltan Mu, Dokho, Saga, Kanon, Afrodita & Shura. & Finalmente en la próxima parte aparece Hades, los Dioses Gemelos, y los Tres Jueces :3 El Hades que conocen frío y serio no será así en el FanFic xD Esta parte quedo mas larga que las anteriores .3. Y si seguía editando más hubiera quedado el doble de Largo ewe Espero que les guste, & si hay alguna que otra falta de ortografía discúlpenme u.u

-Reny.~

**Capitulo 2: **_Locura en el Aeropuerto [Parte2]-_

**Martes 10:45 a.m**

Luego de media hora, todos se encontraban reunidos en el Templo de Aries, algunos se encontraban sentados en los sillones, mientras otros estaban al lado o detrás de estos. Cada uno llevaba una maleta consigo, habían tratado de no llevar tantas cosas ya que tendrían que caminar hacia el aeropuerto y de allí, hacia el hotel.

El último en aparecer fue Shion, el patriarca, junto al pequeño Kiki. El peliverde se acercó donde los Santos Dorados, y una vez frente a ellos tomo palabra:

-Bien jóvenes, llego el momento.- Expresó tranquilamente el Lemuriano.

-Lo sé, espero que no sea tan malo.- Hablo Aldebaran.

-Tranquilo todo saldrá bien, por suerte tenemos donde caernos muertos.- Dijo el Caballero de Capricornio, mientras miraba al Toro Dorado.

Un gran cosmos comenzó a evadir todo el Templo de Aries, Sabía que alguien con tal energía podía ser solamente un dios, y la única que se les vino a la mente a todos fue: Saori.

La Diosa ingresó al templo y camino hacía los Guardianes, que se levantaron de sus respectivos lugares e hicieron una reverencia en forma de saludo.

-Caballeros, llegó el momento de su partida.- Dijo está mirando a todos sus Santos.

-No se preocupen por sus Templos, los Caballeros de Bronce y yo nos encargaremos de cuidarlos, en especial tu jardín Afrodita.- La mirada de la Deidad se fijó en el Santo de Piscis, quien al darse cuenta de la mirada de esta sonrió y dijo:

-Claro Señorita, estaré más que encantado que la mismísima Diosa Athena cuide de mi jardín.- Expresó el Sueco, fingiendo emoción.

-_"Adiós a mi jardín y a mis rosas".-_Pensó este.

-Cómo sabrán tendrán un lugar en donde vivir, pero al ser solamente tres departamentos deberán compartirlos entre ustedes. Solamente tendrán que ocuparse de ir hacia el aeropuerto de alguna manera y de allí llegar hasta los departamentos.- Dijo la Diosa, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo caminar quien sabe cuántos kilómetros bajo el terrible sol de Grecia.

Sin más esta se acercó a cada uno de sus Caballeros de Oro y se despidió de ellos con un cálido abrazo. Luego de esto, vio como las 15 figuras se alejaban, llegando a las afueras de Aries.

-¡Adiós Santuario! ¡Adiós entrenamiento! ¡Adiós Guerras!- Habló un relajado Caballero de Cáncer.

-Hey, Hey, No creas que al no estar en el Santuario debemos descuidar nuestros entrenamientos y nuestros deberes, un dios podría atacar en cualquier momento que se le ocurra, sabes cómo son ellos.- Fue la respuesta que recibió del Santo de la Virgen por su comentario anterior.

-Oh, vamos Shaka, ¿Acaso pasarás todo el día meditando? ¡Son vacaciones! Y bien merecidas las tenemos después de todo lo que pasamos.- Expresó Milo, mientras caminaba al lado del Galo.

-Claro que nos la merecemos pero primero, si queremos vacaciones, debemos llegar de alguna manera al aeropuerto, y no está muy cerca que digamos así que ¡A mover las piernas!- Dijo un animado Dokho mientras caminaba detrás de Shion, quien llevaba tomado de la mano al pequeño Kiki, al igual que el Chino, este estaba muy emocionado.

-¡Vacaciones, Vacaciones! ¡Siii!- Exclamaba alegremente el pequeño pelirrojo.

Y así las 15 figuras caminaban bajo un radiante sol, que se encontraba en su mayor esplendor a esas horas. Sin embargo, los inteligentes caballeros no habían llevado ninguna clase de líquido o comida, tendrían que parar en algún Bar-Café para hidratarse y alimentarse, aunque eso no estaba en sus planes, porque llevaban poco dinero.

-¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos Shion? ¡Estoy cansado! ¡Tengo sed y hambre! ¡Shioon!- Se quejaba Kiki, era apenas un niño y este no estaba acostumbrado a caminar tanto.

-Si Kiki, ya llegamos, falta poco.- Mentía el Patriarca mientras miraba hacia adelante.

-Tengo hambreeee, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió traer comida?- Se quejó por otra parte Kanon mientras con su mano se frotaba el estómago.

-No se te ocurrió porque eres un idiota, Kanon.- Le regaño Saga mientras seguía caminando.

-Saga, no comiences a pelear, tengo hambre, y cuando estoy hambriento, no estoy de buen humor.- Bufó el gemelo menor.

-Como digas Kanon…- Contesto Saga sin más.

-Ángelo, cárgame, estoy cansado.- Habló el Guardián de la Doceava casa.

-Yo también estoy cansado y no me quejo, pescado.- Dijo el peliazul.

-Bien, bien.- Expresó el Sueco sin darle importancia.

-¡Shura! ¿Me car..-

Antes de que este terminara su frase el Español le contestó;

-Olvídalo Afrodita, estoy muy cansado.- Se excusó el Capricorniano, aunque realmente este sí estaba agotado, al igual que todos los demás. No sabían hace cuánto tiempo habían partido del Santuario, ni cuando llegarían a su destino: El aeropuerto.

-¡Vamos amigos! ¡Debemos ponerle ánimo, así llegaremos más rápido!- Trato de animarlos el Arquero, aunque fue en vano.

-Hermano, entiendo que quieras animarnos, pero estamos demasiados cansados para "Ponerle ánimo".- Respondió su hermano, con un tono de cansancio.

-La intención es lo que cuenta.- Murmuró Aioros más para sí mismo que para los demás.

**Martes: 13:30**

Luego de unas horas, los jóvenes divisaron lo que parecía ser el aeropuerto, finalmente habían llegado a su destino. Un poco más animados por saber que estaban cerca, comenzaron a aumentar el rumbo de su caminata. Finalmente arribaron en el edificio del aeropuerto y al entrar se sintieron refrescados, ya que allí había un aire acondicionado encendido.

-¡AL FIN LLEGAMOS!- Gritaron todos al unísono, mientras obtenían la atención de todos los presentes en la sala.

-Creo que nuestra emoción nos ganó.- Murmuró Shion.

-Bueno, Bueno, llegamos todo muy lindo, pero ahora ¿¡COMO CONSEGUIMOS VIAJAR GRATIS?.- Exclamó un alterado Francés.

-Tranquilo cubito, eso depende de ustedes, yo los esperaré aquí, sentado junto con Kiki. Después de todo, yo viajo en primera clase.- Habló el patriarca con voz de presumido.

Y sin más el Lemuriano junto al pequeño aprendiz de Mu, tomaron asiento en las cómodas sillas de la sala del aeropuerto. Este estaba lleno, la gente iba de acá para allá, parecían hormigas que estaban recogiendo su comida. Ahora, solamente debía esperar que los 13 jovenes consiguieran viajar gratis.

-Bien compañeros, ¿Cuál es el plan para llevar a cabo?- Preguntó Dokho mientras recibía la atención de los demás Santos.

-¿Disculpa?- Dijeron los 12 al unísono.

-¿Qué? ¿¡No tienen un plan?!- Interrogó nuevamente el Chino, un poco preocupado.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué haríamos uno?- Tomo el habla Mu de Aries.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Debemos viajar gratis, y no es cosa de 10 o 20 minutos! ¡Tontos!- Los regaño el viejo maestro, el cual recibió las miradas fulminantes de sus compañeros de armas.

-¿¡Y por qué no lo pensó usted, Maestro?!- Esta vez fueron Kanon y Saga los que interrogaron al castaño.

-Para su información, estuve demasiado ocupado.- Se defendió Dokho.

-Sí, estuviste _ocupado_ viendo como entrenaban las amazonas, baboso.- Le echó en cara Aioros.

-¡No hablemos más del tema! Además, arquerito, ¡No te hagas el santo!- Se defendió nuevamente el ojiverde.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Debemos buscar la manera de viajar gratis, y no podemos tardar mucho, a pensar!- Exclamó el hermoso Santo de Piscis.

-Bien, mientras ustedes piensan yo iré al baño, me estoy aguantando desde hace rato.- Avisó Camus mientras se dirigía a su destino.

-Está bien, pero vuelve rápido cubo, necesitamos de tu ayuda también.- Le dijo el Escorpión, Milo.

**En el Baño.**

El Acuariano ingresó al baño dispuesto a llevar su objetivo a cabo, Sin embargo al girar su vista hacía las piletas para lavarse las manos se encontró con algo muy extraño:

Un hombre muy parecido al ojiazul se encontraba higienizando sus manos, era muy parecido a este, ambos tenían una larga cabellera color aguamarina, y ojos azules. La expresión en su rostro era muy parecida a la que Camus llevaba cotidianamente. Mientras el Guardián de la Onceava casa analizaba el cuerpo del hombre, tuvo una gran idea:

-_"¿Y si me hago pasar por el?"-_ Pensó el pelimarino.

-_"¿Pero cómo….?"-_ Pensaba la manera de llevar a cabo su gran idea.

-_"¡Ya se"-_ Exclamó mentalmente este.

Sin más, el Santo de Acuario se acercó disimuladamente hacía el hombre que se parecía a él. El Galo hizo amague para lavarse sus manos, pero de un rápido movimiento le pego un codazo al joven y lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo. Milagrosamente no había nadie en el sanitario, pero por su propia seguridad Camus lo arrastró rápidamente hacía uno de los baños. Allí comenzó a buscar el pasaporte del joven inconsciente, seguramente si se encontraba en el aeropuerto debía llevar uno.

-¡Aquí esta!- Exclamó triunfalmente el Galo en voz baja, casi susurrando.

Luego de tomar el pasaporte del joven parecido a él, salió del sanitario silbando una canción, como si nada hubiera pasado. Estaba contento, había tenido la suerte de encontrarse con alguien parecido a él, y ahora viajaría totalmente gratis sin ninguna clase de problema. Al llegar donde sus compañeros, estos se dieron cuenta de que el ojiazul tenía un ánimo totalmente diferente. Sabían que algo le había ocurrido en ese sanitario.

-Oye Camus, ¿Por qué tan feliz?- Se atrevió a preguntar Milo.

-Oh, mis queridos amigos, no saben lo que me ocurrió allí adentro.- Habló el pelimarino totalmente feliz mientras seguía silbando su alegre canción.

-¡Vamos Cubo! ¡Habla!- Insistió Shura.

-Bien, Bien, escuchen esto porque al terminar de oír mi relato, se quedaran boquiabiertos.- El Francés tomo aire y comenzó a relatar.

-Verán, al ingresar al baño, me encontré con alguien muy parecido a mí, teníamos los rasgos físicos muy similares, mientras miraba a aquel joven tuve una gran idea; _"Si está aquí, debe tener un pasaporte ¿Verdad?"_ Y como soy tan inteligente, me acerque disimuladamente hacía el y de un rápido movimiento lo deje inconsciente. Para mi seguridad, lo arrastré hacía uno de los baños y buscando entre su chaqueta, encontré el pasaporte. Y así, mis preciados compañeros, ¡Camus, viaja gratis!- Termino de relatar triunfalmente el Acuariano mientras les mostraba el pasaporte a todos sus amigos, que lo miraban sorprendidos y boquiabiertos.

-¡Dioses!- Exclamó aun un sorprendido Aldebarán.

-Cubito…Nunca pensé que tú llegarías a hacer algo así, quizás si de otros, pero tú…- Le dijo Shaka, que al igual que los demás estaba sorprendido.

-Lo sé, pero debía hacerlo no puedo quedarme aquí.- Respondió el ojiazul, algo apenado.

-Bueno, Bueno, ¡Felicidades Camus! Ahora puedes irte con Shion a esperar que nosotros encontremos la manera de viajar.- Lo felicitó el León Dorado, mientras le daba ligeros golpes en la espalda.

Finalmente el Galo tomo camino hacía donde se encontraban el Patriarca y Kiki dispuestos a esperar a los restantes.

_Camus ya puede viajar gratis._

**Mientras tanto Shion…**

-¡Una vez más Shion, una vez más!- Exclamaba un alegre Kiki.

-Uff –bufó el peliverde.- Bien chiquito, empieza tú.- Contesto sin ganas un patriarca que se encontraba sentado en una de las butacas del aeropuerto, mientras apoyaba su barbilla sobre su mano derecha.

-Veo, veo.- Comenzó el pequeño.

-¿Qué ves?- Contestó el Peliverde mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Una cosa.- Siguió hablando el chiquillo.

¿Qué cosa?- Respondió Shion que seguía la corriente del niño, aun con los ojos cerrados, pues ya había jugado más de 15 veces y estaba cansado.

-¡Maravillosa!- Exclamo alegre el aprendiz de Aries.

-¿De qué color?- Pregunto Shion sin darle mucha importancia.

-¡Camus!- Habló el pelirrojo.

-La plan…¿¡Camus?!- El Patriarca se sobresaltó de su lugar abriendo los ojos de par en par, sorprendiéndose al ver como el Caballero de Acuario se acercaba hacia él.

Sin más, el ojivioleta se abalanzó sobre este dándole un abrazo, su salvación había llegado, ya no tendría que jugar más con Kiki y eso lo aliviaba.

-¡Oh Camus, que suerte que estas aquí!- Exclamó el Patriarca que aún seguía aferrado al francés.

-¿Shion? ¿Acaso ocurre algo?- Interrogó el ojiazul algo preocupado por la reacción de Shion. El Lemuriano podía ser molesto, no de hecho, era muy molesto.

-¡No sabes! ¡Fue horrible! Tuve que jugar el mismo juego con Kiki más de 15 veces, estoy agotado Camus, ¡Ayúdame!- Suplicaba este mientras se arrodillaba y le rogaba al Galo por piedad.

-Bien, lo haré, ya conseguí mi pasaje, así que me llevare un rato al pequeño para que descanse, Patriarca.- Sin más el acuariano camino donde el pelirrojo, lo tomo de la mano y se fueron caminando.

-Ah- Suspiró un relajado peliverde.

-Al fin podré descansar un poco.- Caminó nuevamente hacía las butacas de la sala, se sentó en una de ellas y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir aunque sea unos minutos.

**Aioros y Aioria.**

-Bien Aioria, nos hemos separado de los demás, espero que tengas un plan.- Habló el Arquero Dorado mientras seguía caminando sin dirección alguna, estaban perdidos.

-Oh, hermano, claro que tengo un plan.- Afirmó el León, mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

-Soy todo oídos hermanito.- Fue la respuesta que obtuvo el ojiverde por parte de su hermano mayor.

-Mira lo que tengo aquí.- Dijo el Guardián de la quinta casa. De su bolsillo sacó un poco de dinero, ¿De donde? Quien sabe.

-Aioria, ¿De donde sacaste eso?- Preguntó el Santo de Sagitario, un poco preocupado, después de todo, su hermano no había llevado dinero.

-Duuh, lo robé.- Respondió el castaño como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿¡QUÉ?! ¿¡QUE TU HICISTE QUE?!- Se sobresalto Aioros al escuchar la respuesta del León.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Lo necesitamos!- Se defendió este.

-¡Aioria! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Hubieras robado más por lo menos, Idiota! Con eso no nos compramos ni un pasaje.- Regaño el castaño a su hermano menor.

-Exacto.- Contestó el Gato.

-¿Disculpa?- Dijo un confundido Caballero.

-No alcanza para un pasaje, pero si es suficiente para pagarle a dos personas.- Explicó el menor de los hermanos.

-Ya Aioria, ¿Qué estas pensando?- Preguntó nuevamente el Santo de la Flecha.

-Mira hermano la cosa va así: Nosotros le pagamos a dos personas para que se hagan pasar por terroristas, le decimos a estos que llamen a la central y que los amenacen diciendo que plantaron una bomba.- Terminó de explicar el León.

-¿Terroristas? ¡Hermano! ¿¡Estas loco?!- El castaño se había salido de sus quicios, sabía que al gato le encantaba hacer bromas, pero esto estaba yendo muy lejos.

-Tú solo escucha.- Fue lo único que dijo Aioria. Sin más, saco su celular, marcó un par de números y comenzó a hablar con alguien. Mientras tanto Aioros observaba al León, su broma había ido muy lejos y sospechaba que algo saldría mal.

Aproximadamente luego de 15 minutos la misteriosa llamada terminó, el Arquero había tomado asiento en una butaca de la sala en la cual se encontraban, mientras el castaño menor se encontraba parado a unos metros de el. El Santo de Leo caminó rápidamente donde su hermano, en su cara se dibujaba una expresión de preocupación y a la ves de nervios.

El presentimiento del Caballero de Sagitario había sido correcto, por la expresión de su hermano, algo había salido mal.

-Aioria, ¿Qué ocurrió?- Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Todo salio mal, eso ocurrió.- Soltó un nervioso Guardián que ahora se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro.

-¿Mal? ¿¡Que hiciste?!- Nuevamente el Arquero se estaba saliendo de sus quicios.

-¡Eran terroristas reales Aioros, volarán el aeropuerto!- Confesó un nervioso León dorado.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Todo esto es una locura!- Comenzó a gritar un sobresaltado Santo.

-¡Lo se, Lo se! ¡Fui muy lejos! Pero, ¡Debemos hacer algo hermano!- El ojiverde trataba de calmar al castaño.

-Tienes razón Aioria, somos Caballeros, fue nuestra culpa, ¡Debemos detener esto! Sígueme.- Sin más, ambos castaños comenzaron a correr, pero había un pequeño problema; No sabían donde se encontraba la bomba.

-¡Oye, Gato! ¿Dónde se encuentra la bomba?- Pregunto el mayor.

-¡En el segundo piso, Aioros!- Exclamó el castaño mientras seguía corriendo.

Al llegar al segundo piso del aeropuerto, pudieron divisar a dos figuras algo extrañas, sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron hacía ellos, al parecer eran los responsables de todo. Los Santos al no contar con sus armaduras deberían pelear utilizando solamente sus puños, lo cuál no era problema, se trataba de terroristas, no de otros caballeros.

-Oye, Aioria ¿Son ellos?- Interrogó nuevamente el Arquero, mientras señalaba a las dos extrañas figuras.

-Sí, estoy seguro que son ellos.- Afirmo.

-Pues entonces vamos, ¡Tenemos un aeropuerto que salvar!- Habló el hermano mayor mientras comenzaba a correr nuevamente.

Corrieron unos metros más y se abalanzaron sobre las dos figuras que se encontraban de espaldas, al darse vuelva y ver como dos jóvenes muy parecidos se abalanzaban sobre ellos se sorprendieron. Al único que reconocieron fue a Aioria, el les había dado un poco de dinero para que finjan que eran terroristas, aunque realmente lo eran, luego dirigieron su mirada a la otra figura, muy parecida al anterior así que se dieron cuenta que debería ser un pariente cercano, su hermano.

La batalla dio inicio, los Santos se encontraban peleando cara a cara con los terroristas, los pasajeros y empleados que se encontraban allí miraban sorprendidos la escena, nunca se había visto algo así, por lo menos no en ese lugar. Los villanos de esta situación peleaban bastante bien, podían esquivar algunos puñetazos de parte de los Santos, estos no iban a la velocidad de la luz, debido a que no traían sus armaduras.

-Espérame aquí, Aioros.- Le susurró el menor a este.

-Aioria, ¿Dónde vas?- Esta vez el que susurraba era el mayor.

-Tu solo espera.- Fue lo único que dijo el León.

El Santo de Leo salió de batalla, dejando al Arquero peleando contra los dos terroristas, el combate habría acabado hace tiempo, de no ser porque ellos se encontraban débiles, aun no habían tenido tiempo de comer nada, Solamente pudieron beber un poco de líquido para no deshidratarse.

Unos minutos después el Caballero de Leo se abría paso entre la multitud, aunque esta ves no venía con las manos vacías, en cada una de ellas traía unos bates de madera que había tomado "prestados". A ambos Santos le gustaban las peleas limpias, sin intervención de ninguna clase de arma, pero estos se encontraban cansados y debían conseguir la manera de viajar gratis. Llegó donde Aioros, y le dio uno de los bates, rápidamente estos atacaron y ganaron la batalla. De un golpe secó el Arquero había conseguido dejar inconsciente a uno de ellos, se sentía algo torpe por no poder ganarles a unos simples terroristas, pero debían salvar a todos. Por otra parte, el León golpeo en el estomago al otro, dejándolo sin aire, para finalmente quedar inconsciente. Ambos Caballeros encontraron un celular que tenía una cuenta regresiva que marcaba 0:10, de un par de golpes lo destruyeron completamente y lograron desactivar la bomba.

-¡Nos han salvado, estamos agradecidos!- Agradecieron los empleados que se encontraban presentes allí.

-No es nada.- Habló el mayor de los hermanos.

-Por favor, permítanos recompensarlos.- Dijo uno de los empleados.

-En ese caso, ¿Podrían ser dos pasajes?- Se atrevió a preguntar el gato, después de todo, realmente los habían salvado.

-¡Aioria!- Regaño el de Sagitario a su hermano menor en un susurro.

-Claro, es lo menos que podemos hacer.- Fue la respuesta que recibió de parte de los empleados, dejando a un sorprendido Aioros.

-Bueno hermanito, ahora, ¡Viajaremos gratis!- Comenzó a festejar Aioria.

-¡Lo hicimos!- Por su parte, el guardián de la novena casa también comenzó a festejar.

Y así, ambos Caballeros dieron la vuelta, volviendo al primer piso, para encontrarse con Shion, Kiki y Camus. Se merecían un descanso.

_Aioros y Aioria ya pueden viajar gratis._

**Shaka.**

El Santo de la Virgen también se había separado del resto, decidió que buscaría la manera de viajar gratis por su propia cuenta. Se encontraba caminando en el tercer piso, pensando alguna manera de lograr su objetivo, viajar gratis no era una tarea muy fácil.

Mientras ideaba un plan, pudo ver como una azafata ingresaba a la sala de empleados, que al parecer se encontraba desabitada. Y fue en ese momento que la inspiración se hizo presente en el pelirubio.

_-"¡Lo tengo!"- _Pensó para si mismo mientras caminaba donde la azafata se encontraba abriendo la puerta.

_-"Me haré pasar por azafata, nadie se dará cuenta."- _Nuevamente se dijo para si mismo.

De un rápido movimiento, tapo la boca y los ojos de la empleada, sin darle tiempo de ver el rostro de su secuestrador. El tercer piso se encontraba bastante vació, así que de un movimiento rápido ingresaron dentro de la sala.

-Necesito un traje de Azafato, Ahora.- Ordenó Shaka, mientras colocaba un pedazo de tela en la boca de la victima.

Asustada, la empleada fue hacía un armario que había en esa sala y de allí saco un traje de azafato que iba perfectamente con el Guardián de la sexta casa.

-Gracias.- Habló el ojiceleste.

-Pero, si le llegas a decir a alguien de esto, te juro que te ira muy, pero muy mal.- Amenazó el Santo de Virgo, mientras se dirigía hacía lo que parecía ser un baño, pero antes de ingresar a este, nuevamente la amenazó:

-Te quedas aquí, si me entero de que trataste de pedir auxilio te haré sufrir.-

El hindú ingresó al pequeño baño y comenzó a ponerse el uniforme de su nuevo empleo temporal. Del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba una muy asustada empleada, sentada en el suelo, en pleno silencio a causa de la tela que el Caballero le había colocado.

Pasaron unos minutos y se escuchó como la puerta del baño comenzaba a abrirse, y de allí salio un Shaka vestido de azafato, el traje le sentaba perfecto y sabía que su victima no diría nada.

_-"¡Shaka, eres genial!"- _Pensaba para si mismo, orgulloso, mientras se acercaba a la pobre y asustada empleada.

-Muy bien, te dejaré libre, pero ya sabes, ni una palabra de esto.- Sin más el ojiceleste retiró la tela de la boca de la azafata y ambos salieron del cuarto como si nada hubiera pasado. La joven seguía asustada, pero por su bien no diría nada.

El Santo más cercano a Dios, había conseguido un trabajo como azafato, eso significaba que no debería conseguir un pasaje, viajaría gratis.

_Shaka viajará gratuitamente._

**Volviendo con Shion…**

El ojivioleta se encontraba con sus ojos cerrados, estaba relajado después de todo Camus le había hecho el favor de llevarse un rato a Kiki.

_-"Gracias Acuario, te debo una."- _Dijo mentalmente Shion.

_-"Sin Kiki aquí podré descansar un poco."- _Pensó nuevamente.

Cuando el Lemuriano mencionó al pequeño pelirrojo en sus pensamientos se acordó de lo que Athena le había dicho:

**-Flash Back-**

_En el templo principal se encontraba Shion, junto con Athena y el pequeño Kiki. El patriarca y la joven estaban sentados en los sillones, mientras tomaban un té, discutiendo sobré su nueva vida. Por otro lado el pelirrojo se encontraba jugando con el cabello del patriarca._

_-Escúchame Shion.- Habló la deidad fijando su mirada en el peliverde._

_-¿Qué ocurre señorita?- Preguntó este._

_-Solamente me ha alcanzado para comprar un pasaje de primera clase, pero esta en ti a quien se lo des. Uno de ustedes viajará gratis, mientras que los demás deberán hacerlo por sus propios medios.- Explicó la Diosa al ojivioleta._

_-Bien mi señora, elegiré bien a quien dárselo.- Contestó el Lemuriano._

_-"Ese pasaje es mío".- Pensó el peliverde._

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-¡Dioses! ¡Olvidé que Kiki también debe viajar!- Exclamó el Patriarca llamando la atención de los que allí se encontraban.

-¿Qué haré? Solamente hay un pasaje, y no quiero tener que conseguirlo por mi mismo, pero tampoco puedo abandonar a Kiki aquí.- Esta ves murmuró más para si mismo, así no llamaba la atención.

-Pero quizás alguien de aquí sea tan bondadoso de cuidarlo por un tiempo…- Nuevamente murmuró.

-No, no, no, ¿Qué estas pensando Shion? ¡No lo puedes abandonar!- Se dijo a sí mismo.

-¡Ya se! Kiki es lo suficiente pequeño y mi maleta…- El Lemuriano dirigió la vista a esta, llevo su mano a la barbilla y comenzó a rascarse esta como si tuviera un gran plan.

-Haré lugar en mi maleta y pondré a Kiki allí dentro, luego dejaré una pequeña abertura para que no se asfixie y problema resuelto.- Ante su maravilloso plan, el peliverde sonrió triunfalmente.

**Aldebarán y Ángelo. **

El Toro y el Cangrejo se encontraban caminando en dirección hacía la pista de aterrizaje, debían pensar una manera de viajar y no tenían nada en mente.

-Oye, Aldebarán, ¿Y si matamos a dos pasajeros y nos hacemos pasar por ellos?- Soltó el Santo de Cáncer mientras miraba al techo.

-Creo que la falta de comida ya te hace delirar, Ángelo.- Respondió el Santo de Tauro, desviando su vista hacia el Cangrejo.

-Solo decía, ¿Acaso tienes un plan?- Preguntó el Guardián de la tercera casa.

-No, pero no creo que matar personas sea la solución.- Habló el Brasilero desviando su vista nuevamente hacía el camino.

Mientras seguían su caminata hacía la pista de aterrizaje, en una de las paredes se encontraban una tabla con anuncios, el peliazul fijó su mirada en uno que decía:

_-"Urgente, necesitamos un piloto y un co-piloto, nuestros pilotos del vuelo hacía Argentina han sufrido una extraña enfermedad de último momento y no están capacitados para manejar. Interesados por favor acudan a la recepción del primer piso, Gracias."_

Al leer esto, los ojos del peliazul se iluminaron, había encontrado la manera de viajar gratis, era un genio. El pelivioleta miró al ojiazul y noto su cambio de ánimo. El toro se dio cuenta que este miraba fijamente un anunció.

-Oye, Ángelo, ¿Qué estas pensando?- Interrogó el guardián mientras observaba fijamente al Santo de Cáncer.

-Aldebarán, tengo la solución a nuestro problema, Sígueme.- El peliazul comenzó a caminar hacía las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso, seguido de un pelivioleta algo confundido.

El de Tauro y el de Cáncer bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la recepción, allí una empleada que se encontraba firmando unos papeles, los vio y los atendió.

-Buenos días Caballeros, ¿Qué se les ofrece?- Tomo palabra la empleada.

-Venimos por el aviso que esta colocado en el tablero del segundo piso.- Contestó el Cangrejo.

-¡Oh! ¿Hablan sobre el anuncio de los pilotos?- Preguntó la empleada mientras miraba a los jóvenes.

-Si, de ese mismo.- Afirmo Ángelo.

-Por favor, síganme.-

La empleada salio de atrás del mostrador, y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacía la pista de aterrizaje, el peliazul comenzó a imitar a la joven y finalmente un aun confundido Aldebarán los imito.

Al llegar a pista se dirigieron hacía uno de los aviones que tenía como destino Argentina. Se subieron en este y fueron guiados hacía la cabina de piloto. No era muy grande, ni muy chica, había dos asientos, delante de estos se encontraban los volantes y el panel de control. En el techo se encontraban diversas clases de botones, y el que lograron reconocer fue el de auxilio.

-Muy bien jóvenes, esta será la cabina en la cual ustedes manejaran. Como dice en el anuncio, tiene como destino el país Argentina. El avión parte a las 17:00 p.m mientras tanto, pueden alimentarse y descansar un poco.- Les indico la empleada amablemente.

-Muchas gracias, estaremos aquí a la hora indicada.- Habló amablemente Aldebarán.

-Si, gracias.- Contestó por su parte el cangrejo, que dejó algo sorprendido al toro, era raro ver a Ángelo ser tan amable con alguien.

-Bueno, si no hay nada más, volveré a mi trabajo. Nos vemos luego.- Se despidió la empleada, esta re retiro dejando a los dos Caballeros aún en el avión.

-Oye, Ángelo, tu idea fue buena pero solo hay un pequeño problema… ¡No tenemos idea de cómo manejar un avión!- Exclamó el guardián de la segunda casa mientras tomaba al ojiazul de los hombros.

-Tranquilo Toro, tengo todo fríamente calculado ahora vamos con los demás, ya cumplimos nuestra misión.- Respondió el de Cáncer mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente hacía el edificio, para encontrarse con sus compañeros de armas.

-Como tú digas Ángelo.- Murmuró el de Tauro. Este imitó al cangrejo y comenzó a caminar detrás de el, rumbo al edificio central.

_Aldebarán y Ángelo viajarían gratis._

**Milo.**

El escorpión se encontraba sentado en una butaca del tercer piso, todos habían decidido separarse para encontrar una manera de viajar. Al de Escorpio no le era nada fácil idear un plan sin ayuda, era inteligente, pero los que le venían a la mente eran demasiado locos.

Una de sus diversas ideas fue meterse por la ventana del avión y así viajar, pero sabía que eso era imposible, debido a la seguridad que allí había.

Otro de sus planes fue meterse en la maleta de alguien, pero era más que raro, ¿En que maleta cabería un cuerpo humano? Solamente alguien lo suficientemente idiota haría eso.

Finalmente tuvo una idea que no era tan mala.

_-"¿Y si me hago pasar por discapacitado?"- _Pensó el ojiturquesa mientras miraba fijamente a un hombre que se encontraba en silla de ruedas.

_-"Quizás así se apiaden de mi y me dejen pasar"- _Nuevamente pensó.

_-"Pero… ¿De donde consigo una silla de ruedas o algo parecido?- _Se preguntó para si mismo.

_-"¿Y si…? Oh no Milo, no puedes ser tan cruel. Pero…Es necesario, no puedo quedarme aquí. ¡Milo! Ni se te ocurra. Pero… ¡Milo!"- _En la mente del Santo de Escorpio había comenzado una batalla mental entre el mismo.

Su magnifica idea consistía en ir hacía el pobre hombre que se encontraba en silla de ruedas y tomarla "Prestada" de alguna manera para poder viajar. Una parte de el quería, era necesario no podía quedarse allí, pero otra parte de el se negaba en absoluto, robarle a un pobre discapacitado era algo muy cruel.

_-"Quizás la alquilo por algún lado del aeropuerto, debería preguntarle."- _El de Escorpio, decidido se acerco hacía el discapacitado y preguntó:

-Buenos días, ¿Podría decirme usted donde consiguió su silla de ruedas?- Preguntó amablemente.

-Oh, buenos días joven, la eh conseguido aquí en el aeropuerto, si necesita una puede pedirla en la recepción del segundo piso.- Fue la respuesta que obtuvo del amable hombre.

-¿En el segundo piso? Muchas gracias.- Agradeció el ojiturquesa mientras iba rumbo hacía el piso inferior.

_-"Seguramente allí se encuentran el Toro y el Cangrejo, quizás los encuentre y me den una mano con esto.-" _

Milo bajo las escaleras y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a sus compañeros y allí pudo divisar a las figuras del peliazul y el pelivioleta. El Escorpión camino hacía ellos dispuesto a pedirles un favor, sabía que Aldebarán aceptaría, pero no estaba seguro de la respuesta de Ángelo.

-¡Oigan amigos!- Exclamó Milo desde la distancia llamando la atención de estos dos, que no lo habían visto.

-¡Hey, Bicho! ¿Ya has conseguido la manera de viajar?- Le habló el Santo de Cáncer desde la distancia mientras se acercaba caminando.

-No, y por eso requiero de su ayuda.- Habló el peliazul.

-Claro Bichin, ¿Qué necesitas?- Esta ves el que intervino fue Aldebarán de Tauro.

-Ooh…Bueno…Necesito que me ayuden a conseguir una silla de ruedas.- Soltó el de Escorpio.

-Una silla de ruedas, ¿Enserio?- Preguntó un confundido Toro.

-Si, bueno, la necesito para mí…Ya sabes, para viajar gratis.- Se justificó el ojiturquesa.

-¿Enserio Milo? ¿Esa fue tu GRAN idea?- Comenzó a reír Ángelo.

-Oh, vamos, lo necesito, no me quiero quedar aquí.- Suplicaba el guardián de la Octava casa.

-Bien, bien, te ayudaremos ¿Cuál es el plan?- Interrogó Aldebarán.

-Bueno, necesito que me acompañen a la recepción y que tú cangrejo te hagas pasar por un discapacitado con dificultades para caminar, ¿Bien?- Explicó el de Escorpio mientras recibía una mirada fulminante de parte del de Cáncer.

-Bien Milo, manos a la obra.- El toro tomo el brazo derecho del ojiazul y lo pasó a través de su cuello, tomando la palma de este con su mano derecha, así pareciera como si le estuviera ayudando a caminar.

Milo comenzó a caminar delante de ellos rumbo a la recepción, cambió su expresión normal a una de preocupación fingida hacía el peliazul, durante el camino se daba vuelta y le decía dramáticamente:

-Estarás bien Ángelo, no te preocupes, ya llegamos.- Fingiendo un 100% de preocupación hacia este.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, por suerte este estaba vacío, solamente se encontraba un empleado acomodando algunos folletos de viajes de placer. Milo se acerco preocupado hasta este y le dijo:

-¡Por favor, necesitamos una silla de ruedas para este buen hombre!- Expresó fingiendo preocupación, que por cierto, lo hacía bastante bien.

-Tiene problemas para caminar, si no le damos una silla de ruedas todo su cuerpo se comenzará a paralizar y no podrá llegar a su destino, pobre, tanto que ha luchado para viajar hacía Argentina, Su madre esta muy enferma y esta en sus últimos momentos. ¡Tenga piedad por favor!- Terminó de contar Milo, mientras unas falsas lagrimas amenazaban con salirse.

El empleado conmovido por la historia del Escorpión le hizo firmar unos cuantos papeles, que lo hacían responsable de cualquier daño que sufriera el "Discapacitado". Luego de que Milo termino con todo el papelerio espero aproximadamente unos 10 minutos y vio como uno de los gerentes del aeropuerto se acercaba con una silla de ruedas.

_-"El escorpión ha ganado esta batalla"- _Pensó este orgullosamente.

Al ver como el joven se acercaba con la silla de ruedas, señalo a Ángelo para que valla donde este y le de la silla.

-Aquí tiene señor, espero que se recupere.- Fue lo único que dijo el joven gerente antes de retirarse nuevamente.

-Muchas gracias, realmente se lo agradezco, no sabe lo que significa para ese buen muchacho.- Habló nuevamente el peliazul al borde de las lagrimas, que obviamente eran falsas.

El Santo se acercó hacia el de Cáncer, que se encontraba sentado en la silla, clavando su mirada asesina en los ojos del bicho, este se acercó y comenzó a guiar a Ángelo seguido por Aldebarán de Tauro.

Al llegar a un lugar bastante lejos de la recepción, el Caballero de Cáncer trató de abalanzarse sobre Milo para darle la golpiza de su vida por la vergüenza que este le había echo pasar, pero fue detenido por Aldebarán, quien lo sostenía de su brazo izquierdo.

-¡Joder bicho! ¡Me las pagarás, Lo juro!- Amenazaba un muy furioso peliazul que trataba de librarse del agarre de Aldebarán.

Por otra parte Milo también comenzó a reírse, no por su fantástica actuación si no por el estado en el cual se encontraba el ojiazul.

-Bien, bien, te las pagaré pero otro día, hoy estoy muy cansado.- Decía en forma de burla el ojiturquesa.

-¿Eso es todo bichin?- Le preguntó el brasilero.

-Si, muchas gracias Alde, ojala Ángelo fuera un cuarto de bueno como tú.- Agradeció Milo en forma de broma, mientras recibía otra mirada asesina del peliazul.

Finalmente el cangrejo se tranquilizo un poco, le dio la silla al Bicho y se fue hacía el piso de abajo junto con Aldebarán, aún seguía un poco enojado a causa del peliazul, pero algún día se las pagaría, de eso estaría seguro.

Milo había conseguido la silla de ruedas y ahora podría viajar gratis haciéndose pasar por discapacitado, realmente no era algo muy gracioso, pero debía llegar de alguna manera a aquel país. Se merecía un descanso, su actuación le había agotado y tenía más hambre que antes. Sin más se sentó en la silla de ruedas y pasando desapercibido del empleado y el gerente, se dirigió al Buffet.

Quizás mañana suba la otra parte, depende si llegue a terminarlo, Besitos! :3


	4. Locura en el Aeropuerto Parte 3, Final

¡Buenaaasss! Luego de aproximadamente quien sabe cuanto tiempo, termine de editarlo, realmente nunca pensé que me llevaría tanto tiempo Dx Solamente pasaba para saludarlos y dejarles la última parte del capítulo 2, ¡Si! Finalmente la última parte x3 Bueno, no molesto más y los dejo leer tranquilos el Fic! ^w^

Solamente quería aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen, ni pretendo ganar dinero con ellos, solamente los utilizo como forma de entretenimiento, los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada.

¡Nos vemos al final del Cap.! :3

**Locura en el Aeropuerto Parte 3, [Final].**

**Saga y Kanon.**

Los gemelos se encontraban caminando en el primer piso, estos habían decidido buscar la manera de viajar gratis quedándose allí, habían hecho todo lo posible para que no les tocará trabajar juntos en esta misión, pero para su mala suerte, sus nombres fueron los últimos en salir.

Los ojiverdes se estaban acercando hacía la sección donde estaba el detector de metales, estaban en silencio, no querían comenzar una nueva guerra en el aeropuerto, pero si seguían así no viajarían nunca.

-Kanon, ¿Ya pensaste en algo?- Preguntó el gemelo mayor.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que pensar yo, Saga?- Se quejó el Ex –Dragón Marino, mientras seguía caminando.

-¿Qué? ¿Siempre tú? ¡El único que piensa soy yo!- Le echo en cara a su gemelo.

-¿Disculpa? ¡Siempre soy yo el que nos saca de los apuros!- Se defendió Kanon.

-¿Tú? ¿Enserio? No me hagas reír.- Habló el de Géminis mientras comenzaba a reírse.

-¡Cállate Saga! ¡Tu crees que eres inteligente pero eres un inútil!- Dijo el menor.

-¿¡Inútil?! ¡El único inútil eres tú! ¡Yo siempre me encargo de todo! ¡La ropa, la limpieza, el orden, la comida, tu no haces nada!- Esta ves el que se quejaba era el mayor.

-Oh, ¡Discúlpame Cenicienta!- Habló sarcásticamente Kanon.

-¿¡CENICIENTA?! ¡COMIENZA A CORRER POR TU VIDA, IDIOTA!- Gritó furioso el de cabellos oscuros, mientras que tomaba un libro que se encontraba en la recepción y se lo revoleaba a su gemelo.

-¡HAY! ¡ESO DOLIO, INÚTIL!- Se quejó el de cabellos claros mientras se frotaba la frente, donde había impactado el libro.

El Ex –Dragón Marino tomó una maleta que se encontraba allí y se la tiro a Saga, pero este de un rápido movimiento la esquivo, haciendo que impacte contra una de las ventanas y la rompa en miles de pedazos.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡MIRA LO QUE HAS HECHO!- Soltó un furioso Santo de Géminis que corría velozmente hacía su gemelo, dispuesto a darle una golpiza.

Mientras tanto, todos los presentes allí se habían quedado como estatuas, no todos los días podían ver una pelea de esa clase. Algunos estaban asustados y se tiraron al suelo, temiendo de los gemelos, otros simplemente se quedaron observando y finalmente algunos salían de allí por seguridad.

Los empleados de ese piso al escuchar el ruido de los vidrios rompiéndose, se alarmaron y llamaron a seguridad. Los gemelos que debían conseguir como viajar gratuitamente, ahora deberían pagar por los daños ocasionados.

-¡Deténganse, jóvenes!- Se escuchó la voz de la empleada que se encontraba en la recepción.

-¡TODO FUE CULPA DE ÉL!- Acusó el menor al mayor, mientras lo empujaba y se lo sacaba de encima.

-¿¡MIA?! ¡TU ME TIRASTE LA MALETA!- Se defendió el guardián de la tercera casa.

-¡Por favor!- Rogó la joven. -¡No me obliguen a llamar a los guardias!- Habló nuevamente la empleada.

-Tsk…¡Esta bien! ¡Ya nos vamos!- Dijo Saga, sin más tomo a Kanon del brazo y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria. Al estar furioso con su gemelo menor, apretaba fuertemente su brazo y este se quejaba.

-¡Basta, me duele! ¡Suéltame, no soy un animal, no escaparé!- Se quejaba el de cabellos claros.

El de Géminis desvío la mirada hacía el Ex –Dragón Marino y lo fulmino con esta, no sin antes soltarlo.

-Tengo una idea Kanon, sígueme.- Habló cortante el mayor mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía las butacas.

El menor solamente obedeció a este y imito su anterior movimiento, una ves que llegaron a los asientos Saga le ordenó que se sentara en estos.

-Escúchame, nos haremos pasar por cuidadores de maletas, ¿Entendido?-

-¿Cuidadores de maletas? ¿Enserio?- Preguntó un confundido peliazul.

-Sí, ¿Acaso tienes una idea mejor?- Esta vez el que interrogó fue el peliazul mayor.

-Pff, esta bien, como digas, pero si algo sale mal será toda tu culpa.- Aclaró el de cabellos claros.

-Esta bien, pero solamente podría salir mal por tu culpa.-

-Si, como diga, señor perfecto.- Dijo sarcásticamente. –Dime cerebrito, ¿Cómo haremos eso?-

-Con esto.- Del bolsillo de los Jeans que traía el de Géminis, sacó una llave que parecía ser de oficina.

-¿De donde sacaste eso, Saga?- Preguntó sorprendido la ex Marina de Poseidón.

-¿Recuerdas el libro que te tire en la cara?-

-Claro que sí, aun me duele idiota.- Afirmó el menor mientras nuevamente comenzaba a tocarse la frente.

-Bueno, cuando fui a recogerlo para lanzártelo, encontré una llave al lado de este, en ese momento tuve el magnifico plan de hacernos pasar por cuidadores de maletas, se que esta llave debe ser de algún cuarto de empleados y allí seguramente habrá trajes.- Explicó el mayor.

-Muy genial tu idea, pero se te olvido algo, querido hermano…¿De que cuarto se supone que es esa llave?- Preguntó Kanon mientras miraba fijamente a su gemelo.

-Muy fácil, de la puerta de allá, tontito.- Afirmó el Santo de Géminis mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía triunfalmente.

-¿Tienes pruebas?- Le desafió el menor.

-Claro idiota, si esta en la recepción del primer piso, significa que lleva al cuarto de empleados de este, si no fuera así ¿Por qué tendrían una llave no perteneciente a este piso? Piensa un poco Kanon.- Habló el Geminiano.

-Interesante… ¿Eso quiere decir que viajaremos gratis?-

-Claro que sí, vamos allí, nos colocamos dos trajes, subimos al avión y listo.- Concluyó Saga mientras nuevamente sonreía triunfalmente.

-Ya sabes que si algo sale mal, será tu culpa, idiota.- Dijo el de cabellos claros.

-Solamente saldría mal si tú te mandas una de las tuyas.-

-¿Una de las mías? ¿De que hablas? ¡El que siempre arruina las cosas eres tú!- Le echo en cara al mayor.

-¿Yo? ¿Quieres que te diga cuantas cosas arruinaste y que yo tuve que arreglar?- Desafió el de cabellos oscuros al de cabellos claros.

-¿Hablas enserio? Esta bien, dime aunque sea una.- Respondió el Sea Dragon.

-Bien, aquí vamos:

Número 1: "Recuerdas cuando tu...-Tomo palabra el guardián de Géminis.

Y así los gemelos estuvieron discutiendo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, Saga le mencionaba a Kanon todo lo que había pasado por culpa de el, y el menor a la vez, también le echaba en cara al mayor todo lo que había echo por este.

Pero de algo estaban seguros: Habían completado su misión y sabían que viajarían gratis sin ninguna clase de problemas.

**Shura y Afrodita.**

El Español y el Sueco estaban sentados en las butacas del tercer piso, tratando de idear un plan para cumplir su objetivo. Sabían que el avión partía a las 17:00 p.m y eran aproximadamente las 15:45 p.m. Debían pensar rápido o de otra manera se quedarían allí, varados en un aeropuerto, sin dinero, sin donde ir, solos.

Ambos se encontraban muy concentrados, el de Piscis tenía su vista fijada en el techo, con sus brazos estirados a lo largo de los asientos y de piernas cruzadas. Por otro lado el de Capricornio tenía sus ojos cerrados, su barbilla estaba apoyada en sus dos manos y sus piernas se encontraban derechas.

-Oye Shura, ¿Has pensado en algo?- Preguntó el peliceleste.

-Tengo algo en mente, pero solamente hay un problema.- Respondió el pelinegro.

-¿Y cual es ese problema cabra?- Nuevamente interrogó el ojiceleste.

-Bueno…Verás…Tú…- Habló el de Capricornio, pero temía ante la reacción de su compañero de Armas.

-Ya, ¡Habla de una vez! Ni que fuera una idea tan terrible.-

-Bien, El problema es que….Debes hacerte pasar por mujer y….- Esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro inaudible, pero como el Pisciano tiene buen oído, lo escuchó.

Y allí se encontraba Shura, hace unos segundos estaba sentado en una de las butacas, conversando con su compañero, pero ahora se encontraba tirado en el suelo con su mejilla roja. El peliceleste al escuchar el pequeño "Problema" de su plan, perdió el control y golpeó al español con toda su fuerza, pensaba que lo había dejado inconsciente pero no fue así, luego de unos minutos el guardián de la décima casa se encontraba de pie.

-¡Shura! ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir eso?- Dijo un enfadado Afrodita.

-Pero… ¡Solamente era una idea! ¡Me pegaste muy fuerte!- Se quejó el ojiverde mientras frotaba su aún roja mejilla.

-¿Y que gano si me hago pasar por mujer?- Preguntó el pescado.

-No es solamente eso, no me dejaste terminar.- Se excusó el de Capricornio.

-¿¡Hay más?!- Exclamó el Sueco, sabía que no era nada lindo lo que se traía el pelinegro.

-Si… Bueno… Deberás hacerte pasar por mujer, pero no solamente eso, si no… embarazada.- Nuevamente lo último lo dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno mucho más bajo, casi un susurro. Pero lamentablemente, el peliceleste había logrado escuchar.

-¿¡QUÉ? ¡EMBARAZADA! ¿¡ENSERIO SHURA, ENSERIO?!- Dijo un alterado pescado, en sus ojos se reflejaba la furia.

El ojiceleste, furioso, levanto su puño derecho y lo dirigió hacía el español, quien se dio cuenta tarde de la intención de su compañero de Armas, y recibió nuevamente un golpe de parte de este, solamente que fue en la mejilla izquierda. Ahora, el poseedor de Excalibur tenía las dos mejillas rojas e hinchadas como si de un tomate se tratase.

-Bueno pero…- Trató de hablar el ojiverde, mientras se sobada ambas mejillas.

-¡Shura! ¿Crees que nos dejarán viajar gratis porque este embarazada?- Habló seriamente el ojiceleste, mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

-Bueno, podríamos decirles que tenemos la operación preparada en Argentina, y esta programada para mañana, y que nos robaron los pasajes. O si no, el Plan B, sería decirles que lo sumen a la cuenta de Athena.- Explicó el Santo de Capricornio, mientras aun con las mejillas hinchadas volvía a tomar asiento en las butacas.

-Bien, bien, estas diciendo que el Plan A sería lo de la operación y el B causarle más problemas a nuestra Diosa, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el Santo de Piscis.

-Si, en caso del plan B nos meteríamos en problemas pero…- El español no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpido nuevamente por el de Piscis.

-¡Perfecto, Shura! Quiero venganza por mis pobres rosas, quien sabe lo que le este haciendo esa odiosa.- Dijo el ojiceleste, mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente.

-Bien, pues, para que parezcas embarazada te prestaré una de mis almohadas, ¿Vale?-

-Bien, bien, con tal de no quedarme en este Aeropuerto hago lo que venga.-

-Entonces ven, vamos a prepararnos, no falta mucho para nuestra partida.- Concluyó el pelinegro mientras se levantaba y tomaba su maleta.

Y sin más, los dos Santos de Oro se fueron rumbo al baño, Shura le prestaría una de sus almohadas para asemejar el vientre de embarazada, y por otra parte Afrodita obviamente había equipado su maquillaje, así que no tendrían problema alguno. El único obstáculo por superar era lograr engañar a los Guardias del avión, y si no pasarían directamente al plan B.

**Dokho y Mu.**

El de Libra y el de Aries se encontraban sentados en una de las mesitas del Buffet del segundo piso. Ambos se encontraban hablando sobre posibles ideas para viajar gratuitamente, pero ninguna de ellas era lo suficientemente coherente, o fácil de hacer.

-¿Dokho, se te ha ocurrido algo lo suficientemente fácil para un humano? Preguntó el de Aries, no faltaba mucho para la hora de partida del avión y ellos aún no habían conseguido la manera de viajar.

-No Mu, ¿Y tú, pensaste algo?- Esta vez el que pregunto fue el Chino.

-Tengo un plan, pero no se si funcione.- Habló el pelilila.

-¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es?- Dijo el de cabellos castaños.

-Podríamos hacernos pasar por empleados del avión, como azafatos.- Explicó el ojiverde.

-No, eso no es posible.- Negó el de Libra.

-Pero… ¿Por qué maestro?- Interrogó un confundido Mu.

-Porque hace un rato vi a Shaka pasar por aquí, y estaba vestido de Azafato, a el se le ocurrió primero.-

-Entonces… ¿Qué hacemos? Falta media hora para que parta el avión, y debemos tratar de encontrar a los demás.- Expresó un preocupado Santo de Aries, no quería quedarse varado allí.

-Lo haremos a mi manera, Mu.- Dokho miro fijamente a un confundido pelilila y una sonría se satisfacción se hizo presente en su rostro.

-¿Su manera? ¿De que hablas maestro?- Por el tono de voz del ojiverde, cualquiera se daría cuenta que estaba un poco asustado y preocupado, los planes del castaño a veces eran demasiados locos.

-Lo haremos fácil, tú te meterás en una maleta, y yo entraré por una de las ventanas del avión.- Terminó de hablar el guardián de la séptima casa, mientras volvía a sonreír.

-Maestro… ¿Acaso usted enloqueció?- Preguntó el guardián de la primera casa, muy preocupado.

-Claro que no, Mu, lo haremos fácil, tu encuentras una maleta lo suficientemente amplia, te metes allí y yo, me cuido de los guardias y me meto por la ventana al avión y todos felices.-

-Bien, si es la única opción, lo haré, pero si algo malo ocurre ¡Todo será tu culpa!- Aclaró el de Aries mientras se levantaba de su asiento, dispuesto a encontrar la dichosa maleta.

-Bien, sígueme, cuando estábamos caminando para venir acá, vi una maleta lo suficientemente amplia para que entres en ella, si tenemos suerte estará allí y podrás viajar sin ninguna clase de problemas.- Le explicó el ojiverde, mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¡Pero me ahogaré! ¡Son más de 10 horas de viajes, maestro!-

-No te preocupes, dejarás una pequeña abertura para respirar.-

Al llegar cerca de las escaleras para dirigirse al primer piso, se encontraba una maleta, algo amplia, donde solamente cabería un humano si se hacia bolita, pero el de Aries estaba dispuesto a realizar cualquier cosa con tal de no quedarse varado en el Aeropuerto.

-Bien Mu, esta es la maleta, al parecer nadie sospechará de nada, esta parte esta muy vacía.- Dijo el castaño mientras observaba hacia todos lados.

-Maestro, usted esta loco.- Fue lo único que expresó el ojiverde antes de abrir esa maleta.-

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.- Animó el Chino al pelilila.

-No lo se, el dueño de esta maleta se dará cuenta que hay peso de más, si me descubren… ¿Qué digo?-

-Solamente diles que… ¡Te secuestraron y te metieron en esa maleta!- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió al de Libra en ese momento.

-Solo un idiota se creería eso, Dokho.- Habló Mu rodando sus verdes ojos.

-Pues tendrás tanta suerte que un idiota te tocará.- Expresó el guardián de la séptima casa mientras sonreía de lado.

-Bien, si algo sale mal, juro que me las pagarás.-

Sin más el de Aries abrió la maleta y como pudo se metió en ella, trato de buscar una posición cómoda, así que, se sentó en el interior de esta, atrajo sus piernas hacía su pecho y bajo su cabeza. No era la posición más cómoda de todas, pero para estar dentro de una maleta, era una de las mejores.

-Bien, la cerraré, pero dejaré un pequeño agujero par que no te asfixies.- Le dijo el Chino mientras comenzaba a cerrar la maleta.

-Me quedaré aquí hasta que alguien venga, si no se da cuenta que estas dentro, iré directamente hacía la pista y me meteré en el avión.- Volvió a tomar palabra el castaño.

-Suerte con eso.- Fue lo único que salio de los labios del ojiverde.

Dokho finalmente terminó de cerrar la maleta, no sin antes dejar un pequeño orificio para que el pelilila no se ahogara a causa de la falta de aire. Camino directamente hacía las butacas que se situaban en el medio del pasillo y tomo asiento allí, esperando a que alguien venga por la maleta. Sabía que su plan iba a dar buenos resultados, después de todo el de Aries era bastante liviano, y su idea de meterse por una ventana era magnifica.

**Mientras tanto con Shion..**

_-"¿Dónde estarán? ¡Ya tendrían que haber llegado todos aquí, falta poco para las 17:00!"- _Pensaba Shion, mientras observaba la sala del primer piso de lado a lado, esperando ver figuras conocidas.

Camus y Kiki se habían esfumado, desde que se fueron a caminar no volvieron más, o al menos eso creía Shion, porque a lo lejos se podía observar perfectamente la figura del Galo acompañado de una figura pequeña a su lado que sin duda era el pelirrojo.

-¡Camus, Kiki, por aquí!- Exclamó el Lemuriano mientras hacia señas con su mano derecha.

El pelimarino y el pelirrojo dirigieron sus miradas hacía la figura que los llamaba por sus nombres e hacía gestos con su mano, al instante se dieron cuenta que se trataba de Shion y caminaron hacía el.

Habían ido a recorrer el aeropuerto completo, y le llevo más de lo que hubieran esperado, pero al darse cuenta que faltaba menos de media hora para su partida decidieron volver.

Luego de unos cuantos pasos llegaron donde el Patriarca, y el primero en tomar la palabra fue este.

-Oigan, ¿Han visto a alguno de sus compañeros mientras hacían su Tour por aquí?- Tomo el habla el ojivioleta mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

-Mientras caminábamos pude divisar a algunos de ellos, es más en el tercer piso vi a un chico muy parecido a Shaka, pero estaba vestido de azafato.- Respondió el Acuariano mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

-¡Es verdad Shion! ¡Yo también lo vi!- Afirmo el pequeño Kiki alegremente, como de costumbre.

-Pero… ¿Por qué la pregunta Patriarca? ¿Acaso nadie ha venido a informar que encontraron la manera de viajar?- Preguntó un curioso Camus.

-No, para nada, solo he visto a algunos que pasaron por aquí, pero nadie me informó nada.- Contestó el peliverde.

A la distancia se podía escuchar como dos voces un tanto familiares se encontraban gritando mientras se abrían paso por la multitud, eran dos figuras similares y por alguna razón se podía notar que discutían y a la vez se encontraban furiosos. Los dos hombres cada ves se acercaban más hacia Shion, Camus y Kiki. Ambos tenían una larga cabellera, una de ellas era azul oscuro, mientras la otra era un azul más claro. Sus ojos eran de un color verde esmeralda, realmente eran muy similares. En ese instante al Patriarca, al de Acuario y al aprendiz de Aries se le vinieron solamente dos personas a la mente:

-Kanon y Saga.- Dijeron los tres al unísono.

Y sí, habían estado en lo correcto, se trataba de los gemelos de Géminis que se encontraban discutiendo como de costumbre, estaban lo suficientemente cerca de los otros tres individuos, así que pudieron escuchar una parte de sus normales discusiones:

-Número 157, recuerdas ese día cuando nos encontrábamos…- Se escuchó hablar al Gemelo mayor, Saga.

-¡Ya cállate idiota! ¡Estoy cansado de tus estúpidos reclamos, Sagacienta!- Se defendió el menor, Kanon.

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Ahora la victima eres tú! Como siempre, ¿¡No?1- Exclamó un furioso Santo de Géminis.

-¡Claro que lo soy! ¡Tengo que aguantarte todos los días de mi vida!- Esta vez el que habló fue la Ex –Marina de Poseidón.

-¡YA CALLENSE!- Una voz familiar para los gemelos interrumpió una de sus peleas diarias, se trataba de un molesto y exaltado Acuariano.

-¡CAMUS NO INTERVENGAS!- Gritaron los Gemelos al unísono.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes para hacerme callar?- Habló el galo con un tono de furia.

-Oh, Vamos cubito, ¿Ahora te harás tu la victima?- Se atrevió a desafiar el de cabellos claros.

-¿¡La victima?!- Pregunto un exaltado guardián.

-¡YA BASTAA!- Esta vez no se trataba ni de los Gemelos, ni del Acuariano, el que había intervenido entre la pelea había sido nada más ni nada menos que un irritado Patriarca.

-¿Shion?- Dijo el pequeño pelirrojo mientras lo miraba algo sorprendido, Nunca había visto en ese estado al Lemuriano.

-¡Parecen niñas discutiendo por cual de sus ídolos es mejor! ¡Ya paren! ¡Ustedes discutiendo por cosas sin sentido y yo aquí, nervioso porque no se que pasará con sus compañeros, el vuelo sale en menos de 30 minutos, y si alguno de ellos no puede viajar se tendrá que quedar, y si se queda lo perderemos, y si lo perdemos tendremos que enfrentar a Athena, y si enfrentamos a Athena es probable que nos valla mal, Y si nos va mal perderemos nuestros puestos, y si perdemos nuestros puestos no tendremos donde ir, y si no tenemos donde ir tampoco tendremos para comer ni beber, y si no podemos comer ni beber pasaremos mucho hambre, y si pasamos mucho hambre nos enfermaremos, y si nos enfermamos moriremos y si…!- El peliverde hubiera seguido hablando pero fue interrumpido nuevamente, nunca se lo había visto tan nervioso y alterado, nunca.

-¡YA CALLESE SHION!- Gritaron los Gemelos, el de Acuario, y el pequeño Kiki al unísono.

-¡Pero…! ¿Qué pasará con los demás?- Habló un ya más calmado ojivioleta.

-¡No se preocupe, hombre! ¡Son caballeros, ya habrán encontrado la forma de viajar, cálmese!- Dijo el Ex –Dragón Marino.

-¿Ustedes creen eso?- Pregunto un preocupado Patriarca.

-Claro que sí, no son idiotas, ya verá, lo lograran.- Esta vez el que trato de animar al Lemuriano fue el guardián de la Onceava casa.

-Exacto Shion, no te preocupes, ellos lo conseguirán, será mejor que vallamos rumbo al avión, no falta mucho para partir- Sin más el Santo de Géminis tomo su equipaje y comenzó a caminar, seguido de su Gemelo, el Acuariano, el aprendiz de Aries y el Patriarca.

-Oh, y hay una última cosa que quiero decir.- Habló el peliverde.

-¿Qué ocurre Patriarca?- Preguntó Camus.

-Verán, no es nada que tenga que ver con ustedes, solamente con Kiki.- Explico este mientras se acercaba al pequeño.

-¿Qué es Shion? ¿¡Que es, que es?!- Exclamaba alegremente el pelirrojo.

-¡Viajarás en mi maleta pequeño!- Soltó el Lemuriano fingiendo alegría mientras comenzaba a aplaudir y a sonreír.

-¡Siiii! ¡Viajaré en una maleta! ¡Que bien!- Festejaba el niño inocentemente.

Los tres presentes allí se quedaron con cara de sorprendidos, el mismísimo Patriarca no había buscado una forma de que su pequeño pudiera viajar gratis, y ahora lo metería en su maleta. Por otra parte también se sorprendieron por la reacción de Kiki, ha alguien que le comunican que viajará más de 18 horas en una maleta, en la cual podrá respirar poco y nada se ponga tan alegre, quizás sea debido a su edad y que no comprenda el peligro que corre.

Ninguno se atrevió a preguntar ni decir nada, solamente dieron media vuelta y siguieron su camino rumbo al avión, su vida estaba a punto de cambiar, y no sería nada, pero nada, fácil.

**En otra parte del Aeropuerto.**

Un hombre aproximadamente de 1.84 cm de Alto, con piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos verdes se encontraba caminando algo irritado hacia la entrada del aeropuerto, detrás de el se encontraban dos jóvenes parecidos, uno de ellos tenía cabellos plateados y ojos del mismo color, el otro joven tenía cabellos rubios y ojos del mismo color.

Pero no eran los únicos, detrás de estos se encontraban tres hombres más, uno con largos cabellos color plata y ojos de color dorado, al lado de este se encontraba uno de cortos cabellos rubios con unos ojos amarillentos y finalmente un peliazul con ojos cafés.

Se podía notar a simple vista que el de ojos verdes se encontraba irritado y enojado por alguna razón, por otra parte los demás, que iban detrás de el tenían expresiones serias, algunos charlaban entre sí y el resto se encontraba en silencio. También estaban algo furiosos debido a la "Lección" que les habían aplicado, pero trataban de disimular su enojo para no poner más furioso al de piel blanca.

Llego un momento, que durante la caminata rumbo al avión que debían abordar, el de cabellos azabaches no pudo contener más su furia y comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡Estúpido Zeus! ¡Estúpido Poseidón! ¿¡Quiénes se creen que son para quitarme mis poderes y obligarme a convivir con los estúpidos e inútiles humanos!?- Grito irritado el ojiverde, que se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que Hades, la deidad del Inframundo.

Los que se encontraban detrás del Dios, eran los gemelos Thanatos e Hypnos, los dioses de la muerte y el sueño. Y por último los que estaban detrás de las deidades eran los tres Jueces del Inframundo: Minos de Griffon, Radamanthys de Wyvern y Aiacos de Garuda.

Todos se encontraban igual de enojados, aunque lo disimulaban, excepto por la deidad que no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a gritar e insultar a los cuatro vientos a sus hermanos menores.

Luego de la Guerra Santa, Zeus y Poseidón decidieron darle una pequeña "Lección" a su hermanito mayor debido al anterior conflicto con la diosa de la Guerra. La penitencia de Hades consistía en vivir un tiempo determinado en la tierra, conviviendo con simples humanos, debía aprender a valorarlos aunque sea un poco y dejar de odiarlos. Pero, la sentencia no iba solamente para el, los tres Jueces del Inframundo y los Dioses Gemelos tendrían que cumplir la misma sentencia, ni el Rey del Inframundo, ni sus espectros de más confianza sabían cuanto duraría su tortura en la tierra.

Al llegar al detector de metales, el de Wyvern había olvidado su maleta en uno de los pasillos del segundo piso. Recordó que tenía hambre y se había dirigido al Buffet en busca de comida, dejando su maleta contra una de las paredes, pero luego de darse un lujoso almuerzo la olvido completamente.

-Mi Señor Hades, he olvidado mi maleta en el segundo piso, y quería pedir su permiso para ir a buscarla.- Habló el pelirubio. Estuvo meditando por varios minutos si preguntar o no, pero cuando termino de pensarlo se encontraban enfrente del detector de metales. Sabía que su deidad se encontraba de malas, y no sabía cual sería su reacción.

-Esta bien, ve, ¡Pero apúrate o te dejaremos aquí!- Respondió el de cabellos Azabache mientras dejaba su maleta en el detector. Sin más el Juez salió corriendo en busca de su maleta.

Aproximadamente luego de cinco minutos corriendo, el ojiamarillo llegó al segundo piso, y corrió donde había dejado su maleta, y sí allí se encontraba, como la había dejado.

-Ah.- Suspiró aliviado. –Pensé que la había perdido, el Señor Hades iba a matarme.-

El Juez de la estrella de la ferocidad camino hacía su maleta y la tomo en una de sus manos, pero al agarrarla sintió que se sentía mucho más pesada que antes.

Y sí, así era, dentro de esta se encontraba Mu de Aries, un poco asustado, no sabía de quien era la maleta y finalmente alguien había llegado a reclamarla, temía, temía que la abrieran y lo encontraran allí, ¿Qué explicación daría el de Aries? Estaba muy nervioso, y todo gracias a Dokho, que no pudo tener una mejor idea que dejarlo dentro de una valija, y unos minutos después marcharse, dejando el pobre pelilila a su suerte.

-Esta más pesada que antes.- Murmuró el pelirubio.

_-"¡Oh, Dioses! ¡Me encontrará!"- _Pensaba el guardián de la primera casa, mientras comenzaba a transpirar debido a sus nervios.

-Quizás es porque comí de más y ahora todo me pesa.- Habló en voz baja el Juez, mientras daba media vuelta y volvía junto con su Dios.

_-"Ah."- _Suspiró el Ojiverde _–"Pensé que iba a encontrarme."-_

**En otra parte…**

-¿Dónde se metió Radamanthys?- Pregunto el de Garuda, algo molesto, no le gustaba esperar.

-Ya llegará, ya sabes como es él.- Respondió Minos, que se encontraba sentado sobre su maleta.

-¡Pues que se apure o lo dejaré aquí!- Exclamo Hades.

-¡Aquí estoy!- Se escuchó una voz, y allí hizo acto de presencia el dueño de esta, que en sus manos traía una maleta, donde llevaba sus cosas.

-Hasta que llegas, Wyvern.- Se escuchó la voz de Thanatos, el dios de la muerte.

-Bien, entonces caminen, debemos subir al avión.- Ordenó el ojiverde.

Los espectros obedecieron las órdenes de su superior y comenzaron a caminar, faltaban unas horas para llegar a su nuevo hogar y convivir con los mortales por un periodo de tiempo. Caminaban en un silencio absoluto, no querían molestar a Hades, que ya bastante enojado se encontraba para hacerlo poner peor.

-Aah.- Suspiró el peliplateado.

-¿Qué te ocurre Minos?- Preguntó el peliazul.

-Extrañaré la comida de Pandora, en especial sus sándwiches.- Expresó el ojidorado con cierto tono de tristeza.

-Yo también, ¿Quién nos cocinará ahora?- Habló el ojicafe.

-¿Nos moriremos de hambre?- Preguntó algo preocupado el Juez.

-Claro que no, ya conseguiremos la forma de alimentarnos.- Respondió el de Garuda.

-Tienen razón, deberíamos haber traído a Pandora.- El que habló esta vez no fue ninguno de los jueces, ni tampoco fueron los dioses gemelos, fue Hades quien se metió en la conversación de dos de sus jueces, ellos tenían razón ¿Quién les haría de comer? ¿Quién les lavaría su ropa? ¿Quién los atendería? Fue un grave error no haber traído a Pandora, estaban perdidos sin ella.

-Tsk… Les juró que nos vengaremos de mis hermanos.- Dijo la deidad sorprendiendo a sus espectros, era su oportunidad para demostrar que seguían del lado de su dios y que también se encontraban furiosos.

-¡Si, nos vegaremos!- Exclamaron los restantes a coro mientras subían al avión.

Al tratarse de uno de los dioses principales, y también, de no encontrarse en bancarrota, todos tenían pasajes de primera clase, Zeus y Poseidón habían tenido un poco de piedad hacia ellos y los harían viajar lo más cómodamente posible.

Los Jueces y las deidades subieron al avión y tomaron asiento en primera clase, sabían que viajarían cómodamente y podrían ordenar todo lo que quisieran, les gustaba mostrar que eran superiores y esta vez lo aprovecharían al máximo, o a menos eso creían, porque a lo largo del viaje se encontrarán con algunas caras que hubieran deseado no ver nunca más.

**Volviendo con los Santos Dorados…**

Todos se encontraban en el avión, algunos en sus supuestos "trabajos", otros se encontraban sentados en tercera clase, habían logrado entrar fingiendo enfermedades, como Milo y su problema para caminar y para recordad cosas, o como Shura y Afrodita los supuestos "Futuros Padres".

Mu se encontraba dentro de una maleta, aún no sabía que la maleta en la cual iba, era de uno de los Jueces del Inframundo.

Dokho había conseguido milagrosamente meterse en una de las ventanas del avión, pero para su mala suerte había escogido la ventana que llevaba a uno de los baños.

Por otra parte Kiki estaba dentro de la maleta de Shion, este le había dejado un pequeño orificio para que pudiera respirar, el niño se encontraba feliz, nunca antes había viajado en una valija.

Ángelo y Aldebarán se encontraban en la cabina del avión, ellos eran los que debían volar hacía Argentina, pero había un pequeño problema; No tenían la más minima idea de cómo planearlo. Pero supuestamente el de Cáncer tenía "sus movimientos fríamente calculados".

Y finalmente los de primera clase, solamente eran tres: Shion, quien había conseguido el pasaje gracias a su diosa y los hermanos Aioria y Aioros, quienes habían salvado el aeropuerto de los terroristas.

El Patriarca se encontraba sentado cómodamente al lado de una joven de cabellos castaños y un joven de cabellos oscuros. El arquero y el gato estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, quedaba un asiento vacío, era el que daba al pasillo, pero fue ocupado por un joven de cabellos azabaches y con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Shaka había sido designado a atender exclusivamente a los de primera clase, realmente tuvo suerte, les tocaría atender a las personas más finas y educadas, o al menos eso creía. Ingresó al área de primera clase con un carrito, sobre este habían varias bandejas con diversos bocadillos.

El rubio pasaba a lo largo de todo el pasillo ofreciendo los aperitivos, a los que muy pocos se negaban. No se había dado cuenta que en ese mismo lugar se encontraba Hades, y sus espectros de más confianza. Bueno, no se dio cuenta hasta que…

-¡RUBIA!- Grito el Juez de Garuda, el ojiceleste trató de ignorarlo, quizás estaba algo embriagado, así que siguió con su camino.

-¡Oye Rubia! ¡Tráeme unos maníes!- Volvió a repetir nuevamente aquella extraña voz. El guardián de la sexta casa podía tener mucha paciencia, pero no para estos casos, odiaba que le faltaran el respeto de esa manera, y mucho más si había tanta gente presente.

Entonces decidido se dio vuelta, buscando a la persona que le había tratado de aquella manera. Y si, allí se produjo el primer encuentro, al santo más cercano a dios se le puso la piel pálida y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si hubiera visto alguna clase de fantasma o escena horrorizarte. Bueno, para Shaka era algo más o menos así, quien le había hablado de esa manera era uno de los Jueces de Hades, ¿Cómo había llegado a ese avión? ¿Acaso era una broma?.

Por su parte, el Espectro también se quedo boquiabierto y a la vez sorprendido, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, frente a el se encontraba uno de los Caballeros Dorados de Athena; Shaka de Virgo. Lo había confundido con una mujer debido a su larga cabellera, ambos estaban quietos, mirándose fijamente, pero a la ves sorprendidos.

El de Virgo se acercó hacía el de Garuda, como si fuera a preguntarle: "¿Qué se le ofrece?" o "¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?" Pero no era exactamente para eso.

-¿¡Que rayos haces aquí?! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué se traen entre manos? ¿¡Otra vez quieren una guerra?!- El pelirubio se había salido de control, no midió sus acciones, y por esa razón, lo que debía haber dicho en susurro, lo dijo gritando a los cuatro vientos.

-¿¡Que dices?! ¡Pareces, no, Eres un idiota llamando la atención así, Virgo! La pregunta es ¿¡Que haces TU aquí?- El espectro logró tener más autocontrol sobre sí mismo y no altero su tono de voz, lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero el Santo de Athena pudo escucharlo.

-Eso lo veremos luego cuando lleguemos Garuda. Te prometo que esto lo arreglaremos a puños limpios, quizás no tenga mi armadura, pero te juro que si tratan de hacer algo en contra de la tierra te mataré.- Amenazó el ojiceleste mientras se retiraba con los aperitivos restantes, mientras era seguido por las miradas de todos, en especial por la de Shion, Aioros y Aioria, no podían creer que Shaka había tenido el valor de trabajar de Azafato, lo cuál les daba gracia, después de todo nunca más en su vida verían en ese estado al Santo de Virgo.

Por otra parte, Los espectros ni se habían inmutado en mirar hacía donde se produjo en conflicto, seguramente se trataba de una azafata que se encontró con su ex –novio o alguna estupidez que podría llevar acabo un humano.

**En el Maletero:**

Mu se encontraba dentro de la maleta, estaba calmado, sabía que solamente debería esperar las horas del viaje y ya todo estaría bien, llegaría a su nuevo hogar y todos vivirían felices.

_-"Vamos Mu, expulsa toda la mala onda, 0% Mala onda, hay que ser positivos, no te preocupes Mu, nada pasará."- _Pensaba para si mismo, tratando de que los nervios no volvieran nuevamente.

De la nada comenzó a sentir como unos pasos se acercaban hacía la maleta en la cual se encontraba, por el orificio que Dokho le había dejado para respirar asomo uno de los verdes ojos y vio como un hombre se acercaba hacía el. Nuevamente estaba asustado:

_-"Me encontrarán, es mi fin, estoy perdido, me matarán, Kiki, Shion, Amigos, los quiero.-" _Comenzó a pensar de una manera dramática, despidiéndose de su vida y de todos sus compañeros.

-Ah, aquí estas maleta.- Habló el ojiamarillo, mientras comenzaba a abrir la maleta en la cuál un asustado pelilila se despedía de todos, mentalmente, pero lo hacia.

La maleta fue finalmente abierta, y allí empezó lo peor, el pelirubio se quedo sorprendido al ver como un humano se encontraba dentro de esta, echo bolita, se notaba que estaba asustado.

Por otra parte, Mu de Aries sintió que era su fin, Se encontraba delante su asesino, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos y enfrentarlo.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Eres Mu de Aries!- Exclamó un aun más sorprendido Juez.

-¿Eh?- Se preguntó el ojiverde para si mismo.

Levanto la vista rápidamente y allí se encontró con una de sus peores pesadillas.

-¿Radamanthys? ¿Radamanthys de Wyvern?- Dijo un muy, muy asustado pelilila, sabía que sin su armadura estaba frito.

-¿¡QUE HACÍAS EN MI MALETA?! ¿QUÉ PENSABAS HACER?- Soltó un enfurecido ojiamarillo. Podría decirse que el no era conocido por ser "Amable, Paciente ni Razonable".

Antes de el guardián de la primera casa pudiera decir o hacer algo, dos manos se posaron en sus cuellos, las manos del Juez, y de un rápido movimiento fue arrojado hacía las otras maletas.

Saga y Kanon, los supuestos "Cuidadores de Maletas" se encontraban cerca de allí y lograron escuchar una parte de la pelea que había comenzado:

-¡Nos despedirán!- Exclamo el gemelo menor, asustado.

-¡Ni siquiera trabajamos aquí, Idiota!- Reprochó Saga al menor mientras le daba un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Enserio? Yo pensé que habíamos conseguido este trabajo para ganar dinero, y así viajar a Argentina.- Contradijo el Ex –Dragón Marino al mayor.

-¡No se si eres idiota, o te haces! En fin, Vamos a ver que ocurre.- Contestó el de cabellos oscuros, mientras se dirigía hacía donde provenían los ruidos.

Cuando llegaron se quedaron impactados con lo que vieron, Radamanthys de Wyvern, Juez del Infierno y Mu de Aries, Santo Dorado se encontraban peleando mano a mano, sin armaduras ni poderes. Se tiraban piñas y patadas, algunas eran esquivadas, pero otras, a pesar de su experiencia en combate, eran recibidas.

-Wooow.- Dijo Kanon al observar la escena. –Mira Saga, una batalla de película en primer plano, por alguna casualidad… ¿Tienes palomitas?- Pregunto el de cabellos claros al mayor. La respuesta que obtuvo de parte de este fue un puñetazo en su cabeza y un:

-¡Vamos a ayudarlos! ¿Qué esperas, idiota?- El Santo de Géminis volteo a ver a su gemelo, que aun se encontraba sorprendido mirando la pelea, nuevamente este le dio un golpe en la cabeza, y finalmente Kanon reaccionó.

-¡Oigan ya basta los dos!- Se atrevió a decir el guardián de la tercera casa, mientras recibía la atención de los otros dos presentes.

-¡Wooow! ¡Eso fue magnifico! ¡Nunca vi una pelea así! ¡Felicidades, tienen talento!- Habló el gemelo menor, pero antes de recibir una respuesta verbal, recibió otro golpe de su hermano, pero esta vez, más fuerte.

-¿Gracias?- Contestaron Radamanthys y Mu algo confundidos debido a la acción de uno de los gemelos.

-Ya déjense de tonterías, por su culpa perderemos nuestro trabajo y nunca llegaremos a Argentina.- Los regaño el de cabellos oscuros.

-Pero Saga… ¿No era que realmente no trabajamos aquí?- Pregunto el menor inocentemente.

-¡Cállate Kanon!- Gritó el mayor, mientras por cuarta o quinta vez le aventaba un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-Ouch, Saga, Duele.- Se quejaba uno de los gemelos mientras sobada su hinchada cabeza.

-¡Tu Mu, vete a tercera clase, ahora! ¡Y tuuu…- Por unos momentos el mayor pensó su respuesta. –Estooo….Tuuu… ¡Vete por donde viniste!- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Radamanthys fulmino con la mirada a los gemelos, ha partir de ahora tendría mucho más cuidado, sabía que los Santos Dorados se encontraban en el mismo avión que ellos, y no sería para nada bueno. Sin más, para no comenzar una nueva batalla, ni enfadar peor a su deidad, se dio media vuelta y se retiro como si nada.

-¡Wooow! ¡Saga! ¡Nunca te vi actuar así contra un Juez del Infierno!- Felicito el menor al mayor.

-Oh, vamos ¿Qué podría hacerme? Seguramente no tiene ni su Sapuri.- Respondió el de cabellos oscuros mientras sonreía satisfactoriamente.

-Por lo menos no perdimos nuestros trabajos, ¿Te imaginas? ¡Quedaríamos en la calle!- El de cabellos claros comenzó a reír, para luego lamentarse, su hermano mayor lo había golpeado nuevamente en la cabeza.

-¡Sagaa! ¿Acaso hoy es tu día de "Tirale puñetazos en la cabeza a tu adorable hermano"?- Se quejó este.

-¿Adorable? ¿Enserio? Si no quieres recibir un sexto o séptimo golpe comienza a moverte.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Primera Clase.**

-Hmmm.- Saboreó el Arquero. –Que ricas papitas.- Dijo, mientras observaba una fijamente y la examinaba como si de alguna evidencia de un crimen se tratara.

Aioria, se encontraba entreteniéndose con una ramita que había encontrado en el piso, antes de ingresar al avión, los viajes realmente aburrían al León y sabía que si le dirigía una palabra a su hermano mayor, este comenzaría a hablar sobre sus novelas y su arco y flecha.

El Gato giró su cabeza hacía el otro lado y se quedo observando a la figura que se encontraba al lado de el. Un joven de largos cabellos color azabache y piel blanca, sus ojos no los alcanzó a ver, ya que este se encontraba leyendo el periódico de noticias y cubría toda su cara.

Lo medito por unos minutos:

_-"¿Lo hago o no lo hago?-" _

Era lo único que rebotaba en su cabeza, no estaba seguro, podría ganarse la golpiza de su vida, o que su hermano lo retara como nunca lo había echo antes. Pero igualmente se encontraba muy aburrido, y para alguien extrovertido como el lo era, el aburrimiento era una de las peores pesadillas que podía tener.

Pasaron 5 minutos, finalmente había elegido la opción de: "Lo hago". Quería acabar con ese aburrimiento lo más rápido posible. Miro a su ramita, miro al joven sentado al lado de el, miro nuevamente la ramita, y finalmente decidido, hizo 3 pequeños toques en las piernas de la misteriosa figura.

-Piernas firmes- Susurro el León, con cierto tono de perversión.

Paso desapercibido por su hermano mayor, este estaba tan concentrado saboreando sus papitas que había perdido toda la atención en su hermano. Pero, para la mala suerte del menor, el joven se había percatado de los pequeños toques en sus piernas y sobre todo del susurró del de Leo, que lo pudo escuchar perfectamente.

-Discúlpeme joven.- Dijo el extraño, con un tono de tranquilidad, mientras retiraba el periódico y lo guardaba, tomo aire y finalmente gritó:

-¿¡QUE NO VES QUE QUIERO LEER ESTE ESTÚPIDO PERIODICO EN PAZ HUMANO IMBE…- La figura que se estaba gritando hace unos segundos, abrió los ojos como si fueran platillos cuando vio al León. Por su parte, el de guardián de la quinta casa imitó al misterioso hombre.

-N-n-n-o-o….P-p-puede…S-s-e-er.- Tartamudearon los dos a coro mientras se veían a la cara.

-¡¿HADES!? ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN ESTE AVIÓN!?- Grito un exaltado castaño

-¡¿QUE HACES TU EN ESTE AVIÓN!?- El que grito esta vez fue la Deidad.

El de cabellos azabache se encontraba demasiado furioso para pelear con alguien, y aun peor si se trataba de uno de los Santos de Athena, desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, donde se encontró a una figura un tanto similar a la anterior.

-Emmm…- Trató de hablar un nervioso Aioros, pero las palabras no salían de sus labios. -Ettooo… ¿Papitas?- ofreció el arquero quien no estaba seguro de lo que acababa de decir.

El de ojos verdes solamente gruño y se levanto rápidamente del asiento, dispuesto a buscarse otro lejos de estos dos, no quería estar cerca de los que alguna vez fueron sus enemigos, y que quizás en un futuro lo fueran nuevamente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**En la Cabina de Piloto…**

Dentro de esta se encontraban dos jóvenes, uno de ellos era conocido como Death Mask de Cáncer, o como sus compañeros lo llamaban; Ángelo. Al lado de este se encontraba Aldebarán de Tauro, y ambos estaban sentados, el de Cáncer en el asiento de piloto y el de Tauro en el de Co-piloto. Ya eran las 17:10 y todavía el avión no había partido. ¿La razón? Los encargados de planearlo no tenían ni la más minima idea de cómo hacerlo, y mucho menos, de cómo encenderlo.

El peliazul estaba observando cada botón que había presente allí, esperando que por algún milagro apareciera un botón verde, que dijera: "Encender" y otro, de color rojo que dijera: "Apagar". Por otra parte, el brasilero miraba la pista de aviones, esperando que su compañero resuelva el problema. Sabía que eso era imposible, así que decidió preguntarle al Italiano cual era su magnifico plan.

-Emmm… Dime Ángelo… ¡¿Sabes cómo volar un maldito avión!?- Exclamó el pelivioleta algo molesto.

-No… Pero como te dije antes, mi amigo, Tengo todos mis movimientos fríamente calculados- Respondió este, dándole un toque de misterio a su última frase.

-¿Oh, enserio? ¿Y cuales son tus famosos "movimientos"?- Esto último lo remarco haciendo con sus dedos la forma de las comillas.

-Lo único que tu debes hacer en esto es fingir estar desmayado.- Habló el ojiazul.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Ese…ese es tu magnifico y maravilloso plan, Ángelo?- Pregunto el Toro, algo molesto y a la ves sorprendido, ¿Adónde quería llegar el de Cáncer?

-A menos que te quieras quedar aquí por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, puedes negarte, ahora, si te quieres ir, sígueme la corriente.- Le explicó el peliazul al de Tauro, este no tenía mucha paciencia, no era conocido como el "Pacifico Death Mask de Cáncer."

-Esta bien, me arrepentiré de lo que diré pero, Confío en ti.- Fue lo último que dijo el pelivioleta, después de eso simulo estar tirado en el suelo de la cabina, inconsciente, desmayado.

-Muy bien Torito, esa es la actitud.- Soltó el guardián de la cuarta casa mientras se reía por lo bajo.

El peliazul se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la cabina, en busca de ayuda para su "Inconsciente" Co-piloto. El ojiazul estaba consiente que debería utilizar su lado de actor, fingir preocupación por el de Tauro, parecer asustado, desesperado. No sabía bien como hacerlo, su actitud siempre fue Sádica y Sarcástica, muy pocas veces se preocupaba enserio, pero esta ves, daría lo mejor de el.

Decidido, respiro profundamente una última ves y con una expresión de preocupación y de asustado, salió de la cabina y allí comenzó su momento de actuación.

-¡Alguien, ayúdenos! ¡El co-piloto se ha desmayado, y a causa de eso no podrá manejar! ¡Necesitamos ayuda de alguien que pueda reemplazarlo! ¡Ayúdenos, por favor!- Exclamaba dramáticamente el de Cáncer, ese mismo día había tenido que actuar dos veces, antes, cuando el de Escorpio le pidió que fingiera que no podía caminar, y ahora, para poder llegar a su destino.

Lo hacia bastante bien, logró llamar la atención de todos, algunos hablaban entre ellos, pero nadie decía: "Yo se manejar, los ayudaré."

_-"¿Es enserio? ¿Ángelo de piloto? Seguramente el desmayado debe ser Aldebarán.- _Pensaba un peliverde, tratando de no comenzar a reírse a las carcajadas. Tenía dos razones para hacerlo:

La primera, el estúpido plan que habían ideado, por dios ¿Quién los iba a ayudar? No todo el mundo sabe pilotear un avión, deberían haber sido más inteligentes, pero pensar, no era exactamente el talento del Cangrejo, ni del Toro.

La segunda, nunca en su vida había visto a Ángelo actuar así, jamás lo había visto fingiendo tanta preocupación, ni esa expresión en su cara, no, jamás la había visto y sabía que jamás la vería nuevamente. Ver a alguien como el de Cáncer tan preocupado era toda una obra de teatro, una persona tan Sarcástica y Sádica como él ¿Preocupado? Además, era alguien muy orgulloso de si mismo, nunca haría tremendo drama frente a tanta gente, realmente era algo muy divertido.

-Pff, eso no les servirá, nadie es tan torpe para creérsela.- Murmuró Shion mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada hacía una de las ventanas.

-¡Yo se hacer respiración boca a boca!- Habló de la nada un hombre delgado, de tez pálida, con el cabello todo desordenado, su ropa era algo vieja, y le faltaban varios dientes.

_-"¿Cómo alguien así puede viajar en primera clase?-"_ Pensó para si mismo el de Cáncer. _–"Pobre Toro, pero bueno, es lo que hay.-" _ Pensó nuevamente, mientras trataba de contener su risa que pedía a gritos salir de su boca.

-Bien…Sígame.- Dijo el cangrejo mientras pequeñas risas le salían de sus labios.

Ambas figuras caminaron hasta adentrarse dentro de la cabina, donde se encontraba el guardián de la segunda casa, supuestamente desmayado. El hombre con aspecto de vagabundo se arrodillo en el suelo, y comenzó a acercar su boca hacía la del Toro dorado. Finalmente logró tocar los labios del brasilero, pero este a sentir tan extraña sensación abrió sus ojos de par en par y se asusto por lo que vio:

El extraño hombre se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y con sus labios muy cerca de los suyos, tenía el cabello todo alborotado y se notaba que su ropa estaba desgastada, una fragancia un tanto asquerosa lo rodeaba y tenía un poco de barba. El de Tauro se puso rápidamente de pie, no quería que otro hombre le besara, así que sin más, se sentó nuevamente en el asiento del co-piloto.

Al lado del extraño hombre se encontraba cierto peliazul, conteniendo nuevamente su risa, sabía que no podría hacerlo por más tiempo, tomo a la extraña figura de su hombro y le agradeció por ayudar al co-piloto, se despidió de este y lo envió nuevamente a primera fila.

El de Cáncer al ver que no había señales de la misteriosa figura, ni de nadie más comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, no podía contenerse más, no podía parar de reír. Mientras tanto, el brasilero lo observaba con una miraba asesina y llena de furia, el Toro solía ser alguien amable y bondadoso, pero sinceramente, el ojiazul lo había sacado de sus casillas.

-Ángelo, te juro que me las pagarás, ya verás cuando lleguemos.- Amenazó el pelivioleta mientras el peliazul continuaba riéndose.

-Si, si, como tu digas, bella durmiente.- Fue lo único que expresó el cangrejo entre risas, en sus ojos algunas lagrimas de tanto reír comenzaban a salirse.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Mientras tanto, en el baño de Primera Clase.**

En el sanitario se encontraba la figura de un joven de cortos cabellos, en un tono castaño, con unos ojos verdes y una expresión algo seria. Si señoras y señores, era Dokho de Libra, el inteligentísimo antiguo maestro. No tuvo mejor idea que colarse por una de las ventanas, el pensaba que aparecería en algún lugar cómodo pero para su mala, muy mala suerte estaba dentro del baño, del baño de primera clase. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para salir de ahí, el avión no había arrancado, y si pedía ayuda sería expulsado de este por no tener un pasaje. Camino hacia el retrete, bajo la tapa de este y se sentó, colocando sus codos en sus rodillas, y apoyando su cara en sus manos, esperando que algún milagro ocurra. Cerró sus verdes ojos por unos minutos, estaba tratando de pensar una manera de salir de ahí, no quería estar más de 12 horas dentro de un pequeño baño. Mientras meditaba, escucho como la puerta se abría, no le dio importancia, quería salir de ahí y no tenía tiempo para problemas menores. De lo que no se dio cuenta fue de quien haya abierto esa puerta, se encontraba muy furioso, al escuchar nuevamente como la puerta volvía a hacer un ruido, pero seguramente esta vez era para cerrarla, abrió lo ojos, y se quedo muy sorprendido:

Un joven de largos cabellos color azabaches y de piel pálida se encontraba se espaldas, como si tratará de abrir la puerta, y esta se hubiera trabado. Si ese era el caso, no era para nada bueno, además de estar encerrado debería estar con un extraño. Y sí, ese había sido el caso, el extraño joven comenzó a forzar con mucha más fuerza la puerta, tratando de abrirla, pero era en vano. El de libra se decidió a darle un mano, parecía como si el de cabellos azabaches hubiera ignorado la presencia del castaño, o directamente, no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba solo.

-Déjame ayudarte.- Dijo el antiguo maestro mientras se acercaba al picaporte de la puerta.

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamó el de piel pálida, logrando llamar la atención del ojiverde, forzándolo a mirarlo a la cara.

-Hay…no…¡Por Zeus, Poseidón, Athena, Apolo, Artemisa, Hera, no!- Empezó a lamentarse el de Libra, se habían encontrado, habían estado en guerra, ahora, debería estar con esa persona por quien sabe cuantas horas.

-¡Dokho de Libra!- Habló el de cabellos azabaches, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-¡Hades!- Respondió el otro, entrecerrando los ojos, de manera desafiante.

-…- Fue lo único que dijo el dios.

-.…..- Repitió el castaño.

-…..-

-…-

Y así se quedaron unos momentos, mirándose el uno al otro, en silencio, desafiándose con las miradas. Ambos habían sido enemigos, no solamente en una guerra, sino en dos, volvían a encontrarse nuevamente, encerrados, en el baño de un avión.

-¡Debemos salir de aquí!- Comenzó a gritar Dokho, mientras forzaba nuevamente la cerradura, tratando de destrabarla.

-¿Enserio? Pensé que nos íbamos a quedar aquí de por vida.- Dijo sarcásticamente la deidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos, estaba mucho más furioso, por una parte por la lección que le habían dado, y mucho peor, por estar encerrado en un baño con quien fue tu enemigo.

-¡Ya déjate de bromas! ¡No me quedaré aquí contigo! ¡No señor, de ninguna manera!- Negaba el ojiverde mientras seguía forzando la cerradura, era en vano, no se destrabaría, el pelinegro le había dado tal portazo que ahora deberían por lo menos sacar la puerta.

-Sabes, mientras buscas la manera de salir, yo dormiré un poco.- Habló Hades, mientras se sentaba en el retrete y cerraba sus ojos, estaba cansado, irritado, fastidiado, enojado, era uno de sus peores días, debía dormir.

El antiguo maestro se dio por vencido, no había manera de abrir esa puerta, estaba totalmente trabada, y al parecer, nadie del otro lado se había dado cuenta que dos personas estaban encerradas allí.

-Plan B- Murmuró el castaño más para si mismo que para el dios, pero este alcanzó a escucharlo.

-¿Plan B?- Preguntó Hades, mientras abría lentamente sus ojos.

El Santo de Libra camino hacia la pequeña ventana que había en el baño, por lo menos, si se quedaban allí el resto del viaje tendrían el suficiente oxigeno para sobrevivir. El ojiverde se acercó a esta dispuesto a comenzar a gritar por ayuda, pero cuando estaba por abrir la ventana…

-NO PUEDE SER.- Expresó el de Libra mientras caía rendido en el piso, no tenían salvación.

La deidad vio la reacción del Santo de Athena y se preocupo un poco, pero lo ignoro y apoyo su cabeza contra la pared, cerrando los ojos nuevamente, disponiéndose a dormir.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

**Volviendo con nuestros expertos Pilotos.**

Ya no habían dos figuras solamente, se les había sumado una tercera, un peliazul de unos ojos color turquesa, estaba situado en el asiento del Piloto, el pelivioleta aún seguía situado en el asiento del Co-piloto, y finalmente un peliazul que se encontraba parado.

-Oye, Aldebarán, el dice que sabe pilotear un avión, dejemos que se arregle solo.- Dijo el cangrejo, mientras se disponía a salir de allí.

-¡JAMÁS!- Exclamó el Toro dorado. -¡Aprendí a manejar profesionalmente este avión en una clase Online de 5 minutos!- Volvió a exclamar el brasilero.

-Bien…- Respondió el de Cáncer, mientras arqueaba una ceja, nunca antes había visto al de Tauro tan obsesionado por hacer algo.

-Milo, ocupa mi lugar, se el piloto, no tengo ganas de hacer nada, ocuparé tu lugar.- Ordenó el ojiazul, mientras salía de allí, dispuesto a ocupar el asiento del Escorpión, y no hacer nada por el resto del viaje, para el era la perfección absoluta; Un viaje largo, sin hacer nada.

-Esta bien, solamente lo haré porque te debía una, Cangrejin.- Contestó el peliazul, mientras tomaba asiento y tomaban vuelo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Volviendo con los idiotas, digo, Dokho y Hades.**

-¡Rayoos! ¡El avión arranco, estamos perdidos!- Se quejaba el de Libra, aun tirado en el piso, llevo sus piernas hacía su pecho y paso sus manos sobre estas, haciéndose bolita.

-Grr…- Gruño la deidad, le dolía la cabeza y para colmo, el castaño no paraba de dramatizar todo.

-Dokho.- El peli azabache llamó al ojiverde, obteniendo la atención de este.

-Quiero dejarte algo claro: Si no salimos de aquí en las próximas 12 horas…¡TE COMERÉ POR EL ECHO DE SER UN ESTÚPIDO MORTAL!- Grito un alterado ojiverde, logrando sorprender al guardián de la séptima casa, pero no asustándolo.

-Oh, vamos, Ya ni tienes tus poderes…Suerte con eso.- Se defendió el castaño mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Tu..,mortal…¡Te mataré cuando recupere mis poderes nuevamente, ya verás, me las pagarás!- Amenazó Hades, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, Dokho se dio cuenta que realmente iba enserio y realmente se asusto.

-¡AIOROOOOOOOOS! ¡AIORIAAAAA! ¡SHAKAAAAAAA! ¡SHIOOOOOON! ¡ÁNGELOOOOO! ¡SAGAAAAA! ¡KANOOOOON! ¡MUUUUUU! ¡AYUDENOS POR FAVOOR!- Gritaba el antiguo maestro, al borde de las lágrimas debido a que se morirían de hambre, se parecía al Arquero, cuando terminó una de sus novelas favoritas.

**Atención: Lo que viene fue censurado por vuestro bien.**

-¡ZEUS, POSEIDON Y LA ~·$%$·%·$% DE NUESTRA MADRE! ¡HIJOS DE ·$ &·##~! ¿Por qué NO SE VAN BIEN A LA =(/·$%"·"·$"·$&%&€€¬! ¡MALDITOS $·$%€¬ ###$%!- Insultaba un descontrolado dios, apunto de tener un ataque de locura. No podía creerlo; Debería convivir con los humanos, se encontraba encerrado en un baño de avión, ¡Junto con unos de sus enemigos! Y lo peor de todo: ¡No tenía sus poderes!

Y así pasaron las horas, Shion estuvo relajado todo el viaje, durmió por unas horas, leyó alguna que otra revista, acompañado de algunos aperitivos.

Aioria y Aioros comieron casi todo el viaje, mientras conversaban de cosas comunes, aunque a veces el Arquero comenzaba a hablar sobre sus novelas y eso molestaba al menor.

Milo y Aldebarán manejaban bastante bien el avión, estuvieron en riesgo algunas veces, pero después de eso todo marcho bien, de no ser que casi chocan con el pico de una montaña.

Kanon y Saga no habían echo prácticamente nada, su supuesto trabajo consistía en cuidar las maletas, sabían que nada malo pasarían, así que se la pasaron discutiendo, comiendo y durmiendo.

Kiki seguía dentro de la maleta de Shion, el pobre niño se estaba asfixiando, el oxigeno que pasaba por el pequeño orificio no era suficiente.

Afrodita y Shura hablaron y leyeron gran parte del viaje, la restante, se tomaron un merecido descanso.

Lo único que hizo Ángelo en todo el viaje fue dormir, dormir y dormir. Su frase de "No haré nada" iba realmente enserio.

Shaka, como azafato que era se la paso caminando por los pasillos de primera clase ofreciendo toda la atención posible hacia los demás.

Mu, que había sido enviado a tercera clase por Saga, la había pasado bastante bien, no era como la primera clase, pero comió y durmió mucho.

Finalmente Camus la había igual que Mu, estaban en tercera clase, solamente que el estaba haciéndose pasar por "Elvio Lado" el joven al cual le robo el pasaporte en el baño.

Por otra parte, los espectros la habían pasado de lujo, muy cómodos.

Aiacos y Minos no pararon de hablar un minuto, hicieron varias bromas cómo pegarles dulce en el cabello a los que estaban adelante, o humillarlos con alguna situación rara.

Radamanthys leyó un libro entero de más de 300 páginas, el Juez de Wyvern había estado tranquilo y en silencio.

Los gemelos Thanatos e Hypnos no habían echo nada fuera de lo común, hablaron de diferentes tipos de cosas, y cuestionaban el castigo que habían recibido.

Pero si había algo por el cual todos los espectros estaban preocupados: En tantas horas de viaje no recibieron señales de vida de su Dios, pero creían que seguramente se encontraba durmiendo debido a su fastidia.

Dokho y Hades para este entonces se encontraban desmayados, tirados en el suelo, debido al hambre y al asco, tuvieron que beber agua del sanitario para no deshidratarse.

Los Santos Dorados y los Espectros bajaron del avión y por una casualidad del destino se encontraron, se miraban con rencor y furia, después de la guerra contra Hades no habían vuelto a pelear con nadie, y al ser sus últimos enemigos, aún se guardaban rencor.

-Oigan, ¿Dónde esa su Dios?- Preguntó el Patriarca, había visto a los Jueces y a los dioses Gemelos, pero no había señales de Hades.

-No lo sabemos, seguramente ustedes le hicieron algo.- Le echo en cara el ojiamarillo.

-¿¡Nosotros?!- Exclamó Saga de Géminis.

-¿Quién más le hubiera echo algo a nuestro Señor?- Esta ves el que intervino fue el Juez de Griffon.

-¡No teníamos ni idea de que Hades estaba aquí, no es nuestra culpa!- Salió en defensa Shura de Capricornio.

-¡Como si les fuéramos a creer!- Contradijo Aiacos de Garuda.

-¡Dokho di algo!- Dijo el peliverde, buscando con la mirada al Chino, pero se preocupo al no encontrarlo.

-Shion… ¿Dónde esta Dokho?- Pregunto el galo, que al igual que el Lemuriano, no lo encontraron.

-¡Debe estar en el avión!- Habló el Santo de Escorpio mientras volvía a subir al avión a toda prisa.

Tanto los Dorados como los Espectros se quedaron preocupados, Hades y Dokho habían desaparecido, nadie supo nada de ellos durante el viaje, y ahora no estaban. Esperaban ansiosamente que Milo saliera nuevamente del avión junto con los otros dos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Dentro del Avión…**

El peliazul se encontraba caminando por el pasillo de primera clase, pero no encontró a nadie, paso por la segunda y examino cada uno de los asientos, incluyendo el baño, pero no, tampoco, finalmente fue hacia la tercera clase, pero fue en vano, no encontró nada.

Pareciera como si a ambos se los hubiera tragado la tierra, pero su primer objetivo era encontrar al de Libra, recordó que al pasar por la primera clase olvidó de investigar el baño, así que volvió en reversa y trato de abrir la puerta de este, pero se dio cuenta que estaba trabada.

Supuso que seguramente se encontraban encerrados en ese baño, no era posible que desaparezcan dentro de un avión, El de Escorpio lanzo una patada hacia la puerta rompiéndola, pero como no sabía realmente que estaban allí les golpeo la cabeza a ambos debido al impacto.

Y allí el ojiturquesa encontró a los dos fugitivos: Hades y Dokho. Estaban tirados en el suelo, con la ropa desordenada y parecían muertos de hambre, debido a los fuertes ruidos que salían de sus estómagos.

-¡ESTAN MUERTOOOOOS!- Gritó el guardián de la Octava casa, poniéndoles la piel de gallina tanto a los Santos como a los Espectros que se encontraban afuera, Sin dudarlo, Radamanthys y Shion se adentraron dentro del avión, para encontrarse con una escena graciosa y a la ves dramática.

Los supuestos "Muertos" se encontraban arrastrándose dramáticamente a lo largo del pasillo de la primera clase, pendiendo y a la ves rogando con voz di fónica:

-¡AGUA! ¡QUIERO AGUA!- Rogaban los dos al unísono, estaban agotados, sin comida, y tomando agua sucia, detrás de estos se encontraba el bicho, parado al lado de la puerta que lleva al baño, conteniendo sus risa. El patriarca y el juez estaban serios, uno para contener su risa, y el otro porque no le causaba gracia lo que había pasado. El ojiturquesa y el ojivioleta tomaron al castaño de los hombros y lo sacaron de allí, por otra parte el pelirubio tomo del hombro a su dios y imito la acción de los Santos.

Los Caballeros fueron hasta donde Dokho y Shion a preguntar que había ocurrido, mientras que los espectros restantes fueron donde su Dios y Radamanthys, a preguntar por lo mismo.

Sin más, los jóvenes Santos se fueron por su camino, directo hacía sus nuevas vidas, sus nuevas casas, Athena había sido lo suficiente inteligente y les había dado la dirección y una clase de "Mapa" que solamente ella entendería donde indicaba su destino.

Los espectros, también se marcharon pero en la dirección contraria, Poseidón y Zeus habían echo una clase de "Guía" para llegar hasta sus nuevos hogares. Lo que ninguno de estos dos grupos sabía era que ese no fue su último encuentro.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Camino hacía los Departamentos…**

El pequeño pelirrojo iba colgado de los cabellos del Patriarca, quien se encontraba hablando con cierto castaño que había estado encerrado en un baño durante el largo viaje.

Detrás de estos tres se encontraban el resto de la orden, hablando de las aventuras durante el vuelo, y de cómo se las ingeniaron para pasar gratuitamente.

-Kiki, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto el peliverde, al ver como el niño respiraba muy rápidamente.

-Parece algo agitado, quizás fue por las horas que estuvo dentro de tu maleta, deberíamos llevarlo al médico.- Respondió el chino.

-Buena idea pero…Estamos en un país donde nunca vinimos, ni siquiera sabemos donde estamos, no conocemos a nada ni a nadie, ¿Cómo quieres conseguir un médico, Dokho?-

-Tu solo déjamelo a mi.- Dijo el ojiverde mientras se daba vuelta. -¡Oigan! ¡Shion y yo llevaremos al pequeño a algún hospital, parece que le cuesta respirar!-

-¿Y adonde iremos nosotros?- Interrogó el caballero de Cáncer.

-No se preocupen por eso, les dejaremos el mapa que Athena nos dio.- Contestó el ojivioleta, mientras retrocedía hacía donde Ángelo y le entregaba una clase de mapa, echo con líneas muy desprolijas y letra casi ilegible, como si se hubiera dibujado muy rápido.

-¡Esto no se entiende nada, Patriarca!- Se quejó el de Escorpio.

-Oh, ese es SU problema, ¡Vámonos Dokho!- El peliverde tomo de la muñeca al castaño y salieron corriendo a toda prisa, como si trataran de evitar los reclamos de los jóvenes guerreros.

-Bien chicos, tratemos de resolver el mensaje secreto de esta clase de mapa.- Propuso el arquero, mientras se lo arrebataba de las manos al cangrejo.

-¡Oye, yo lo tenía primero!- Reclamó el peliazul.

-Exacto, tenías.- Dijo el de Sagitario, mientras trataba de descifrar hacia donde debían ir.

-¡Muy bien tropa, vamos por aquí!- Exclamo el castaño, mientras señalaba con su dedo índice a un oscuro callejón.

-¿Estas seguro, hermano?- Preguntó el León, al ver hacia donde su hermano apuntaba.

-Claro que estoy seguro, este mapa lo dice, ¡Así que vamos!- Habló el mayor, mientras comenzaba a caminar y era seguido por los demás.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora, los Santos llegaron a su destino, se habían ido por cualquier lado, a algunos casi los atropellan cuando se dispusieron a cruzar una avenida, otros se chocaban con las personas, debido a tanta cantidad que había caminando de un lado a otro, a veces algunos se quedaban atrás y perdían de vista al grupo, pero milagrosamente llegaron, encontrándose con Shion, Dokho y Kiki sentados en las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal, con una expresión en sus caras como si se hubieran cansado de esperar.

-¡Al fin! ¡Hasta que llegaron! ¡Casi se nos paraliza nuestra parte trasera de tanto esperar!- Festejó el chino, mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-¿Se puede saber donde se metieron? ¡Solamente tenían que caminar unas cuadras, los habíamos dejado cerca!- Reclamó el Patriarca, este odiaba tener que esperar.

-¿Unas pocas cuadras?- Preguntaron todos al unísono, menos el Arquero, que se iba caminando sigilosamente hacía atrás, refugiándose en la espalda de su hermano menor.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- Se quejó nuevamente el peliverde.

-Pregúnteselo a él, Shion.- Todos los Santos miraron fijamente al castaño que se encontraba escondido detrás de su hermano menor, fulminándolo con la mirada, habían caminado y pasado por tanto, solamente por culpa del Arquero.

El griego, al ver las miradas fulminantes y asesinas de los demás guardianes se refugio aún más en la espalda de su hermano, quien de echo, había volteado su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho, fulminándolo con la mirada. A todo esto, el mayor solamente pudo sonreír nerviosamente.

-Bien, ya basta de problemas, mientras ustedes hacian su súper caminata, guiada por nuestro querido Aioros, yo arme los grupos, así que escuchen con atención, porque así vivirán ahora:

-En el 1ºA vivirán: Kanon, Aioria, Camus, Kiki y obviamente yo. -

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me separan de mi hermano? ¡Estuve sin el durante 13 años, necesitamos tiempo para ponernos al día!- Se quejo el de Leo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si ustedes hubieran llegado antes, se habrían puesto con quien querían, ahora, se la aguantan.- Reprochó el peliverde.

Bueno, continuemos con la división de los grupos.

-En el 1ºB vivirán: Aldebarán, Shura, Ángelo, Afrodita y Mu.- Dijo el pelivioleta, mientras observaba como el español y el sueco celebraban entre sí, mientras que el italiano solamente sonrió satisfecho.

-Y finalmente el último grupo, que vivirá en el 2ºA esta conformado por:

-Aioros, Saga, Milo, Dokho y Shaka.- Explicó el Lemuriano.

Saga comenzó a festejar porque lo habían separado de Kanon, pero no solamente sonreía, sino que además…

-¡No viviré con Kanon, No viviré con Kanon, Libre sooy!- Festejaba el de Géminis cantando.

-¡No viviré con Saga, No viviré con Saga!- También festejaba el menor, mientras le sacaba la lengua al mayor.

-Bien ya basta, ahora, cada uno suba a su departamento y desempaque sus cosas.- Dijo el Patriarca, mientras se disponía a ingresar al edificio, pero fue interrumpido por el de Virgo.

-Shion, ¿El 2ºB esta vacio?- Pregunto el pelirubio.

-No lo se, ¿Por qué?- Respondió el Lemuriano.

-No por nada, solamente curiosidad.- Habló este, mientras tomaba su maleta e ingresaba al edificio.

Y no, realmente el 2ºB no estaba vacío, al contrario, en ese departamento convivían otras 6 personas, que también acababan de llegar, pero eso lo contaré en el próximo capítulo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Próximamente:**

La paz abandona a los Santos cuando comienzan a surgir diferente clases de conflictos entre ellos. ¿Podrán conseguir una convivencia digna? ¿Serás capaces de resolver todos sus problemas pacíficamente? ¿Quiénes son los individuos que habitan en el 2ºB? ¿Serán conocidos, o serán simplemente extraños? ¿Qué pasará con Hades y sus espectros?

Todo esto en el próximo capítulo: "Una pijamaza de Locos."

Y…¡Hasta acá llega el capítulo 2! Uff, ¡Al fin pude terminar de editarlo! Nunca pensé que quedaría tan largo, y mucho menos que tardaría tanto.

Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizarlo, hubo unos días que tuve 0% de inspiración, y cuando no estoy inspirada no quiero escribir x3

Como digo siempre, Si hay faltas de ortografía pedimos disculpas, en especial en esta parte, debido que al que realiza la "Re-Corrección" Se encuentra de vacaciones y no nos puede ayudar. También prometo subir el capítulo 3 lo más rápido posible, y también prometo no subirlo por partes, para no dejar intriga x3

Ahora chi, sin más, Besitos y abrazos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo C:

#Reny.~ & -Tomy.-


	5. Adaptaciones y Problemas

**Capítulo 3: Adaptaciones y Problemas. **

¡Bueenas! Al fin termine de editar el capítulo 3 :D Quería pedirles disculpas, hubo una confusión de capítulos y el de la pijamada es el número 4, aunque realmente les recomiendo leer este, no tiene un motivo en especial, pero explica un poco como se adaptaron todos el primer día :3

Si hay faltas de ortografía nuestras más sinceras disculpas, tratamos de hacer todo lo posible para que quede bien, y también creo que quedo algo largo x3

Como siempre digo, voy a tratar de editar el próximo capítulo lo más rápido que pueda, y ahora sí, los dejo leer en paz :B

Dentro del pequeño edificio, el cuál se dividía solamente en tres; La planta Baja, El primer piso, y el segundo piso. En esté solamente yacían cuatro departamentos; El 1ºA, El 1ºB, El 2ºA y finalmente el 2ºB, que aún se encontraba vacío. El edificio contaba con solamente un ascensor, realmente no era necesario, no era demasiado alto, es más, podría decirse que era bastante pequeño, pero acogedor. En estos momentos, dentro del único y desmantenido ascensor se encontraban tres figuras que buscaban la manera de salir de allí, se habían quedado atrapados en este, el grupo estaba conformado por Dokho de Libra, quien ya tenía experiencia en las situaciones de encierro, Milo de Escorpio y Shaka de Virgo. El trío de Santos supuestamente se encontraban demasiado "cansados" debido a la caminata que su gran amigo, Aioros les había hecho llevar a cabo para llegar a su destino. El pelirubio estaba tan cansado, debido a su trabajo temporal de Azafato que se había dormido. El peliazul trataba de buscar la manera de salir de allí junto al castaño, aunque el ojiceleste también estaba agotado, manejar un avión no era tarea muy fácil, no para alguien que tiene experiencia nula en planear aviones.

-¿¡Esto es enserio?! ¡Estuve más de 12 horas encerrado en un baño y ahora en un ascensor, ¿¡Enserio?!- Gritaba un alterado chino.

-Ya cálmate Dokho, encontraremos la manera de salir, agradece que Hades no se encuentra entre nosotros.- Respondió el Griego, mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces Milo? ¿Por qué te sientas?- Le preguntó el castaño.

-Pues porque estoy cansado. Despiértame cuando alguien nos rescate.- Habló el ojiturquesa mientras cabeceaba aún en el suelo, amenazando con dormirse.

-¡Oh no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú me ayudarás!- Reclamó el de Libra mientras agarraba de la oreja al Bicho y lo obligaba a ponerse de pie.

-¡Es injusto! ¿¡Por qué Shaka si puede dormir?!- Se defendió el de Escorpio.

-¿Shaka está durmiendo?- Interrogó el Antiguo Maestro mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-¿Acaso no lo ves?- El guardián de la octava casa apunto con su dedo índice a la figura del más cercano a dios, el cual estaba en posición de Flor de Loto, simulando estar meditando, pero realmente estaba dormido.

-Woow, Pero mira que tramposo es el rubio, ¡Seguramente dormía, cuando yo iba a visitarlo!- Expresó un indignado ojiverde, mientras se acercaba de manera sigilosa hacía el ojiceleste, rodeado de un gran aura negra.

-¡Espera! Dokho, ¿¡Que le harás a Shaka?!- Expresó un preocupado Escorpión. –Y además…. ¿Por qué un aura negra te rodea!- Nuevamente habló el peliazul.

-Oooh, ya veráas…- Contestó el castaño con un tono siniestro en su vos.

-Maestro… ¿Usted no será capaz de hacer eso que Shaka tanto odia, verdad?- Dijo un preocupado Bicho.

-Si Milo, "Hare eso" que tanto odia.- Fue la respuesta que obtuvo por parte del Chino.

-¿Usted "Hará eso"?- Pregunto el de Escorpio.

-Sí, lo haré.- Contestó nuevamente el castaño, su voz había cambiado a una siniestra.

-No, Dokho, No haga "eso".- Trató de detener el griego, pero fue en vano, el ojiverde estaba cada vez más cerca de su objetivo.-

-Si Milo, lo haré.- Afirmo el guardián de la séptima casa.

El chino se encontraba a unos escasos metros del hindú, comenzó a estirar sus brazos, abriendo sus manos de par en par, dirigiéndolas hacia la larga cabellera rubia del Santo de la Virgen. Estaba decidido, se vengaría por todas las veces que visitó al de Virgo, y este simulaba estar meditando, simulaba escucharlo, simulaba comprenderlo, aunque realmente, siempre se encontraba durmiendo.

-Venganza, dulce venganza.- Murmuró para sí mismo, hablando nuevamente con un tono siniestro.

Solamente quedaba realizar el último paso. El de Libra poso suavemente sus manos a los costados de la cabellera del rubio, hundió en un leve movimiento sus dedos en este, una sonrisa de psicópata se dibujó en su rostro.

-No…No lo haga, maestro.- Se lamento en un susurro el peliazul.

La venganza del guardián de la séptima casa estaba a punto de cumplirse, finalmente tiró agresiva y brutalmente de los cabellos del ojiceleste, haciéndolo abrir los ojos de par en par, lo que más odiaba este, era que alguien se metiera con su hermosa cabellera.

-¡TÚ!- El de Virgo se levantó rápidamente de su posición de loto y con su dedo índice señalo al Chino, quien trataba de contener una risa digna de alguien que había enloquecido, en una de las esquinas del ascensor se encontraba un asustado bicho, el castaño había tenido el valor suficiente de jalar de los cabellos del más cercano a dios, y sabía que su fin estaría cerca.

-¡TÚ, DOKHO DE LIBRA, TE HAS ATREVIDO A TOCAR MI CABELLERA!- Gritó el Rubio, quien tenía una mirada llena de furia.

El ojiverde no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a reír a los cuatros vientos, ver a Shaka e ese estado le causaba mucha gracia; ¿El Caballero de Virgo, furioso y alterado solamente porque alguien había jalado de su cabello? Eso no se veía todos los días, realmente no.

-¿¡DE QUE TE RIES?!- Exclamó furiosamente el ojiceleste, el cual amenazaba con lanzarse sobre el castaño en cualquier momento.

-¡Vamos Shaka! ¡No puedes enojarte porque solamente jalé de tus pelos!- Habló entre risas el ojiverde, quien comenzaba a retorcerse de tanto reír.

-¿Sabes? Te lo perdonaré porque estoy muy cansado, así que, si me disculpan, tomaré otra siesta.- Respondió el de Virgo, mientras se sentaba nuevamente en posición de Flor de Loto y cerraba sus ojos.

-Al final el Caballero de Virgo, que parecía tan serio y poderoso, termino siendo un holgazán.- Dijo el chino, mientras tomaba aire, de tanto reír se estaba ahogando.

-Dokho, tuviste el valor de hacerle eso a Shaka…Que suerte que estaba cansado, si no ya estaríamos muertos.- Habló el griego, mientras se acercaba hacia el castaño.

-Hay Bicho, el rubio aparenta ser alguien de temer, pero es más holgazán que un perezoso.-

-¿Y qué haremos Maestro?- Preguntó el peliazul, el ojiceleste nuevamente estaba dormido y el pequeño problema causado por el ojiverde ya había pasado, pero eso no cambiaba la situación en la cual se encontraban: Encerrados en el ascensor.

-Haremos lo que hice en el avión, Milo.- Respondió este.

-¿Morirnos de hambre, desmayarnos, y que luego de más de 12 horas se den cuenta de que nosotros no estamos y vengan a buscarnos?- Interrogó nuevamente el ojiturquesa, conociendo la capacidad de pensar del Antiguo Maestro, sabía que su plan sería así, o parecido.

-No, haremos algo más simple, aunque esa idea también esta buena.- Dijo el castaño mientras dirigía su vista hacia el techo y se rascaba la barbilla, como si se estuviera esforzando en pensar.

-Y entonces, ¿Qué es eso "Más Simple"?- Preguntó nuevamente el de Escorpio, la preocupación volvía a invadirlo, las ideas del chino no eran nada normales, siempre eran exageradas o peligrosas, ¿Quién es tan idiota para meterse por una ventana de un avión? La respuesta era simple: Dokho de Libra.

-Haremos esto…- Sin más el Santo de Libra tomo aire y comenzó a gritar, como lo había hecho anteriormente en el avión:

-¡AIORIAAAAAAAAA! ¡AIOROOOOOOOOOOOOS! ¡SHAKAAAAAAA!- Gritaba el ojiverde, esperando que alguien los oyera y los rescatara de allí.

-Pero Maestro…Shaka está aquí.- Dijo el Escorpión mientras señalaba a un dormido pelirubio.

-Oh, cierto, me había olvidado.- Contestó el castaño mientras comenzaba a gritar nuevamente.

-¡MUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ¡ÁNGELOOOOOO! ¡AFRODITAAAAAAAA! ¡SHURAAAAAA!- Gritaba en busca de auxilio el Antiguo Maestro.

**En otra parte….**

-Oigan, ¿Ustedes escuchan esos gritos? Parece como si nos estuvieran llamando.- Habló un peliceleste, el cual estaba caminando rumbo a un departamento.

-No, yo también escuche esos gritos… ¿De dónde serán?- Dijo el español, quien también había escuchado como lo llamaban.

-Creo que por el tono de voz es alguien que está en problemas.- Esta vez el que tomo el habla fue un peliazul.

-¿Deberíamos ayudarlos?- Preguntó el Sueco, mientras volteaba a ver a sus dos compañeros, Shura de Capricornio y Death Mask de Cáncer.

-Quizás….- Respondió el pelinegro.

-¿Pero de donde vienen los gritos de auxilio?- Habló el ojiazul, quien miraba hacia todos lados buscando una respuesta.

-Creo que vienen de allí- El ojiceleste señaló el ascensor, el cual parecía encontrarse varado en la planta baja.

-¡Bien! ¡Este es un trabajo para los tres mejores Santos de Oro!- Exclamo el ojiverde mientras inflaba su pecho de orgullo.

-¡Exacto! ¡Esta es una misión para Death Mask de Cáncer, Shura de Capricornio y obviamente, el único, hermoso, perfecto, adorable, tierno, fuerte, valiente, generoso, amable, honesto, bello, lindo, delicado, Afrodita de Piscis!- Habló muy orgulloso de sí mismo el Pisciano, dejando a sus dos amigos sorprendidos y a la ves boquiabiertos.

-Si como digas, ahora vamos, Sígueme Cabrita- Dijo el ojiazul mientras tomaba de la oreja al Español. –Tú también, sígueme Florecita.- Expresó el peliazul, el cual con su mano libre tomo de la oreja del peliceleste, quien se quejaba, al igual que el pelinegro.

Y así, el trío de mejores amigos, encabezado por el Cangrejo, quien en su mano derecha sostenía la oreja del Pescado, el cual se quejaba, y en su mano izquierda, en la cual sostenía la oreja de la Cabra, que al igual que el anterior se quejaba, llegaron a la Planta Baja, donde los gritos de auxilio se hicieron más intensos y finalmente se confirmó su hipótesis: El ascensor estaba trabado y alguien se había quedado allí.

-Bien par de idiotas, el problema es aquí, y lo haremos a MI manera.- Dijo el italiano, mientras se acercaba hacia la puerta del ascensor y colocaba ambas manos en su cadera, pensando la manera de derribar esa puerta.

-No, no, lo haremos a MI manera.- Contradijo el sueco, quien se acercó donde los botones del ascensor y comenzó a tocarlos rápidamente, esperando que finalmente este se abriera.

-¿Se puede saber que haces, Afro?- Preguntó el español.

-Duuuh, Saco a la gente de la cabina esta.- Respondió el guardián de la doceava casa, el cual había volteado la cabeza sobre su hombro solamente para hacerle un gesto de burla al de Capricornio.

-No es cabina genio, se llama ascensor, y parece que está muy pero muy viejo, solo un idiota se metería aquí.- Habló el cangrejo.

-¡PUES NOSOTROS SOMOS ESOS IDIOTAS, SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ!- Gritaron dos voces muy familiares para los tres Santos que se encontraban del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Milo? ¿Dokho?- Interrogaron los tres al unísono.

-¡Y SHAKA, PERO EL ESTA DURMIENDO, DIGO…. MEDITANDO!- Exclamó el de Escorpio.

-Está bien, váyanse al fondo del ascensor, Señores Genius e Inteligentin.- Esto último el Cangrejo lo dijo con un tono de Sarcasmo, el cual le causo gracia al ojiverde y al ojiceleste, quienes comenzaron a reírse.

-¡BIEN PERO SI ALGUIEN MUERE SERA SU CULPA!- El que grito esta vez fue Dokho de Libra.

-Bien pero… ¿Se puede saber porque gritan manga de idiotas?- Expresó el peliazul, después de todo los encerrados solamente se encontraban a poco metros de sus salvadores, pero gritaban como si hubiera kilómetros de distancia.

-Oh, lo sentimos, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a gritar.- Se disculpó el Bicho, quien también anteriormente había gritado junto al castaño para conseguir ayuda.

-¡Ángelo! ¡Ten cuidado de no matarlos!- Le advirtió el pelinegro.

-¡Ya lo sé! Ni que fuera tan malvado para matar a mis propios compañeros.-

-Si claro.- Dijo Sarcásticamente el ojiceleste. -Si fuera por ti ya nos habrías matado a todos y estarías planeando como dominar el mundo, tipo Saga cuando ocurrió lo de las Doce Casas.-

-Ya cállate Pescado, mejor preocúpate por tu cara, bien feo te ves con todo el maquillaje corrido.- Habló en forma de broma el italiano, pero el pescado se lo tomo realmente enserio.

-¿¡QUE?! ¿¡MI MAQUILLAJE SE CORRIO?! ¡OH NO, NO, NO!- Sin más el Caballero de Piscis salio corriendo rumbo hacia su departamento, tenía que mirarse a un espejo, tenía que arreglar el supuesto "Desastre" que tenía en su cara, el cual, de echo había sido solamente una cruel broma por parte del Cangrejo.

-Mira Ángelo, si luego se pone caprichoso y se quiere aislar de nosotros como de costumbre, te harás cargo tú solito.- Le soltó en cara el ojiverde, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡OIGAN! ¿Y NOSOTROS QUE? ¡NOS MORIREMOS SI NO SE APURAN!- Gritaron a coro el de Libra y el de Escorpio.

-¡SI NO DEJAN DE GRITAR NO LOS AYUDAREMOS UN COMINO!- El que grito no fueron aquellos que se encontraban encerrados, sino que fue el Italiano.

-¿¡Y porque tu si gritas?!- Le reprocharon ambos al unísono.

-¡PUES PORQUE TENGO GANAS!- Se defendió el peliazul, a todo esto el español había tomado asiento en el piso, contra una de las columnas que se encontraban allí.

-Apúrate Cangrejo, tengo hambre.- Reclamó el de Capricornio a su amigo.

-¡Y que me importa, Shura! Ve y come.- Respondió el Santo de Cáncer.

-Eso…Eso...Fue… ¡ESO FUE MUY CRUEEEEEEEL!- El ojiverde comenzó a llorar a mares, las lagrimas salían como cataratas, y sin más salio corriendo dispuesto a ir a su departamento, a pedir consuelo en los brazos de su amigo Afrodita.

-¡Joder! ¿¡Por qué carajos están tan sensibles hoy?!-

-¡ÁNGELO! ¡YA SACANOS DE AQUÍ, TENEMOS CALOR, HAMBRE, SED, SUEÑO!- Gritó el de Libra.

-¡Bien, ahí va!- Afirmo el Cangrejo.

-¡NOO! ¡Espe…- Exclamó Dokho.

De una hábil y fuerte patada el ojiazul logro romper la vieja y gastada puerta del ascensor, dejando ver a tres figuras, Milo de Escorpio, el cuál se encontraba parado en el fondo de la cabina, Shaka de Virgo, quien no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había pasado y finalmente Dokho de Libra, este último estaba tirado en el piso, boca abajo, desmayado. El ojiverde había hecho su último reclamo y olvido completamente que debía alejarse de la puerta, debido a que el peliazul estaba dispuesto a tirarla, pero este no le dio el suficiente tiempo de alejarse, y ahora se encontraba allí, tirado en el suelo, con su nariz rota.

-Bien, cumplí con mi deber, ahora me marcho, debo ir a ver como se encuentran esos dos idiotas.- Finalmente el Cangrejo se dio vuelta y fue rumbo a su departamento.

En la planta baja solamente quedaron 3 figuras: El que se encontraba de pie, el dormido y el desmayado. El Escorpión se acerco hacia el rubio y lo sacudió brutalmente, para que reaccionara lo cual dio resultado, el de Virgo se despertó y se puso de pie.

-Shaka, ayúdame a cargar a Dokho, Ángelo le rompió su nariz.- Dijo el bicho.

-¡Y a eso se lo llama Karma! ¡MUAJAJAJJA!- El ojiceleste comenzó a reír maléficamente, sorprendiendo a Milo, su risa malvada realmente daba miedo, y además de todo, nunca pensó que el Santo más cercano a dios podía reírse de esa manera tan siniestra.

Ambos cargaron al de Libra en sus brazos, el griego lo tomo de las manos y el hindú lo agarró de sus pies, conduciéndolo hacia su departamento, que para su mala suerte quedaba en el piso más alto, y solamente habían escaleras.

**1ºA…**

El Patriarca del Santuario fue el primero en entrar limpiamente, el segundo fue el pequeño Kiki, el cual estaba sobre Shion, Y finalmente Kanon, Aioria y Camus, se encontraban librando una guerra para ver cuál de ellos ingresaba tercero.

-¡Córranse! ¡Yo entraré tercero, Soy el favorito del Patriarca!- Exclamó el Acuariano, quien trataba de abrirse paso empujando hacia afuera a los otros dos.

-¡NO! ¡Yo soy el favorito de Shion, yo ingresaré tercero!- Se defendió el de Leo, forcejeando con el ojiazul.

-¡Cállense ustedes dos! ¡El único favorito aquí soy yo! ¡Abran paso!- Dijo el peliazul, el cuál al ver que estos dos no se corrían empujo fuertemente al guardián de Leo, y logro pasar desapercibido por el pelimarino, así que Kanon fue el tercero en ingresar.

-¡AIORIA!- Gritó el de Acuario, logrando llamar la atención del griego.

–Solamente quedamos tú y yo.- Habló el galo entrecerrando sus ojos.

–Nuestro honor como Caballeros está en juego, aquel que ingresé último, deberá lavar la ropa interior de todos los demás por un mes.- Dijo el ojiazul, mientras se miraba cara a cara con su contrincante; Aioria de Leo.

Todo estaba en silencio, solamente quedaba una cuestión: Aquel que fuera más rápido, aquel que derribará a su enemigo, sería el que se llevaría toda la gloria, el respeto y recuperaría su honor. El perdedor debería lavar la ropa interior de los demás, perdiendo todo su honor y respeto.

Se miraban fijamente, sus mirabas se cruzaban entre sí, la profunda mirada azul por parte del Acuariano, y la mirada verde, llena de energía, por parte del León.

El público, miraba la escena fijamente, esperando que finalmente alguno de estos decidiera atacar, y diera fin al enfrentamiento, todo se encontraba en silencio, el viento entraba por las ventanas, y hacia bailar a los cabellos de todos en el aire. Silencio, silencio era lo único que había, un silencio que mostraba la concentración absoluta, ambos contrincantes se miraban entre sí, fijamente, analizando los posibles movimientos de su enemigo, tratando de buscar la manera de filtrarse en sus pensamientos, y atacar en el momento justo.

Los matojos rodantes, compuestos por pajas, comenzaban a rodar por el ambiente, la escena parecía sacada de una película de Vaqueros, el silencio, el viento, los matojos rodantes, las miradas desafiantes, Solo aquel que tuviera mayor velocidad e inteligencia ganaría.

-¡JAQUE MATE!- Exclamó el de Acuario, y de un rápido movimiento lanzó una patada, destinada a golpear en la entrepierna del León, este al recibir el golpe, llevó sus manos hacía su entrepierna, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, conteniendo un grito de infinito dolor. El pelimarino había dado en su punto más sensible, perdió su honor, su respeto, solamente le esperaba todo un mes de lavar ropa interior, no solamente de él, de todos sus compañeros de piso.

El guardián de la onceava casa reía maléficamente, con su pecho inflado de tanto orgullo que sentía de sí mismo, el enfrentamiento había terminado, el ganador fue el, se sentía como un Dios, a partir de ahora, el perdedor lavaría toda su ropa interior, su honor, su respeto, todo eso fue salvado gracias a un simple movimiento que su contrincante no pudo adivinar.

El publico quedo totalmente sorprendido, los ojos de los espectadores estaban abiertos de par en par, al igual que sus bocas, no podían creer el gran golpe que el León recibió por parte del Acuariano, nunca en su vida presenciaron un combate tan intenso, tan perfecto, la jugada del pelimarino fue perfecta, única, rápida y dolorosa. Al Ex -Dragón Marino le había dolido en el alma el golpe que recibió el pobre castaño, le dolió, en el alma, y en otras partes también.

Todo había terminado, el combate dio fin, la victoria fue para el Santo de Acuario, la derrota la recibió el Santo de Leo, el cubo tomo en su mano la maleta, en la cual llevaba sus cosas, y camino triunfalmente, hasta adentrarse en su nuevo hogar, se sentía único, lleno de gloria, era su momento, era el momento de Camus de Acuario. El Lemuriano, el pequeño, y el griego siguieron al ganador, dejando a un Aioria arrodillado en el suelo, lamentándose por haber perdido, y sobre todo, por el gran dolor que habitaba en su entrepierna, contenía innumerables gritos de dolor, los contenía, no quería verse como un perdedor, pero, el de Acuario dio justamente en la zona más sensible de cualquier hombre.

Finalmente todos entraron, excepto el castaño, aún seguía tirado en el suelo, lamentándose por su gran dolor, retorciéndose en el suelo, como si fueran sus últimos minutos de vida.

-¡Woow! ¡Qué gran departamento!- Exclamó alegremente el pelirrojo, tratando de ir al suelo, este se encontraba sobre la cabeza de Shion. Al intentar bajarse, le pego una patada al pobre Patriarca en la nariz, obviamente fue sin intención alguna, el pequeño solamente quería explorar su nuevo hogar por sí mismo, nunca antes había estado en un departamento, siempre se la pasaba de templo en templo.

El Lemuriano al sentir el impacto de la patada, que no fue intencional, pero si fue fuerte, llevó sus manos a su nariz y comenzó a frotársela, le había dolido mucho.

-Este edificio es realmente genial, y lo mejor de todo, al no tener que convivir con el molesto de mi hermano, no tendré que pagar la cuenta del agua.- Exclamó triunfalmente el ojiverde.

-Es muy lindo este departamento, ¿Tendrá baño? Es que, quiero orinar, pero no quiero ensuciar la alfombra.- Dijo el ojiazul.

-¡OOOUCH! ¡MI ENTREPIERNA, RAYOOOOOOOOS!- Explotó el León dorado, se había contenido varios minutos, pero el dolor era insoportable, Gritaba de dolor, mientras abría la puerta e ingresaba lentamente al departamento.

-Shion, Aioria ya no será papá.- Habló el pequeño, mientras señalaba con su dedo índice al ojiverde, al cual aún le costaba caminar.

-¡Kiki! ¿Cómo sabes eso?- Le pregunto el Peliverde.

-¿Qué cosa Shion?- Respondió el pequeño pelirrojo.

-Eso de que ya no será papá, ¿Quién te ha enseñado que se necesita "ESO" para ser padre?- Le reclamó el ojivioleta al pequeño aprendiz de Aries.

-¡Fue Milo señor! ¡Fue Milo!- Contestó alegremente el chiquillo.

-Con que fue el Bicho el que te explico eso, ya se las verá conmigo.- Esto último lo dijo en un susurro inaudible para los demás. Más tarde se encargaría de reclamarle al Escorpión por haberle enseñado esas cosas al pelirrojo.

-Shion, ahora que llegamos aquí ¿Qué haremos para sobrevivir?- Preguntó el peliazul.

-Buscaremos trabajo.- Afirmo el ojivioleta. –Pero será más tarde, tengo sueño, el viaje realmente me agotó.- Expresó el peliverde, haciéndose la víctima.

-Pero Patriarca, usted durmió todo el día….- Contradijo el de Leo, pero fue interrumpido por una mano que se poso en su boca, una mano del Lemuriano.

-Nada de peros mí querido Gatito.- Dijo el Ex –Santo de Aries, que aún tenía su mano posada en la boca de otro. –Ahora, su generoso y perfecto Patriarca debe descansar, ayúdenme a buscar las habitaciones, mis caballeros.- El peliverde retiró su mano de la boca del León Dorado y se dispuso a explorar el departamento, junto a los demás, buscando las habitaciones. Lo que nunca se les paso por la cabeza, fue que…

-Oh, No.- Dijeron los 6 habitantes del departamento al unísono.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡UNA HABITACION PARA CINCO PERSONAS, Y LO PEOR DE TODO, SOLAMENTE HAY UNA CAMA!- Gritaba un exaltado Francés.

-Ya cálmate Cubo, nos arreglaremos, ahora, por favor, retírense de mi habitación que quiero dormir.- Sin más, el ojivioleta empujo amablemente a todos fuera de la única habitación y cerró la puerta rápidamente, cerrándola con llave, para que nadie lo interrumpa.

-¡TRAMPOSO! ¡SALGA DE AHÍ, SHION!- Reclamó el Gemelo menor.

-¡YA SALGA, NO HICIMOS VOTACIÓN, SALGA DE AHÍ!- Gritaba el Acuariano.

-¡Lo siento mis Caballeros, pero el Líder soy yo!- Exclamó el Patriarca.

-¿¡LÍDER?!- Exclamaron los dos Santos a coro. -¿¡QUIÉN LO NOMBRÓ LÍDER!?- Gritaron ambos al unísono.

-¿Quién me nombró? ¡Pues yo!- Habló descaradamente el Ex –Santo de Aries, dejando a tres jóvenes sorprendidos.

-Ahora por favor, márchense, quiero dormir.- Sin más, el Lemuriano se puso su clase de "Pijama" que era más un vestido blanco que cualquier otra cosa relacionada con ropa para dormir, abrió la amplia cama y se acostó en ella, dejando del otro lado de la puerta, a tres confundidos Santos y a un inocente pequeño que aún sonreía.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- Preguntó un resignado peliazul, mientras dirigía su mirada al suelo y suspiraba.

-¿Alguna vez viste la película "Blancanieves"?- Esta vez el que interrogó fue el Acuariano.

-Claro que sí, ¿Quién no la ha visto? Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver?- Habló un confundido Sea Dragon.

-¿Recuerdas la parte que Blancanieves dormía en la cama de los enanitos y ellos se la arreglaban para dormir?- Dijo el pelimarino.

-Oh si, la recuerdo.- Afirmó el ojiverde.

-Bien, debemos buscar la manera de dormir en otro lado, debido a que la cama está ocupada, pero no por Blancanieves, sino por Shrek.- Explicó el guardián de la onceava casa, haciendo explotar en carcajadas al Gemelo menor y al Gato.

-¡Eres genial Camus!- Exclamó el León entre carcajadas.

-Gracias, Ya lo sabía.-

-Bien amigos, es hora de buscar la manera de dormir, estoy cansado.- Expresó el ojiverde.

-Nos vemos en la noche amigos, suerte con la búsqueda.- Fue lo último que dijo el de Acuario, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el baño, el ya sabía donde dormiría.

**En el Baño…**

La habitación no era muy grande, pero tampoco era pequeña. Las paredes se encontraban pintadas de blanco, decoradas con unas franjas a rayas de colores azules y blancos. El piso era del mismo tono azul que decoraba las paredes, en el costado derecho, había tres muebles, eran blancos, con detalles azules, y sobre estos, se encontraba colocado el lavabo, era de un color blanco, con las canillas enchapadas en oro. En la misma pared donde se encontraban los muebles, había un amplio espejo, con todo el marco trabajado con piedritas de colores blancas y azules, al lado de este se encontraba el botiquín. El inodoro era blanco, con la cadena azul, y finalmente la amplia bañera, donde sería la cama del Acuariano, realmente era amplia, toda blanca, con las canillas también enchapadas en oro y con uno que otro detalle color azul.

-Cama, dulce cama.- Murmuró para sí mismo el ojiazul.

Se dirigió hasta esta, tomo la toalla que se encontraba colgada cerca del lavabo, e ingresó dentro de esta, poniéndose lo más cómodo posible, después de todo, a pesar de ser amplia, no dejaba de ser una simple bañera, y no era del todo cómoda, doblo la toalla y la colocó debajo de su cabeza, aparentando una almohada, y fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco, hasta que todo se volvió negro y finalmente cayó en un sueño profundo.

**En la cocina….**

Un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 10 años recorría toda la cocina, no era muy amplia, se trataba de un departamento, así que podría decirse que era acogedora. El niño se había separado de Kanon y Aioria, dispuesto a buscar un lugar donde dormir por su propia cuenta, y lo encontró. Era un lugar peligroso para una persona, aunque, en realidad solamente un niño entraría allí, pero era lo que había y debía aprovecharlo.

-¡Dormiré en la cocina! ¡Siiii!- Exclamaba para sí mismo, mientras se acercaba a su nueva cama dando pequeños saltitos.

Era un lugar peligroso, si alguien se llegará a levantar y prendiera el horno para cocinar, comerían Kiki al horno. Pero solamente se trataba de un niño, y al no estar con un adulto, se mandaba él solito. Sin más, ingreso dentro de este, y se acomodo como pudo, realmente estaba incomodo, pero lentamente sus pequeños ojitos se fueron cerrando, hasta caer en un sueño que realmente necesitaba.

**En el Comedor…**

En esta habitación solamente había una figura, se trataba de un joven de largos cabellos azules y ojos verdes, mejor conocido como Kanon. ¿Y Aioria? El se encontraba en otro lado. El peliazul se había puesto a pensar en donde dormir, aunque "pensar" no era una tarea fácil para el Ex –Dragón Marino, así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió. En el pequeño lavadero encontró una toalla, la doblo, dándole forma parecida a la de una pequeña almohada y la arrojo sobre la mesa.

-Ah.- Suspiró el ojiverde. –Que suerte que Saga no está aquí para ver esto, No soportaría que mi hermanito me viera durmiendo sobre una mesa.-

El cansancio le estaba ganando al griego, el viaje lo había agotado, y la caminata de Aioros aún peor. Se subió a la mesa y camino en cuatro patas hacia la pequeña almohada, tirando todo a su paso; La maleta de Kiki, algunos papeles que se encontraban allí, y un paquete de papitas de Aioria. El Gemelo menor estiro a lo largo de su nueva cama, dejando sus pies colgando en el aire, y se durmió profundamente.

**En la entrada del Departamento…**

Y aquí se encontraba Aioria, no había encontrado un lugar mejor para dormir que tirándose sobre la pequeña alfombra que adornaba la entrada al departamento. Así que este, decidió dormir allí, se tiró y colocó una de sus manos en la entrepierna, aún le dolía mucho, el golpe por parte del Acuariano fue mortal, le había hecho una Fatallity. Y así, el valiente Santo de Leo, se durmió profundamente, esperando que al despertar, el dolor en su parte sensible se esfumara.

**En el 1ºB…**

Antes de ingresar en el departamento había problemas. El Caballero de Piscis tenía ambas manos posadas en su rostro, cubriéndolo totalmente, este realmente tomo muy a pecho la pequeña broma del Cangrejo, y ahora se encontraba traumado debido al comentario de este: _"Te ves bien feo con todo el maquillaje corrido."_ Esa frase estaba atormentando al peliceleste, y hasta que no se mirara en un espejo y arreglara ese "desastre" no sacaría sus manos de su rostro.

Al lado de este se encontraba el Caballero de Capricornio, sentado en el suelo, mirando a la nada. En su cara se podían notar alguna que otra lagrima seca, tenía hambre y el de Cáncer había sido muy cruel con él.

Delante de la puerta del departamento estaban Aldebarán y Mu, esta estaba trabada por dentro, y no tenían manera de entrar. Trataron de buscar a algún empleado del edificio, pero lamentablemente no encontraron a ninguno.

Por otra parte, Ángelo estaba apoyado en una de las columnas del pasillo, observando a uno de sus vecinos; Aioria de Leo, quien se encontraba profundamente dormido en la puerta de su nuevo hogar. Se había dado cuenta que la Cabra y el Pescado estaban enojados con él, y quería remediarlo rápido. El peliazul no era de pedir disculpas ni nada parecido, pero sus vidas habían cambiado de un día para el otro, y no quería estar peleado con sus mejores amigos.

-Afrodita, Shura, Fue solamente una broma, no se lo tomen tan enserio.- Expresó el ojiazul, más que palabras comunes parecía una disculpa.

-¡Mu!- Llamó el sueco.

-¿Qué ocurre Afrodita?- Respondió el de Aries, acercándose a su compañero de armas.

-Dile a Ángelo, que su broma fue muy cruel y que no lo perdonaré.- Dijo el Pisciano, quien aún tenía ambas manos en su cara.

-Ángelo, dice Afrodita que tu broma fue muy cruel y que no te perdonará.- Repitió el pelilila.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Solamente fue una broma! ¡Te ves bien!- Habló en forma de disculpa el italiano.

-Mu, Dile que no seré más su amigo, y que ojala un ladrón lo secuestre.-

-Dice que no será más tu amigo y que ojala un ladrón te secuestre.- Repitió el ojiverde nuevamente.

El ojiazul rodó los ojos y suspiró.

-Afrodita, te comportas como un niño, ya perdóname.- Se disculpó nuevamente el guardián de la cuarta casa.

-¡Dile que no soy un niño! ¡Y que ahora no lo perdonaré!-

-Dice que él no es un niño, y que no te perdonará.-

-¡Pues bien! ¡Que no me perdone! ¡No te quiero más Afrodita!- Exclamó el de Cáncer, como si de un niño se tratase.

-¡Yo tampoco te quiero más y no te perdonaré!- Reprochó el ojiceleste.

-¡Shura! ¿Me perdonas?- El Santo de Cáncer dirigió su mirada hacia la cabra.

-¿Qué me das a cambio?- Preguntó el español, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas.

-¡Toda la comida que quieras!- Dijo el de Cáncer sin pensarlo dos veces, luego se arrepentiría de lo que acababa de decir, si que lo haría.

-¿Toda la que yo quiera?- Respondió el pelinegro, quien había levantado su cabeza y en sus ojos se podía notar un brillo extraño.

-¡Toda la que quieras!- Volvió a repetir el italiano.

-Está bien Ángelo, Te perdo…- Antes de poder terminar su frase, el ojiverde fue interrumpido por el pescado.

-¡No lo hagas Shura! ¿¡Me estas traicionado!?- Exclamó el sueco, sacando rápidamente sus dos manos de su rostro, dejando ver una expresión de enojo.

-¿Traicionarte? ¡Claro que…- Nuevamente, antes de poder terminar su frase, fue interrumpido por alguien más.

-¡No lo hagas! ¡No te dejes llevar por Afrodita! ¡Ven conmigo, yo te daré comida!- Dijo un peliazul, mientras agarraba del brazo derecho a la Cabra y la tiraba para su lado.

-¡No! ¡Shura se quedará conmigo!- Desafió el guardián de la doceava casa, quien también agarró uno de los brazos del Español y lo tiraba para su lado.

Y allí comenzó una pelea de niños, Ángelo tironeaba al pelinegro para que se quedara con él, y del otro lado, Afrodita, hacia lo mismo.

-¡Mio!-

-¡No, mío!-

-¡Es mío!-

-¡Yo lo conocí antes!-

-¡Pero él me quiere más a mí!-

-¡No! ¡El me quiere más a MI!-

-¡Suéltalo!-

-¡Suéltalo tú!-

-¡YAA SUELTENME LOS DOS!- Gritó el ojiverde. De un brusco movimiento hizo que ambos Santos lo soltarán, le habían tirado de tal manera que sentía sus brazos más largos y flexibles.

-¡No me quedaré con ninguno! ¡Arreglen sus problemas como hombres que son!- Reprochó la Cabra. Dirigió una mirada fulminante tanto al Pescado como al Cangrejo, y se fue caminando donde Mu y Aldebarán, para tratar de destrabar la puerta.

-Deshonra, Desgracia, En su mirada se ve la maldad.- Cantaban ambos al unísono, viendo como su amigo se alejaba.

-¡Bien! ¡Lo arreglaremos luego, mano a mano, como hombres que somos!- Expresó el peliazul mirando fijamente al Sueco, quien le devolvió la mirada.

-¡Esta bien!- Afirmo el Pisciano.

_-"Lo arreglaremos, pero no precisamente a los golpes, Ángelo."- _Pensó para sí mismo el peliceste. En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa sínica y maléfica, tenía su venganza muy bien planeada.

-¡Esta trabada!- Exclamó el Toro Dorado.

-¡No hay manera!- Se quejó el Carnero.

-¡Empujen más!- Ordenó el de Capricornio, el cuál comenzaba a transpirar.

-¡Más adentro!- Habló el Cangrejo. Había hecho tanta fuerza que ahora estaba respirando agitado, y eso se podía notar en su voz.

-¡Ya casi!- Expresó el Sueco. Estaba totalmente rojo y transpirado, no había manera de lograrlo.

Hace más de 30 minutos que se encontraban así, cansados, transpirados, agitados, habían hecho mucha fuerza, habían empujado mucho. Trataron de muchas maneras, pero era imposible, no había manera de poder destrabar la puerta.

-Esto sí que es una misión imposible.- Dijo el Caballero de Aries, quien estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-No hay manera, nos quedaremos afuera.- Se lamentó el español. Con una de sus manos libres se saco el sudor de la frente, realmente estaban agotados.

-¡Claro que no!- Exclamó el brasilero.

-¿Y qué harás?- Preguntó el Italiano.

-Solo mira.- Habló el pelivioleta. Se alejo unos cuantos metros, llegando casi a la mitad del pasillo, con un gesto en su mano le ordenó a los demás que le dejaran el camino libre. Nadie tenía idea de lo que haría el toro. Respiró profundamente, cerrando sus ojos. Tomo aire una última vez, y comenzó a correr rápidamente.

-¡POR NARNIA, Y POR ASLAN!- Exclamó el guardián de la segunda casa.

-¡Nooooooooooooooooo!- Gritaron los otros cuatro al unísono.

No pudieron hacer nada para evitarlo, ya era muy tarde, el Toro Dorado cumplió con su objetivo, este había tirado la puerta de una patada, pero no fue solamente eso, Fue tan fuerte el impacto que la puerta salió volando y cayó por una de las ventanas que se encontraba abierta. Lograron la manera de ingresar, pero ahora, su departamento no tendría puerta. Lo único que quedaba era el marco, y algunos pedazos de material caían desde la pared.

-¡Eso saldrá de tu sueldo!- Reprochó un enojado Santo de Cáncer.

-Bien echo genio, acabamos de llegar y ya tiraste la puerta por la ventana.- Regaño el español, el cuál se había cruzado de brazos.

-¡Grandote pero Peligroso!- Expresó el peliceleste, con la cara roja, debido a su enojo y a la vez por su transpiración, su rostro se encontraba tan rojo que se podía comparar con el de una rosa.

-¿¡Desde cuándo las puertas vuelan?! Aldebarán, sos cabezón con ¼ de cerebro, podíamos haber esperando que algún empleado llegara.- Se quejó el pelilila, conteniendo sus ganas de mandarlo a volar junto con la puerta.

-…..- El Toro dorado se quedo callado un rato, parecía como si estuviera ideando algo.

-Yo mismo haré la puerta y será como ustedes quieran.- Hablo finalmente el brasilero, obteniendo la inmediata atención de los demás.

Pero el brasilero nunca pensó que esa simple frase podría causar tal acción por parte de los otros. Se habían arrodillado ante él, con las manos cruzadas entre sí, parecían monjas rezando y esto le causo risa al guardián de la segunda casa.

-JAJAJA- Rió el pelivioleta. –No se emocionen tanto, aún hay un problema.- Dijo este poniéndose serio. No fue el único, el resto, al escucharlo cambiaron sus rostros angelicales a unos rostros endemoniados.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- Preguntó la cabra, aún arrodillada.

El problema era que nuestro Gran Aldebarán no contaba con sus herramientas, había decidido dejarlas en el Santuario, nunca pensó que las necesitaría en un futuro, además no entraban en su maleta. Si querían una puerta, tendrían que colaborar.

-El problema es la condición que les pondré.- Luego de decir esto, el salvador de sus compañeros bajo la mirada, clavándola en los demás y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Condición?- Interrogaron los cuatro a coro.

-Deberán comprar TODAS las herramientas.- Explicó el vecino de Aries.

-¿Disculpa?- Dijeron los restantes al unísono.

-¡Oye viejo!- Exclamó el Italiano. -¡El que rompe paga! Así son las reglas de la selva.- Habló el Cangrejo, mientras se ponía de pie e ingresaba a su nuevo departamento, el cual tenía puerta invisible.

-Está bien…- El de Tauro imitó al de Cáncer y se adentró al departamento, seguido por el de Aries.

Los únicos que quedaron fuera de este eran el español y el sueco. Ambos pensaban la manera de vengarse de Ángelo, aunque realmente el Pisciano ya tenía su venganza planeada.

-Oye, Shura.- Llamó el ojiceleste a la Cabra.

-¿Qué quieres, Afrodita?- Respondió el pelinegro.

-¿Te quieres vengar?- Preguntó el hermoso caballero.

-¿De quién?- El de Capricornio se apoyó contra la pared, esperando la respuesta del otro.

-De Ángelo, ¿De quién más? ¿De la verdulera?- Dijo sarcásticamente el guardián de la doceava casa.

-Oooh, sí, deberíamos darle su merecido.- Contestó el ojiverde.

-Pues bien, solamente necesitaré tu apoyo, ya sé cómo vengarnos de él.- Explico el de Piscis. Este se acerco donde la cabra y se apoyó en la pared, justo al lado de este.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Interrogó el Español.

-Verás, tú debes saber que mi Don Especial no es la cocina. Por eso, la venganza perfecta sería tratar de cocinarle algo a Ángelo. Y como debes imaginar, mis comidas casi nunca son comestibles. ¿Qué tal si improviso una comida para nuestro mejor amigo y se la doy? No creo que cualquier buen amigo haga eso. Solamente necesito que me sigas la corriente, y que parezca como si no estuviéramos enojado con él, al contrario, como si nosotros nos estuviéramos disculpando con el.- Propuso el peliceleste, dejando sorprendido al pelinegro.

-Tu idea me encanto, pero conociéndote, se que traerá consecuencias peores, si el llegara a morir, no asumo responsabilidades.- Respondió el guardián de la décima casa, sacándose cualquier problema de encima.

-No seré tan malvado para matarlo, ahora, lo importante… ¿Me ayudas?-

-Claro que si, cuenta conmigo, compañero.- Afirmo el de Capricornio. Shura salió de la pared y caminó rumbo al departamento, no sin antes pasar por al lado del Pisciano y darle una palmada en el hombro, como signo de: "Cuenta conmigo".

_-"¡Perfecto!"- _Pensó este_. –"¡El Plan: Vengarse de Ángelo, comenzará pronto."- _ Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujo en el rostro del ojiceleste, al igual que el ojiverde, entró en el departamento.

**Mientras tanto en el 2ºA…**

El más ansioso y desesperado por entrar en su nuevo hogar era Saga de Géminis, debía comprobar algo muy importante para él, algo esencial en su vida, que si llegara a faltar, moriría. Aioros de Sagitario veía la extraña sonrisa en el rostro del gemelo mayor, y sabía que algo se traía entre manos, lo vigilaría de cerca. Milo de Escorpio y Shaka de Virgo cargaban el cuerpo de un inconsciente Dohko de Libra. Nunca pensaron que el de Cáncer golpearía la puerta con tanta fuerza, pero para la mala suerte del castaño así paso, y ahora estaba en ese estado: Desmayado.

-Dioses.- Se quejó el Escorpión. –Nunca pensé que pesaba tanto.- Dijo mientras tomaba aire, cargarlo por las escaleras lo había agotado, después de todo Dohko parecía liviano, pero las apariencias engañan.

-No creo poder llegar con vida al departamento, por favor Milo, nunca me olvides.- Se despedía de forma dramática el rubio. Ambos se encontraban transpirados y agitados.

-Shaka, ya casi llegamos, ¡Aguanta camarada!- Animaba el oijturquesa el ojiceleste.

-No sé, es demasiado para mi…Mis piernas…Comienzan a fallarme.- Se lamentaba con tono de dramatización.

-¡No te rindas! ¡Hagámoslo por Athena!- Alentaba el peliazul.

-¿Por Athena?- Preguntó este.

-Si amigo, por Athena.- Aseguró el griego.

-Lo haremos por ella, ¿Verdad?- Habló el rubio mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Sí, a la cuenta de tres correremos con todas nuestras fuerzas, para llegar a nuestro objetivo, y salvar al mundo.- Explicó el guardián de la octava casa.

-Está bien.-

-A la 1…- Comenzó a contar el Hindú.

-A las 2….- Siguió el de Escorpio.

-Y a las…..- Continuó el Santo de la Virgen.

-¡3!- Exclamaron ambos al unísono, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas rumbo al departamento.

Lo lograron, salvaron a su compañero, salvaron al mundo nuevamente, lo hicieron por su diosa, la "bondadosa" Athena. Se sentían orgullosos de sí mismos, veían como las campanas de gloria sonaban para ellos, las luces se hacían cada vez más intensas, y de un momento a otro aparecieron estrellas. Finalmente todo se volvió negro.

Nuestros inteligentísimos Caballeros, se olvidaron de un pequeño detalle que hay que tener en cuenta antes de entrar a cualquier lugar: Asegurarse que la puerta ese abierta. Los Santos habían comenzado a correr con todas sus fuerzas, saltando ese pequeño detalle, impactando contra la puerta y haciendo un total de tres desmayados.

A todo esto, el Arquero y el de Géminis habían presenciado toda la escena de película que esos dos armaron. Estaban sorprendidos, sus compañeros de armas podían despertar un 9º sentido, que para ellos era: La Idiotez Absoluta. El castaño decidió ir a ver el panorama de la situación, se acercó donde los desvanecidos y verificó si se encontraban con vida. El ojiverde comenzó a reír, no podía creer lo torpes que fueron sus camaradas al no asegurarse de que la puerta se encontrara abierta, o al menos, fijarse que no tuviera seguro.

-¡Oye Saga! Realmente son…- El Santo de la Flecha hubiera seguido hablando, pero hubo un problema: Al voltear su cabeza para entablar una charla con el Geminiano, se dio cuenta que este no estaba allí. Miró la puerta de su nuevo hogar y la vio abierta, entró en el departamento y encontró la maleta del peliazul tirada en un sillón. Solamente se le ocurrió un lugar en donde se podía encontrar este:

-El baño.- Murmuró el ojiverde.

-¡BAÑO!, ¿¡DÓNDE ESTAS BAÑO?! ¡Te necesito!- Exclamaba un exaltado ojiverde.

Saga no se dio cuenta que el de Sagitario se encontraba allí, sabía que no lo dejaría entrar al baño, pero al no percatarse de la presencia de este no se controlo y se desespero al no encontrar a su baño, su preciado baño.

-Oh, no Géminis, no lo harás.- Susurró el castaño, mientras se dirigía sigilosamente donde el otro, parecía un agente de la FBI, pasaba rápidamente de una pared a la otra y no realizaba el más mínimo ruido.

-¡Te encontré mi querido baño!- Exclamó alegremente el guardián de la tercera casa, decidido al entrar en este, pero su acción no pudo ser llevaba a cabo.

De las sombras, salió fugazmente el Santo de Sagitario, y se colocó delante de la puerta del paraíso del peliazul. Estiró sus brazos de par en par, al igual que sus piernas, bloqueando completamente la entrada.

-¡Te dejaré entrar a tu segundo hogar con una condición!- Habló autoritariamente el ojiverde.

-¿Qué quieres, Sagitario?- Preguntó seriamente el gemelo menor.

-¡Tu pagarás la cuenta del agua! –Dijo de manera seria el Arquero. –De lo contrario… ¡Te tiraré por la ventana!- Esto último lo dijo gritando. Miró fijamente al de Géminis y entrecerró sus ojos, en señal de desafío.

-¡Nunca! ¡No mientras viva!- Se defendió el peliazul. La desesperación lo había invadido, lo estaban privando de una de las cosas más preciadas en su vida: El baño, su baño, su segundo hogar. A causa de su desesperación por bañarse, no midió sus acciones y golpeo en el estomago al de Sagitario.

Pensó que él había sido el ganador de la batalla, el baño seria todo suyo y nadie podría sacarlo, lamentablemente, estaba equivocado.

El golpe no fue lo suficientemente potente como para derribar al Arquero, se recupero al instante y con gran velocidad entro en el baño y cerró la puerta con llave, dejando fuera a Saga.

-¡Muy bien Sirenito! ¿¡Ahora quién pagará las cuentas del agua!?- Le reclamó el castaño dentro del baño.

La desesperación invadió al ojiverde, le habían robado su baño, su mundo, su todo se venía abajo. No sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar, tenía que recuperarlo, no dejaría que el castaño se saliera con la suya, debía aceptar su derrota. Cayó dramáticamente al suelo de rodillas, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, clavados en la puerta que llevaba a su paraíso personal. Se rindió, se resignó, se dio por vencido, acepto su derrota.

-¡Muy bien Caballero de Sagitario! ¡Acepto mi derrota! ¡Yo pagaré!- Dijo el peliazul, estaba derrotado, se habían metido con su baño, el de Sagitario le dio justo en una de las cosas más preciadas para él.

-¿Aceptaste tu derrota, Géminis? Está bien, tendré piedad de ti y te dejaré disfrutar un poco de tu vida.- Habló el Santo de la Flecha.

La puerta se abrió. Saga volvió a respirar, su sangre comenzó a circular nuevamente, su corazón empezaba a latir, la pesadilla había terminado. Tuvo que aceptar su derrota, pero salvo a su preciado baño. Festejaría el regreso de este dándose un largo, pero muy largo baño.

-_"Gracias Athena, gracias a ti recuperé mi baño."- _Pensó, mientras volvía a ponerse de pie y se adentraba en su paraíso personal.

El hermano mayor del León Dorado se dirigió hacia la entrada, por el conflicto que tuvo con Saga, olvidó que allí afuera se encontraban tres cuerpos inconscientes y debía entrarlos lo antes posible al departamento, quizás en el 2ºB habitaba gente y si por alguna casualidad salían, se encontrarían con los desmayados y pensarían que eran cadáveres.

Tomo al de Escorpio de uno de sus brazos, y lo mismo hizo con el de Virgo. Los arrastró hasta el comedor y los dejo allí, luego los acomodaría en los sillones y en las camas. Volvió a salir, esta vez, en busca el de Libra. Lo tomo de ambas manos y lo condujo hacia el interior del hogar.

-Joder Dohko, tu sí que pesas más.- Murmuró para sí mismo.

Tenía que encargarse el solo de los tres desmayados, el de Géminis había desaparecido, se encontraba en otra dimensión, mejor dicho, su dimensión: El baño.

-Uff- Suspiró el castaño. –Estaba pensando en dejarlos en las camas, pero estoy tan cansado que los dejaré en el suelo.- Les habló el de Sagitario, pero era más que obvio, los otros no escuchaban, estaban completamente inconscientes.

-¡Que duerman bien!- Fue lo último que salió de los labios del ojiverde. Dio media vuelta y se adentró en su habitación. Este departamento era más grande que otros, contaba con dos habitaciones, en uno de ellos había dos camas separadas, en la otra había una cama normal y una cama marinera, Lo que hacía un total de cinco camas. Lo mejor de todo era que cada habitación tenía televisión, sin incluir la del comedor y eso hacía más que feliz al ojiverde. Adoraba mirar televisión, le gustaba mirar novelas y programas sobre chismes de famosos.

Entró en su nueva habitación, se recostó en una de las camas, tomo el control remoto, y encendió la televisión, colocando uno de sus canales favoritos.

-Hogar, Dulce hogar.- Hablo para sí mismo.

**En la entrada del Edificio…**

Seis figuras se encontraban frente a la gran puerta que los llevaba al interior. Su destino cambio bruscamente, su autoestima bajo mucho más al ver donde vivirían, sin olvidar que además de eso, estarían con humanos. Lo que nunca imaginaron: ¿Quiénes serán nuestros vecinos?

-Que bajo caímos.- Dijo un ojiesmeralda.

Levantó su vista y observo todo el edificio por fuera, la pintura parecía nueva, aún así se notaban pequeñas rajaduras, la entrada era bastante elegante, y todo se encontraba realmente limpio.

El resto de individuos se encontraban muy enojados, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a decir una palabra.

-Será mejor que subamos.- Propuso un pelirrubio.

-En este lugar… Hay muchos humanos… ¡Es horrible!- Exclamó el ojidorado.

-Así es compañero, pero mejor hagámosle caso al cejudo y subamos.- Se lamentó el pelivioleta.

-Humanos, humanos por doquier.-Hablaron a coro dos figuras muy similares.

Se adentraron en el edificio, la recepción se encontraba ordenada y limpia, pero lo que llamo la atención de todos fue que no había nadie. Pudieron notar un ascensor, su puerta estaba rota, parecía que le habían tirado una patada o algo parecido, la única manera de llegar a su departamento sería por medio de escaleras. Les habían conseguido el único que se encontraba vació, el 2ºB.

**De regreso al 2ºA…**

El escorpión fue el primero en recuperar la conciencia. Al levantarse, recorrió todo el departamento, se sentía encerrado, su templo era mucho más grande que su nuevo hogar, estaba raro, el lugar era extraño, sentía que le faltaba el aire. El peliazul camino hacia el comedor y tomo una de las sillas, decidió que se sentaría un rato en el pasillo, para tomar aire. Agarró la silla con ambas manos y la saco afuera, la colocó delante de la puerta y se sentó. Observó todo aquello que estaba a su alcance, las paredes, el piso, y la entrada del otro departamento. Estaba vació, no había luz dentro, ni siquiera había un tapete delante de la puerta.

Cerró los ojos por unos minutos, tratando de recordar la causa por la cual despertó tirado en el piso, rodeado de Dohko y Shaka. También pensaba la razón por la cual la puerta que conducía al baño se encontraba trabada, al igual que la de una habitación. No pudo encontrar a Saga y Aioros, había llegado a la conclusión que estos dos salieron juntos para comprar comida.

Se empezaron a oír pasos, muchos pasos, se dio cuenta que no se trataba del Arquero ni del Géminiano, ninguno podría hacer tanto ruido al caminar. Los únicos que habitaban el edificio eran él y sus compañeros, además de todo, ¿Por qué subirían hasta el último piso? Quería averiguar quiénes eran los que hacían tanto ruido al caminar, se levanto rápidamente de su silla y se escondió detrás de una columna. Asomo solamente uno de sus ojos, como cuál Yacaré esperando que su presa se acercara.

Los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, solamente que esta vez se escucho una voz conocida para el Bicho.

-¡Estúpido Poseidón, estúpido Zeus!- Se oyó una misteriosa voz, que provenía de las escaleras.

El dueño de esta se hizo presente donde el ojiturquesa, se dio cuenta de quien se trataba, era Hades, el Dios del Inframundo. Corrió fugazmente hasta la entrada del departamento, la abrió rápidamente, pero la cerró de manera lenta, para que no se diera cuenta.

El de Escorpio se apoyó en esta, estirando los brazos a lo largo, al igual que sus piernas, respiraba agitado, no podía creerlo, Hades, su antiguo enemigo, viviendo en el mismo piso que él y sus compañeros.

El de Virgo y el de Libra estaban tomando un té de canela, hablaban a gusto, hasta que un exaltado Escorpión entró en el departamento y dirigieron sus miradas a este, esperando que dé una explicación.

-E-e-es….-Titubeó por unos momentos el peliazul.- ¡Es Hades! ¡Está en el 2ºB!- Exclamó finalmente.

El rubio, quien había tomado un sorbo, al escuchar la noticia que les trajo el griego, escupió todo el té, cayendo, en su mayoría, en el rostro del chino.

-¡Quema, quema!- Se quejaba el castaño.

-¿¡Cómo demonios llego Hades aquí?!- Hablo el ojiverde, mientras se secaba su cara con una servilleta.

-¿Cómo puede ser?- Dijo el Hindú luego de limpiarse los restos de té que quedaron en sus labios y barbilla.- Ahora que lo dices, yo vi a Minos, Aiacos y Radamanthys en el avión.- Afirmó el guardián de la sexta casa.

El Santo de la Flecha escuchó lo que dijo el Escorpión y salió de su habitación. Se acercó donde ellos, y se apoyó en una de las paredes.

-Ahora que lo dices, Aioria y yo vimos a Hades en primera clase.- Comunicó el Arquero.

-Y yo, como olvidarlo, me quede más de 12 horas encerrado con él en un avión, ¡Hasta amenazó con comerme, cuándo el que nos encerró fue el!- Expresó el castaño, indignado por la actitud que tuvo la deidad con él.

-Solo queda una cosa por decir…- Dijo el ojiturquesa, dejando intrigado a los demás.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntaron al unísono.

-Estamos jodidos.- Respondió el peliazul. Lo único que hicieron los demás fue asentir.

**En el 2ºB…**

-¡Basura! ¡Qué basura! ¡Solo basura! ¡Toda basura hecha por humanos! ¡Que también son basura!- Exclamó el peliazabache. Recorría el departamento, pero no salía de una habitación sin romper, golpear ni patear todo lo que veía.

-¡GUERRA!- Gritaron los Jueces tanto como los Dioses Gemelos al unísono. Comenzaron a correr por su nuevo hogar, rompiendo todo lo que su Dios no había tocado.

-¡MÁS BASURA HUMANA!- Volvieron a gritar a coro.

-¡Que ironía, demonios! ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Yo, Hades, Rey del Inframundo, viviendo alrededor de basura humana!- Se quejaba la Deidad, quien seguía rompiendo todo.

-¡Necesito dormir!- Fue lo último que dijo antes de ingresar a una habitación y desaparecer.

-¡Nosotros también dormiremos, Señor Hades!- Hablaron los espectros y los gemelos, retirándose a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**Regresando nuevamente al departamento de los Desmayados, digo…2ºA…**

El Santo de la Virgen estaba situado en el balcón, sentado en posición de Flor de Loto, meditando, como normalmente lo hacía. El rubio se había proclamado a si mismo dueño del balcón, convirtiéndolo en su nuevo jardín para meditar, lo único que faltaba era que colocará un árbol.

Todo se encontraba en completo silencio, sus compañeros de piso se encontraban dentro del departamento, y no molestaban para nada. Estaba tranquilo, como de costumbre, con sus ojos cerrados como habitualmente los tenía.

-Oooom….- Murmuraba para sí mismo el ojiceleste.

Y hubiera seguido así por muchas horas más, pero fue interrumpido por un ruido algo incomodo para este, que a la vez provocó la terminación de su larga, larga meditación. Ese molesto ruido era algo llamado música, la cual provenía del piso inferior.

No solamente se escuchaba fuerte, además parecía como si alguien estuviera cantando con todas sus fuerzas. El guardián de la sexta casa afinó su oído y pudo darse cuenta que la música se encontraba en italiano.

**En el 1ºA…**

El ruido que interrumpió al de Virgo provenía de allí. Ángelo, el Caballero de Cáncer, había encendido un pequeño, pero potente equipo de música que encontraron en el Living.

Si encendían un equipo de música, obviamente estaban decididos a escuchar la radio, o algún CD. El Cangrejo tenía en su equipaje varios discos de diversos cantantes, entre ellos, sus favoritos; Los que cantaban en Italiano, su idioma natal.

Escogió el primer disco que sacó su banda favorita: Il Volo. Lo coloco dentro de la lectora y se fue directamente a la canción número 4: ´O Sole Mio.

Al principio cantó en un tono normal, que no molestaba a nada ni a nadie, el volumen estaba regular, por lo cual tampoco molestaba a nadie.

-Che bella cosa na jurnata'e'sole  
N'aria serena doppo na tempesta  
Pe'll'aria fresca pare gia' na festa  
Che bella cosa na jurnata'e sole.-

Cantaba el peliazul, todo iba normal, era un joven, cantando uno de sus singles favoritos. Hasta que llegó la parte del estribillo. En ese momento un demonio poseyó el cuerpo del de Cáncer [Literalmente], Fue fugazmente hacia el pequeño equipo y subió el volumen al máximo, tomo aire, y comenzó a gritar a los cuatro vientos:

-¡'O SOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, 'O SOLEEEEEEEEEEEEE MIOOOOOOOOOOO!- Gritaba dando todo de sí, alarmando a todos sus compañeros de piso.

El Pescado y la Cabra se escondieron detrás de un sillón, cubriéndose los oídos con ambas manos.

-¡AFRODITA, DEBEMOS DARLE UN FLAN, PARA QUE SE CALME!- Exclamó el español.

-¿¡QUE?! ¿QUÉ LE DEMOS PAN? ¿PARA QUÉ?- Respondió el sueco.

-¡FLAN IDIOTA, FLAN!- Gritaba el ojiverde.

-¿¡PANIDIOTA?! ¿ESA COMIDA EXISTE?- Preguntó el de Piscis.

-¡QUÉ LE DEMOS FLAN, TORPE!- Expresó el de Capricornio, ambos aún tenían las manos en sus oídos.

-¡PERO YO NO QUIERO PAN!- Negaba el peliceleste.

-¡NO PARA TI, PARA ÁNGELO!- Grito nuevamente.

-¡PERO YO NO QUIERO UN ÁNGELO, NO COMO CANGREJOS!- Contestó el pescado.

El español perdió la mayoría de su paciencia, tomo bruscamente las manos de su compañero de piso y las retiro. Agarró la cara de este con sus dos manos y lo atrajo hacia la suya, obligándolo a mirarlo.

-¡QUE LE DEMOS UN FLAN A ÁNGELO PARA QUE SE CALME!- Le grito en la cara al Psciano.

-Aaaaah, con qué era eso…Vale, vamos a buscarlo, sígueme.- Dijo el Pescado. Hizo un gesto con su mano derecha, en señal de: Sígueme, y así, agachados se dirigieron hacia la cocina, en busca de su salvación.

-¡'O SOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, 'O SOLEEEEEEEEEEEEE MIOOOOOOOOOOO!- Continuaba cantando el italiano.

**En el 2ºA…**

El pobre Santo de la Virgen, ya no aguantaba más, todo su autocontrol se esfumo de un momento al otro. Se mordía el labio inferior para contener un grito lleno de furia que rompería los vidrios. Llevo sus manos hacía su cabeza y se agarró sus cabellos rubios, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de ignorar la música y la voz del italiano.

No podía más, fue poseído por un demonio, pero no por uno que lo obligara a cantar, si no por uno con sed de asesinar a aquel que lo interrumpió.

-¡ANGELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas el hindú, su grito fue tan alto que llego a los oídos de sus compañeros de piso, sus vecinos, y también a los que vivían abajo, exceptuando al de Cáncer, cantaba tan alto que no se percato de la furia de su amigo.

-_"No aguanto más, discúlpame Buda, debo darle una lección."- _Pensó para sí mismo.

Se levantó de su lugar, abrió la puerta corrediza de vidrio que dividía el departamento del balcón, salió y camino hasta la puerta que llevaba al pasillo, durante el recorrido fingió estar tranquilo, pero antes de salir, alguien le habló:

-Shaka, ¿Adónde vas?- Interrogó un castaño, quien salía de la cocina con un paquete de galletas.

-Emm…..-Dijo el rubio, no sabía que decir. –Iré…Iré a….Tomar aire, ¡Si, a tomar aire!- Habló finalmente el guardián de la sexta casa.

El de Libra no creyó mucho lo que este le dijo, ¿Por qué tomaría aire si estaba tan concentrado meditando?

El hindú salió al pasillo, camino por este observando todo, estaba buscando algo especial que necesitaría para cumplir su objetivo y lo encontró en una de las paredes. Encontró lo que necesitaba: En una pared se encontraba una caja de vidrio, dentro de esta había un hacha. Arriba del arma, un cartel se hizo presente y decía lo siguiente:

"_Hacha de auxilio, solo usar en caso de emergencia o incendio, de lo contrario, dejarla aquí." _

-Hmmm….-Meditó por unos minutos, rascándose la barbilla. –Este es un caso de emergencia, yo debo meditar y él me molesta. – Reflexiono el rubio. Se acercó a la caja, de un puñetazo rompió el vidrio.

Unos pequeños pedazos rasparon su delicada piel, provocando que finos hilos de color rojo escarlata. No le importo, tomó el hacha y tomo rumbo hacia su destino. En sus ojos se podía notar enojo y furia, su boca estaba en su expresión normal, lo único diferente, además de su mirada, era que traía un hacha entre sus manos, cumpliría con su venganza.

**En el pasillo del Primer Piso…**

Finalmente el de Virgo llegó al primer piso, camino hasta la puerta del 1ºB y delicadamente hizo tres leves golpecitos.

-_"Te llegó la ahora, ya verás Ángelo.-"_Pensaba para sí mismo, dibujando una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

**Dentro del Departamento…**

Mu estaba escondido bajo la mesa, ninguno de ellos aguantaba los gritos del Cangrejo, eran afinados, pero insoportables. De la nada escucho tres leves golpes en la puerta, seguramente se trataba de su salvación.

Se puso en cuatro patas y gateo hasta salir debajo de la mesa, Se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta. Se estaba quedando sordo, la música estaba en su volumen máximo y nadie podía parar al Cangrejo.

Tomó la manija y la giró, abriendo la puerta y dejando ver a un extraño Santo de Virgo, sin mencionar que este traía un hacha entre sus manos. El pelilila tragó dificultosamente su saliva y le habló a su compañero de armas:

-Shaka, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Preguntó el ojiverde. -¿Qué haces con ese hacha?- Volvió a interrogar el ojiverde, un poco preocupado.

-Mu, apártate de mi camino por favor.- Dijo el rubio. Avanzó unos pasos y con una de sus manos empujo levemente al de Aries, apartándolo de su objetivo.

-¿Sha…- Estuvo a punto de completar su oración, pero fue interrumpido por el nombrado.

-¡AHORA VERÁS ÁNGELO!- Gritó el hindú, sacado de sus casillas.

Comenzó a correr hacía el equipo de música, llegó delante de este y empezó a darle hachazos. En el transcurro de todo esto, el ojiceleste reía como un maniático y golpeaba cada vez con más fuerza al artefacto.

A todo esto, el peliazul se quedo helado, no podía creer lo que veía, su preciado equipo de música fue asesinado junto con uno de sus CD's Favorito. En ese departamento se cometió un doble homicidio, y lo peor del caso; Su asesino era un loco con sed de ver sufrimiento.

Por otra parte Afrodita y Shura salían de la cocina, con un flan que traía el pescado. Ya no sería de utilidad, alguien se encargó del problema más rápido, lo hizo violentamente, pero acabo con la locura del Cangrejo.

-¡OYEE SHAKA! ¿¡QUE CREES QUE HICISTE?!- Exclamaba un exaltado ojiazul. Este amenazaba con lanzarse sobre el de Virgo, pero fue detenido por el Toro Dorado, este lo agarró de ambos brazos, impidiéndole atacar al otro.

-Ángelo…- Murmuró en voz baja el rubio. Traía una sonrisa siniestra, y sus ojos estaban escondidos en su flequillo. -¡ESO TE PASARÁ A TI SI SIGUES MOLESTANDO!- Gritó el ojiceleste, levantando su mirada y dejando ver sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sus pupilas se habían achicado, Su rostro parecía el de alguien que perdió el control de sí mismo, de un asesino serial, de alguien que enloqueció.

-¡Ya lárgate, Shaka! ¡Esto lo arreglaremos luego!- Ordenó el de Cáncer.

La expresión del de Virgo volvió a la normalidad, tomo nuevamente el hacha y salió caminando del departamento de Ángelo. Mientras volvía a subir las escaleras pensó:

_-"Finalmente podré meditar en paz.-"_

**Mientras tanto en el 2ºA**

El Santo de Libra se encontraba parado frente a la puerta que llevaba al baño, una de sus manos estaba colocada en su cintura. En su rostro se reflejaba una expresión de fastidio y enojo. El de Géminis se había encerrado en el baño hace ya varias horas. Y los demás, como humanos que son, debían hacer sus necesidades.

-¡Saga! ¡Llevas más de 12 horas bañándote!- Exageró el castaño, El peliazul se encontraba encerrado all horas.

-¡Nosotros también tenemos nuestras necesidades!- Reclamó el ojiverde.

-…- Fue la respuesta que obtuvo por parte del otro. Sabían que cuando el ojiverde decidía darse un baño, no salía por horas.

-¡Saga! ¡Abre o entraré a la fuerza!- Exclamó el chino.

-…..- Silenció fue lo que se hizo presente en el ambiente.

-¡Te lo advertí!- El guardián de la séptima casa empujo de tal manera la puerta que logró destrabarla y pudo entrar al baño. Lo que nunca tomo en cuenta era la escena con la cual se podía encontrar.

El Géminiano estaba saliendo de su largo baño, obviamente se encontraba sin ninguna prenda. La consecuencia de esto fue que el Antiguo Maestro vio al peliazul como lo habían traído al mundo, y quedaría con un trauma temporal.

-Oye Dohko, ¿Te importa?- Dijo el griego.

Tomó una toalla que estaba cerca de allí, se cubrió sus partes inferiores haciendo un nudo en su cadera.

-Perdón.- Se disculpó el de Libra.

Sonrió nerviosamente y salió de allí. Cerró la puerta, y luego comenzó a reír en voz baja. Mientras el guardián de Géminis tomaba la toalla, el castaño saco su celular y le tomo una foto, estaba completamente desnudo.

-Ya tengo una nueva foto para subir en mi InstaBook.- Murmuró para sí mismo.

-Miles de Likes.- Fue lo último que dijo antes de echarse a reír.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

La noche cayó en Argentina, dándole lugar a la Luna, acompañada de las fieles estrellas. Donde vivían era bastante tranquilo, había un silencio absoluto, el viento corría levemente, haciendo danzar las hojas de los árboles al compás que este pasaba. En el edificio todo se encontraba en silencio, las luces encendidas en cada departamento, algunos dormían, otros comían, y el resto no hacía nada. Su primera noche fuera del Santuario, alejados de su templo, del pueblo donde vivieron durante tantos años. Se extrañaba, se sentían extraños, como si estuvieran en un mundo nuevo, algo totalmente desconocido. Aun así, los Santos, en especial el valiente Milo de Escorp…

-¡YA CALLATÉ MILO!- Gritaron tres de sus compañeros al unísono. -¡NO ES NECESARIO QUE HABLES COMO SI ESTUVIERAS NARRANDO UNA HISTORIA!- Volvieron a gritar.

-Pero, yo solo quería aclarar el panorama.- Expresó inocentemente el griego.

-Pero Milo, ¿Para qué lo narras? Si nosotros mismos lo vivimos.- Reclamaron los tres santos.

-Aguafiestas.- Dijo el bicho haciendo puchero y sentándose en una silla.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En el primer departamento el Shreknieves fue el primero en levantarse. ¿Sherknieves? Sí, así lo habían apodado Kanon, Aioria y Camus.

El Lemuriano caminó hasta la silla donde anteriormente había depositado su camisa y su pantalón. Tomó las prendas con ambas manos y se dirigió rumbo al pequeño baño que su alcoba tenía. Entró en este y se colocó las prendas.

Aproximadamente luego de diez minutos salió del sanitario, en sus manos traía su clase de "Camisón" que parecía más un vestido. Lo dejó sobre la cama y caminó a la cocina.

_-"Para la cena haré unas ricas milanesas, con mi toque especial.-" _Pensaba el peliverde, mientras llegaba a la cocina, dispuesto a cocinar para los demás.

**-Flash Back.-**

**Templo del Patriarca.**

En este amplio templo se encontraba Shion, Ex –Caballero de Aries, y actualmente Patriarca del Santuario. Eran aproximadamente las 11:00 a.m. El ojivioleta decidió que ese día sería especial, y cocinaría para la orden de Santos Dorados.

_-"Haré unas ricas milanesas, con mi gran toque especial.-" _Pensó el Lemuriano, caminando rumbó a la cocina del templo principal.

Entró en su nuevo laboratorio, donde experimentaría con algunos ingredientes, para realizar unas "Milanesas, Con un toque especial." Muy pocas veces el peliverde había cocinado, no sabía hacer muchas cosas, su receta especial eran estas famosas Milanesas.

Prendió el horno, sacó dos recipientes; Uno destinado a la carne, y el otro, al pan rallado. Tomó algunos huevos de la heladera, y del Freezer retiró una bolsa con milanesas. Tenía todos los materiales listos, ahora solamente le quedaba una cuestión: Experimentar con estos.

Los huevos iban de acá para allá, restos de yema yacían en el piso, en la mesada habían pedazos de cascaras, el pan rallado estaba esparcido por todas partes: Piso, muebles, la ropa del ojivioleta y sobre la mesada.

Quería agregarle un "Toque especial" que las haga únicas, que solamente el pudiera realizar, una sustancia secreta, eso era lo que quería lograr. Abrió la heladera, observo todo lo que se encontraba en esta y encontró lo que buscaba: Limón. Tomo dos de estos y los llevó a la mesada. Aún no estaba convencido, tenía que ser más de una sustancia. Comenzó a sacar todo lo que había en la alacena, y encontró algo que le llama la atención, era una pequeña botella, con contenido rojo dentro, la etiqueta decía:

"_Salsa Extra-Picante, para darle ese toque especial a sus comidas favoritas." _

Sin dudarlo tomó el pequeño recipiente y lo coloco al lado de los limones, pero aún necesitaba una cosa más, algo que realmente lo haga único. Se dirigió otra vez a la nevera, anteriormente vio algo que llamo su completa atención, pero por alguna razón no lo tomo. La abrió y frente a sus ojos se encontraba el último objeto que usaría: Crema.

Ya lo tenía todo, en la mesada yacían los tres elementos que usaría para lograr su "toque especial: Limones, Salsa Extra-Picante y Crema. De la alacena sacó otro recipiente, en este untó la mitad de la salsa y la crema, finalmente, exprimió los limones y tiró su jugo ácido en el recipiente. Tomó una cuchara y mezcló todo, los resultados fueron los siguientes:

Una especie de crema viscosa fue lo que obtuvo, era blanca, mezclada con rojo, seguramente tendría un gusto picante, dulce y ácido, algo nunca visto. Sin más esparció la rara salsa en las milanesas y las mando al horno.

Luego de 20 minutos, el timbré del horno sonó, indicando que todo estaba listo. Para este entonces, Los miembros de la Élite Dorada estaban despiertos, al igual que la joven Saori Kido y sus cinco Santos de Bronce.

-¡Las milanesas ya están hechas!- Exclamó alegremente el Patriarca.

El ojivioleta no se encontraba solo, sin darse cuenta, fue observado por un pequeño pelirrojo, que lo había estado mirando desde las sombras.

-¿Qué haces Shion?- Preguntó el niño, sorprendiendo al mayor.

-¡AAAH!- Grito asustado. Volteó para ver quien tuvo el valor de asustado y allí estaba su pequeño chiquillo.

-Oh Kiki, eres tú.- Expresó aliviado. –Estoy haciendo milanesas, con mi toque especial.- Respondió el peliverde.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- Preguntó alegremente el discípulo de Aries.

-Claro que sí.- Contestó este.

De quien sabe dónde el Lemuriano sacó 19 invitaciones, 13 destinada a los Santos Dorados, 5 a los de Bronc su Diosa.

-Ten pequeño, entrega estas invitaciones a los Caballeros Dorados, a Saori y a los demás.- Ordenó el Patriarca.

-¡Si Shion!- Exclamó contento el niño, quien salió corriendo en busca de los demás.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Varios minutos después todos estaban reunidos en el Templo del Patriarca, como indicaban las invitaciones. En estas no se aclaraba el tema de la reunión, lo que logró alarmar a todos los presentes, lo que nunca imaginaron fue el real motivo por el cuál estaban allí.

-¡LLEGARÓN LAS MILANESAS!- Se escuchó la voz de alguien familiar.

De la cocina salió un peliverde, en sus manos traía una bandeja llena de milanesas, con una extraña salsa esparcida en ellas, dejando a todos los Santos e Diosa boquiabiertos.

-¿Para esto nos llamaste?- Preguntó un fastidiado Fénix.

-¡Sí! ¡Eh cocinado para ustedes!- Exclamó el Patriarca.

-¿Enserio? ¡Podrías haberlo aclarado en tu carta!- Reprochó el Pisciano.

-¿Acaso no lo aclaré?- Dijo un confundido Ex –Santo de Aries.

-¡NO!- Exclamaron todos los presentes a coro.

-¡Ops! ¡Error mío! Ahora siéntense, es hora de comer.- Ordenó el Maestro del Santuario.

Los demás asintieron y tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, los dorados se encontraban sentados en orden. El Lemuriano comenzó a servir el almuerzo a todos, incluyendo a su Diosa. Finalmente termino de servir y el patriarca comenzó a comer. ¿Los demás? Miraban extrañados sus platos.

-¿Shion cocinó otra vez?- Susurró el Arquero.

-La última vez que lo hizo vomitamos todo.- Respondió en un susurro el de Capricornio.

-Espero que esta vez no nos caigan mal.- Suplicó el de Leo.

-¿Qué es esta especie de salsa blanca?- Habló en un tono de voz muy bajo el Acuariano.

-Creo que es su "Toque especial".- Contestó el bicho.

-Por Zeus, roguemos que esto no nos mate.- Murmuró el Dragón.

-Si Shiryu, Roguemos.- Aseguró el Pegaso.

Antes de tomar los cubiertos, y comenzar a comer, todos rezaron mentalmente, suplicando que la comida de Shion no sea mortal, en especial por esa clase de salsa que adornaba la comida.

Luego de unos minutos de súplica, tomaron los cubiertos. Algunos tuvieron el suficiente valor de comenzar a disgustar esa clase de comida, otros, se tomaron unos minutos más.

-¡Esperen!- Exclamó el de Virgo, alarmando a todos los demás.

-Antes de que prueben otro bocado, recemos por nuestra diosa Athena, y también por Buda.- Propuso el rubio.

No tenía el valor de probar esa clase de cosa que el Patriarca preparó para ellos, sin más, se levantó de su asiento, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se tiró en el suelo, colocándose en pose de Flor de Loto, cerrando sus ojos, comenzando a meditar en el momento menos oportuno.

Los presentes allí ignoraron al ojiceleste, sabían que este lo hizo a propósito, para evitar tener que comer, pero para no quedar como un cobarde, inventó una situación, cuando Shaka de Virgo meditaba, nadie debía molestarlo, porque sería su fin.

La comida paso rápido para algunos, y muy lenta para otros. La mitad habían decidido comer fugazmente, para evitar tener que masticar esas "Milanesas" que tenían de almuerzo, la otra mitad, comió lentamente, sufriendo, debido al horrible gusto que tenía su comida.

-Shaka… ¿Ya terminaste?- Preguntó el de Cáncer, quien se encontraba mirando al rubio.

-Hace horas…- Respondió el de Virgo.

El pequeño Kiki se había quedado dormido en su silla, ese día tuvo que madrugar, y además de eso, recorrió los doce templos en cuestión de minutos, para entregar las invitaciones a dicho almuerzo. La joven pelivioleta se dio cuenta de esto y debía despertar al niño, pero no estaba en sus planes despertarlo de una manera pasiva y amable…

-¡DESPIERTAAAAAAA DORMILOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!- Gritó la deidad en el oído del pelirrojo, provocando que este se cayera hacía atrás con silla y todo, debido al susto.

La mayoría ya comenzaba a perder sus sentidos, pero otros, para su suerte aún podían mantenerse de pie. El Lemuriano hablaba a gusto con Saori, quien también estaba sintiéndose mal.

Se quedaron un rato más allí, hablando de diversas cosas, el tema que más habitaba en ese templo fue de la extraña comida que habían ingerido.

Durante todo el día pudieron mantenerse de pie, ¿Cómo? Quien sabe, esa especie de salsa trajo grave consecuencias en los demás….

**Al otro día.**

Finalmente amaneció, los Santos comenzaban a levantarse, algunos ya estaban muy descompuestos y se levantaron directamente a vomitar, otros se mantuvieron de pie por unas horas, pero terminaron igual que el resto; Vomitando. Fueron tales las consecuencias que el Santo de la Flecha no miró sus novelas, El gato no pasó tiempo de caridad con sus gatos e incluso… ¡Saga no se bañó! El único que sobrevivió a la comida mortal fue el peliverde, su estómago ya estaba acostumbrado a alimentarse de cosas raras, su organismo tenía más resistencia que los demás.

**-Fin del Flash Back.-**

-Aaah.- Suspiró el ojivioleta. –Que bellos recuerdos.- Dijo mientras encendía el horno. Aún estaba algo adormecido, por lo cual, su vista estaba algo nublada y no se dio cuenta que en el horno se encontraba alguien más.

Encendió la cocina y colocó la perilla del fuego a 100º. Dentro de este estaba el pequeño Kiki, quien al sentir el calor inmenso que comenzaba a arder en el interior de su camita, reacciono y grito a los cuatro vientos, después de todo, se estaba quemando.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Se escuchó como el niño gritaba, buscando auxilio.

Shion se sorprendió ante tal grito y abrió de un rápido movimiento el horno, observando como un pelirrojo salía corriendo de allí, en dirección al baño.

**En el baño…**

El pequeño aprendiz abrió la puerta bruscamente, encontrándose a Camus de Acuario durmiendo profundamente. Sin medir sus acciones se dirigió hacia la tina y abrió la canilla de agua caliente, dejándola salir, provocando que el pelimarino se levante rápidamente.

-¡Quema, Quema!- Se quejaba el Acuario, saliendo de la tina.

-¡Córrete Camus! ¡Yo necesito la bañadera más que tú!- Exclamó el niño. Cerró la canilla de agua caliente y abrió por completo la del agua fría, tirándose de un salto a la tina, dando un largo suspiro.

A todo esto, el ojiazul estaba mirando toda la escena sorprendido, boquiabierto. ¿Qué había ocurrido? ¿Por qué Kiki entró así al baño? Además de eso… ¿Por qué el niño lo quemo con el agua caliente? Sin más salió del sanitario, dándole privacidad al pelirrojo.

**Próximamente: **

¡Finalmente llega la pijamada! Aioros de Sagitario fue el encargado de armarlo todo; Guerras de almohadas, películas de terror, bromas pesadas, juegos malditos, locura de los santos y el extraño asesino que ronda por el edificio.

¿Quién será el responsable de todo? ¿Acaso los demás fueron cómplices? ¿Realmente Hades se asustó?

Todo esto en el próximo capítulo: ¡Una pijamada de Locos!

¡Y hasta acá llega el capítulo 3! ¡Espero que les haya gustado y esperamos sus críticas! :D Como dicen los avances, el próximo capítulo se viene con todo, y habrá de todo, realmente sí será una pijamada muy loca.

¡Nos vemos! :3

-Reny & Tomy-


	6. La Pijamada Más Alocada Primera Parte

**¡Holiiiis! Después de casi un mes le traigo finalizada la primer parte del capítulo 4: ¡Una pijamada! :D El capítulo no se trata solamente de la pijamada. También tiene otras cosas, como un problema entre Ángelo y Hades. O un pequeño problema que tuvo el caballero de Sagitario. Pero para entender lo que pasa en la pijamada, será mejor leer todo el capítulo x3 Ahora shi, les dejo las aclaraciones y luego, disfruten del capítulo :v **

**Aclaraciones: **

_-Quizás contenga algunas palabras como; Idiota, Torpe, Bobo, pero no irá más allá de eso. Si en algún momento ponemos palabras mayores, las censuraremos c:_

_-Este capítulo iba a ser exclusivamente de una única parte, pero debido a que es muy largo, debo dividirlo._

_-__Contiene material de CreepyPasta, mejor dicho, historias de terror. La única mencionada hasta ahora es: Pueblo Lavanda, una historia de Pokémon. [Esta historia es real, luego dejaré el Link de la leyenda y del vídeo] Por lo tanto, si no te gustan estas clases de historia, sería mejor que pases por alto esa parte xP_

_-Sí hay errores de ortografía pido disculpas, hago lo mejor que puedo n.n_

**Bueno, ahora sí. Ya aclaré las cosas, así que, disfruten de la primer parte del capítulo 4: **

**LA PIYAMADA MÁS ALOCADA**

**Aquella mañana****…**

Jueves 6:08:36 AM

La noche pasó pacíficamente en todos los departamentos. La mayoría aún yacían descansando en sus camas, durante el día anterior habían descansado poco, por lo cual ahora estaban muy agotados. El sol ya se encontraba en su posición habitual, los primeros rayos comenzaron a infiltrase por las ventanas de los hogares, las personas se levantaban, listas para comenzar un nuevo día. Este es el caso de Aioros de Sagitario, un joven castaño con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, al principio todo se veía nublado, luego de unos minutos su vista comenzó a adaptarse al ambiente. No se encontraba solo, cerca de él había otra cama, en la cual dormía Saga de Géminis, su nuevo compañero de habitación.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar debajo de su almohada el control remoto, sin hacer mucho ruido, para no alarmar al peliazul. Lo tomó y prendió el televisor, disponiéndose a ver el clima que les otorgaría este día. Justamente el canal que estaba puesto, era el del clima. Lo que alcanzó a escuchar fue lo siguiente:

_-Y ahora seguimos con el clima para la Capital Federal.- _Comunicó una joven de cabellos azules. _–__Esta noche habr__á__ una tormenta, en algunos sectores de la Capital, se harán presentes cortes de luz y es dónde golpearé una gran parte de la tormenta.- _Terminó de explicar la peliazul.

-¿Gran tormenta eh…?- Murmuró el Arquero, su plan se llevaría a cabo, hasta el clima estaba dispuesto a darle una mano.

Apagó el televisor y finalmente abandono su cama, la cual pedía a gritos seguir siendo ocupada por alguien. El castaño fue directamente al baño.

-Haber… Pasta dental… ¿Dónde estás?-

Abrió el botiquín, esperando que se encuentre allí, pero lamentablemente la suerte no estuvo de su lado.

-¡Rayos! ¿Y ahora qué haré?- Se quejó el griego.

Uno de los objetos que debía estar presentes se había perdido, o mejor dicho, nunca lo compraron.

-¡Bueno, ya me las arreglare! No lavarse los dientes por un día no será nada malo, me aseguraré de hablar muy poco y listo, aún no quiero matar a nadie.- Reflexiono.

-¡Vamos Aioros, es hora de ir de compras!- Exclamaba para sí mismo.

Sin más salió del sanitario, dirigiéndose a la puerta, olvidando algo sumamente importante: El dinero.

Bajo por las escaleras, al parecer el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio, ya que "alguien" destrozo la puerta. No era un camino tan largo, pero al Arquero le fastidiaba.

**En la Calle****…**

La gente iba de acá para allá, parecían hormigas en busca de su alimento. Se empujaban entre sí, algunos estaban tan apurados, o concentrados en otras cosas que se llevaban todo puesto. Las paradas de colectivos se encontraban con largas filas, a pesar de ser tan temprano la ciudad estaba muy movilizada. Tardarían en acostumbrarse a tanto ruido, en el Santuario, y también en Rodorio, el pequeño pueblito que se encontraba a las afueras de los Templos, eran muy tranquilos en épocas de paz.

El castaño caminaba en un ritmo normal, buscando algún puesto de películas, una parte fundamental de su plan era conseguir de estas, pero no de comedia, si no de terror.

Aproximadamente luego de 20 minutos encontró lo que tanto buscaba, ingresó en el pequeño negocio, llamado:

"Vídeo Manía."

-Buenos días joven, ¿Se le ofrece algo?- Preguntó amablemente un hombre adulto, de cabellos verdes.

-Oh si, Buscaba películas de terror, pero de las buenas.- Explicó el Santo de la Flecha.

-Claro, venga por aquí, les mostraré las mejores que tenemos.- Dijo el peliverde, haciéndole una seña al ojiverde.

El empleado guió al de Sagitario hacía una caja de mediano tamaño, etiquetada como: "Películas de Miedo." No habían muchas, pero de las que se encontraban, algunas llamaron la atención del griego.

-Aquí están, busque y compré las que más le gusten.- Habló amablemente el vendedor.

-Gracias por su atención.- Agradeció el guardián de la novena casa.

El Santo de Sagitario comenzó a ver película por película, leyendo la descripción de cada una, la verdad muchas lograron llamar su atención, pero solamente compraría tres, no traía mucho dinero.

En realidad no traía nada de dinero, nunca se dio cuenta que olvidó la billetera en el departamento.

Escogió las siguientes:

"_Fen__ó__menos Paranormales.__"_

"_El Conjuro.__"_

"_Actividad Paranormal 1.__"_

Tomó las elegidas y las llevó al mostrador, donde el hombre estaba esperándolo. Agarró los tres sobres, los pasó por una pequeña máquina, y los metió dentro de una bolsa blanca de nailon.

-Son $30 debido a la promoción de 3x2.- Explicó el empleado.

-Bien, ahora mismo le doy el dinero.- Respondió un sonriente Aioros. Pasó una de sus manos por uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, donde solía colocar el dinero, pero algo inesperado pasó: No había nada, ni una moneda.

Sonrió nervioso.

Siguió buscando por el resto de sus bolsillos, incluyendo los de su camisa, pero no encontró nada, se la había olvidado en el departamento.

-Hay no me va a creer esto.- Habló el Santo de Athena.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Interrogó el peliverde.

-¡Mi billetera no está!- Exclamó, comenzando a reír nerviosamente.

-¿Disculpe?- La cara del vendedor se tornó sería, toda la bondad que se reflejaba en rostro desapareció.

-Bueno….- Trató de decir el castaño, cogió entre manos la pequeña bolsa y salió a toda velocidad de allí, el hombre no se quedó atrás y salió a correrlo, como cual león a su presa.

La persecución dio comienzo, el Arquero corría a una velocidad impresionante, por otro lado, el vendedor corría con la velocidad normal, pero se notaba la furia en su cara.

Este, al ver que nunca alcanzaría el ojiverde, gritó:

-¡OFICIAL, OFICIAL! ¡ESE JOVEN ROBÓ EN MI TIENDA!- Gritó a los cuatro vientos el empleado, logrando llamar la atención de una patrulla que rondaba por allí.

-¿Cuál es?- Preguntó un policía.

-¡Ese! ¡El que trae la cinta roja en la cabeza!- Explicó un agitado peliverde.

-¡Muy bien, lo atraparemos!- Aseguró una mujer, que también era policía. Ambos se subieron en la camioneta y encendieron la alarma, el ojiverde se alarmó, sabía que venían por él.

-¡Oh vamos no hoy!- Murmuraba el Santo de la Flecha, algo cansado. Cada vez la sirena estaba más cerca de él, si no hacía algo no tendría escapatoria.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡Policía Federal!- Un hombre de cabellos rubios se abalanzó sobre el Arquero, tumbándolo en el piso. Le colocó ambas manos en su espalda y puso las esposas, el castaño perdió la carrera.

-¡Puedo explicarlo! ¡Olvide mi billetera!- Se quejaba en vano.

-¿Oh si? ¡Pues eso lo dirás cuando estés tras las rejas!- Dijo uno de los agentes.

-¡Tenga piedad, soy nuevo aquí!- Suplicaba un poco asustado.

-¡Usted cometió un delito y lo pagará!- Fue lo último que dijo el rubio. Agachó la cabeza del Caballero y lo metió dentro de la camioneta. El resto del viaje fue en silencio, le habían colocado una mordaza en la boca al griego, para que dejara de quejarse.

**En la comisaria****…****.**

El pobre hermano del León Dorado estaba tras las rejas, sentado en uno de los rincones, echo bolita, mirando hacía la pared. Su pequeña travesura se convirtió en un gran problema, y no sabía cuándo saldría de allí.

_-¿Y ahora qué haré? ¿Y si no me salvan? Si Shion no llega a venir me dejaran aquí, y si me dejan aquí me llevaran a otra cárcel, y si me llevan a otra cárcel no los volveré a ver, y si no los vuelvo a ver no podré volver a casa, y si no puedo volver a casa no podré ver mis novelas, y si no veo mis novelas caeré en depresión, y si caigo en depresión será horrible, y si es horrible no lo resistiré, y si no resisto moriré, y si muero iré al inframundo, y si voy al inframundo me encontraré con Hades, y si me encuentro con Hades me hará la vida imposible el resto de la eternidad, y si me hace la vida imposible el resto de la eternidad no podré descansar, y si no puedo descansar sufriré, y si sufró__…__- _ Y si fuera por él hubiera seguido, pero su mente se encontraba demasiado cansada para pensar lo que podría pasar.

**Volviendo al Edificio****…****.**

En el 1ºB todo se encontraba en silencio. En el ambiente se notaba la tristeza, la desolación, y el dolor, en especial del que sufrió la gran pérdida: DeathMask de Cáncer.

Lloraba acostado en su cama, así había sido desde que la tragedia ocurrió, pero no estaba solo, sus compañeros de piso estaban presentes en todo momento, consolándolo, dándole fuerzas.

-No te preocupes Ángelo, está descansando en un lugar mejor, ya era su hora de partir, estaba cansando, pero sé que él nunca te olvidará, y también sé que tú lo mantendrás vivo en tu corazón, ya no llores mi amigo, recuérdalo como algo bueno, como el que te alegraba los días, con él cual pasaste muy buenos momentos, recuérdalo como algo que te acompañaba a todos lados, y nunca te abandonó.- Consolaba el Pisciano a su amigo. No había parado de llorar, toda la noche estuvo derramando lágrimas, acompañado de sus compañeros, siempre allí, apoyándolo.

-Pero… él… se marchó… era tan preciado para mí.- Se lamentaba entre lágrimas el italiano. Nunca se lo vio en tal estado, alguien que aparentaba ser sádico y sarcástico llorando desconsoladamente. Ni siquiera sus propios amigos se lo habrían imaginado.

-No te preocupes Cangrejo, compraremos uno nuevo.- Trató de animar el de Capricornio, pero fue en vano.

-¿¡Uno nuevo?! ¿¡De que hablas?! ¡Era edición limitada Shura, limitada!- Exclamaba a la vez que lloraba.

-¡Lo lamento, no lo sabía! ¡Pero vamos, era solo un CD!- Habló el pelinegro.

-Shura, que desalmado eres…- Le reprochó el sueco.

-¿¡SOLO UN CD?! ¿¡UN CD?!- Gritaba con furia, pero a la vez con amargura.

-¡Ángelo, no te preocupes, no oigas a la cabra, está loca!- Dijo el Toro Dorado, sentándose al lado del peliazul.

-'O… Sole… Mio….- Cantaba débilmente, derramando lagrimas llenas de dolor.

-Cangrejo, me lastimas el corazón, ya cálmate, todo pasará.- Le habló el pelilila.

-¡No puedo Mu, es demasiado para mí!- Se lamentaba el ojiazul, escondiendo su rostro entre la almohada.

_-¿¡Es enserio?! ¡¿Le arranco el rostro a quien sabe cuánta gente y ahora llora por un CD!?- _Pensaba indignado el ojiverde.

-Ya pasará amigo mío, deja de llorar y ponte de pie, tienes que comer algo.- Trató de animar el peliceleste.

-Pescadito…- Llamó el de Cáncer en un susurro.

-¿Si?- Preguntó este.

-¿Me das un abrazo?- Más que preguntar lo dijo en suplica, nadie podría negarse a regalarle un abrazo, se notaba que estaba muy mal.

-Claro, para eso están los amigos.- Sin más el ojiceleste rodeó con sus brazos al italiano, regalándole un cálido abrazo.

-Gracias…-

-¡Shura, sirve de algo y tráeme mi ropa negra!- Ordenó el cangrejo.

-Oye…Tranquilo Ángelo, no soy tu ciervo. Lo haré porque me das lastima.- Expresó el español, dirigiéndose al armario del guardián de la cuarta casa, sacando toda su ropa negra y colocándola suavemente en los pies de la cama.

-Mientras ustedes se alistan, iré a preparar la comida.- Sin más el Santo de Aries se retiró de allí.

-Y yo terminaré de darles los últimos detalles a la puerta, algunos tornillos quedaron flojos.- Hablo animadamente el brasilero, retirándose de allí.

-Sí, y yo….- Trató de buscar una excusa el Santo de Capricornio, pero antes de hacerlo fue interrumpido por el que se encontraba de duelo.

-¡Ooh Shuura!- Exclamó en un tono totalmente siniestro el peliazul.

-Ven aquí mi pequeña cabrita…..- Habló.

Al escuchar el extraño tono de voz, giró su cabeza sobre su hombro, encontrándose al de Cáncer sentado en la cama, con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro, y su dedo índice hacía una seña de: "Ven aquí."

-¡Ya voy!- Exclamó el Pisciano, fingiendo que alguien lo había llamado, seguramente ahora si todos estarían de duelo, excepto la cabra, él no iba a salir vivo de allí.

**Fuera de la habitación****…**

Desde la cocina se escuchaban los ruidos de cosas rompiéndose, probablemente en la habitación donde Ángelo y Shura se encontraban, seguramente una guerra se estaba librando allí.

_-¡ÁNGELO NOOO!- _Gritó el español.

_-¡No tendré piedad!- _Exclamó furiosamente el italiano.

¡Caboom! Se escuchó un gran golpe. Algo que hiciera tanto ruido al caer podía ser un placard, un mueble muy alto, ni siquiera una puerta hacía tanto ruido. También se oían los vidrios estrellándose contra el suelo, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. Para este entonces los bellos cuadros que adornaban la habitación debían estar completamente rotos.

-Alde, tendrás muuuuucho trabajo luego de esto.- Aseguró el Santo más hermoso de los 88.

-404 Not Found.- Respondió el Toro Dorado.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso.- Habló irónicamente el pescado.

-Ya dejen de discutir y ayuden a poner la mesa, sirvan para algo.- Reclamó el ojiverde.

-Bueno Mu, bajando los humitos eh.- Advirtió el pelivioleta, mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina, acompañado del Pisciano.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Tengo derecho a una llamada!- Reclamó el Arquero.

-Está bien, ¿A quién llamarás?- Respondió el oficial de policía, un poco fastidiado. El de Sagitario no se había callado ni un segundo, se quejaba, se lamentaba y en estos momentos estaba histérico.

-¡Que le importa! ¡Páseme el teléfono!-

-Dirígete a mí con más respeto, niño.- Advirtió el oficial.

-¿¡Niño?! ¡Yo lo trato como se me dé la gana!- Contradijo el castaño.

-¿Si te doy el teléfono te callas?- Preguntó.

-¡Bien! ¡Pero démelo!-

El policía se puso de pie, tomó el teléfono inalámbrico, que estaba situado en el escritorio. Caminó hasta la celda, dónde Aioros lo estaba esperando ansioso, luego de realizar esa llamada sería libre, lo vendrían a buscar y su plan seguiría en pie.

-Aquí tienes.- Dijo el oficial, entregándoselo en la mano. –Tienes 5 minutos.-

-Gracias, supongo.-

"_-Ya s__é__ a qui__é__n llamar__é__, __é__l siempre nos saca de los problemas en los cuales nos metemos, nos ayuda, esta para nosotros siempre, dispuesto a hacer lo posible por salvarnos, un verdadero ejemplo de hombre, una gran persona.-__"_Pensaba para sí mismo.

Marcó un número de 8 caracteres, su autoestima se recuperó un poco, luego de colgar, lo vendrían a buscar y sería libre, su plan no estaba arruinado, y le esperaba una gran noche.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, un pequeño pelirrojo que merodeaba por allí, escucho el sonido y se dirigió allí, dispuesto a contestar.

-¿Hola?- Atendió el niño.

-¿Kiki?- La voz preguntó.

-Sí, ¿Quién es?- Preguntó extrañado.

-Aioros.- Respondió.

-Lo siento, Aioros no se encuentra.-

-No, Yo soy Aioros.- Aclaró el castaño.

-¿Yo soy Aioros?- Interrogó el niño, confundido.

-¡Si, Kiki! ¡Soy Aioros!- Afirmo este.

-Equivocado, el único Aioros que conozco es Aioros de Sagitario.-

-¡Yo soy Aioros de Sagitario!- Exclamó el ojiverde.

-¿Aioros de Sagitario?- Volvió a preguntar.

-¡Si, el mismo!- Respondió con orgullo.

-¡Oh, Aioros, eres tú! ¿Cómo estás?-

-Emm…Bien, bien, Kiki, ¿Shion está por allí?-

-Sí, ¿Quieres hablar con él?- Habló el ojiceleste.

-Sí, Por favor.- Rogó.

-Está bien, ya lo llamo.-

En ese mismo momento, el peliverde ingresó en el comedor, y cuando vio al niño hablando por el teléfono le llamó la atención.

-¿Con quién hablas chiquitin?- Preguntó.

-Es Aioros, y quiere hablar con usted.- Respondió el pequeño.

-¿Conmigo?-

-Sí, si.- Afirmó.

-Bien, pásame el teléfono.- Ordenó el Lemuriano.

El aprendiz de Aries, tomó el artefacto entre sus manitos y se lo entregó al ojivioleta.

-Aioros, ¿Qué ocurre?- Dijo un poco preocupado.

-Bueno, verá Shion, yo…- Trató de explicarse, pero temía por la reacción del otro.

-¿Tu qué?- Se notaba que el Patriarca se encontraba serio.

-Estoy en la cárcel.- Habló sin más.

El peliverde abrió los ojos de par en par, y pestañeo varias veces, no podía creer que el de Sagitario estuviera tras las rejas, ¿Qué harían si tenían que pagar fianza?

-¿Tu qué?- Volvió a repetir, sorprendido.

-¡No fue mi culpa! Fui a comprar unas películas, pero olvide mi billetera, salí corriendo del negocio sin pagar, pero la policía me atrapó.-

-No sé si eres idiota o te haces.-

-¡Pero Shion, yo…!- Quiso defenderse, pero fue interrumpido.

-Nada de peros Aioros, ¿Cuánto hay que pagar?-

-Fue un delito menor, pero debes pagar…- Se detuvo en seco en el momento de decir la cantidad, no estaba seguro de la respuesta que obtendría.

-¿Cuánto?- Preguntó.

-Cofcofcof1.500CofcofcofPesosCofCofcof.- Respondió, fingiendo que tenía tos.

Los ojos del ojivioleta se abrieron como platillos, sus labios se separaron, dejándolo boquiabierto. ¿De dónde sacarían ese dinero?

-Buena suerte Aioros.- Se despidió

-¿¡QUE?! ¡No Shion, esperé!- Suplico, para ese entonces el otro ya había colgado.

-¡Muchachos!- Gritó el Patriarca.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntaron los otros, asomándose por el pasillo.

-Prepárense, debemos asistir a un velatorio.-

-¿Disculpe?- Preguntaron confundidos, al unísono.

-Así como lo escucharon.- Afirmó.

-¿Quién murió?- Dijeron a coro.

-Todavía nadie, pero pronto Aioros, vístanse rápido, así lo vemos por última vez, le avisaré a los demás.- Habló.

-Está bien….- Fue lo último que respondieron antes de retirarse a sus "recamaras" en busca de su ropa de luto. Lo que les comunicó el ojivioleta los dejó confundidos, ¿Por qué moriría el arquero? Era lo único que pasaba por su mente.

**Delegación 12:00 a.m**

La puerta se abrió y en la grande habitación se hicieron presentes 14 figuras, incluyendo a un pequeño niño. Lo que más llamó la atención de todo el personal que se encontraba allí, fueron sus extrañas vestimentas, eran negras, sin un toque de blanco ni de otro color, era ropa negra, como si estuvieran asistiendo a un funeral.

El que aparentaba ser el mayor de ellos, se acercó a la recepción, donde un joven lo miraba algo preocupado, debido a sus prendas, estos causaban miedo.

-Buenos días, ¿Se les ofrece algo?- Preguntó con nerviosismo uno de los oficiales.

-Venimos a ver el cadáver de Aioros.- Respondió el peliverde.

-¿Aioros? ¿Se refiere al joven de cabellos castaños?-

-¡Si, ese mismo! Mi pobre hermano…- Habló el León, con cierto tono de tristeza.

-Pero él esta vi….- Trató de explicar, pero fue interrumpido.

-No oficial, sé que usted quiere ayudarnos dándonos la esperanza de que Aioros está vivo, pero no se preocupe, somos lo suficiente maduros para darnos cuenta que no es así. – Le dijo el ojivioleta.

-Entonces… ¿Mi hermano realmente esta…?- Interrogó el ojiverde, al borde de las lágrimas.

-Si Aioria, tu hermano murió.-

-¡No puede ser verdad, no!- Exclamó el castaño, arrojándose a los brazos de Saga, el cual quedo sorprendido.

-¡Consuélame Saga!- Suplicó.

El Géminiano, sin saber qué hacer, rodeo con sus brazos al León y le acarició sus suaves cabellos castaños.

-No te preocupes Gato, tu hermano se fue al campo.-

-Saga, no soy idiota, eso no funciona conmigo.- Reprochó.

-_"__¿__Idiota?__"__- _Pensó para sí mismo.

-Entonces, Aioros seguramente sufrió mucho, tuvo una muerte horrible, murió triste, en una celda, ahora su cuerpo blanco debe estar tirado por ahí, luego vendrá el camión de la basura, se lo llevará, en el camino triturará a tu querido hermano, al llegar lo dejaran junto a la basura, y allí se pudrirá, mientras que los cuervos se alimentan de su carne muerta y con olor.- Le dijo el peliazul, se lo había ganado, nadie le decía idiota, no a él.

Al escuchar esto, el pequeño castaño miró al griego con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y con una expresión de horror dibujada en su rostro.

-¡GUAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Rompió en llanto el hermano del difunto. -¡Eso fue muy cruel de tu parte Saga!- Dijo entre lágrimas.

Debido al dolor que sentía, salió corriendo de allí, pero en lugar de escoger la puerta que se dirigía a la calle, entró por la que llevaba a las celdas.

-¡Bien echo Saga! ¡Deberías trabajar en "Ayuda al suicida"!- Exclamó sarcásticamente el de Libra, aplaudiendo lentamente.

-Él se lo gano, nadie me dice idiota.- Se defendió.

-¡HERMANO!- Se escuchó un grito proveniente de las celdas.

-¿Eh?- Dijeron todos al unísono, mientras volteaban a ver a la puerta, de donde vino ese grito.

De ese mismo lugar, salió un contento guardián de Leo, el cuál se paró enfrente de sus compañeros.

-¡Mi hermano está vivo!- Decía con alegría.

-¿QUÉ?- Preguntaron todos a coro, excepto el Patriarca.

-¡Sí! ¡Él está vivo! ¡Acabo de verlo! Es más, apenas lo vi, comenzó a decir: "¡Aioria, mi querido hermanito, sácame de aquí!"-

-Shion, ¿No era que estaba muerto?- Reclamó el Toro.

-Bueno… yo… ¡Puedo explicarlo!- Se defendió.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

El Dios de los Infiernos se encontraba desayunando en el pequeño comedor que su departamento tenía. Ese día optó por tomarse un café, acompañado de Waffles. Los Jueces del Infierno seguían durmiendo, su señor se apiado de ellos y los dejo descansando, luego de su larga travesía, se lo merecían. ¿Y los Dioses Gemelos? Ellos no estaban, cuando el peliazabache había despertado, los gemelos ya estaban desaparecidos.

_-__"__¿__D__ó__nde se metieron esos dos?__"__-_ Pensó.

Tomo otro sorbo de café, cuando la puerta principal se abrió de repente, dejando pasar a dos agitados gemelos.

-¿Y ustedes dónde estaban?- Preguntó la autoridad máxima de allí.

-Señor Hades.- Dijeron ambos a coro.

Se arrodillaron e hicieron una reverencia, en señal de saludo y respeto.

-Mi Señor, debemos decirle algo muy importante que ocurrió hoy.- Explicó el rubio.

-¿Qué pasa?- Habló preocupado.

-Bueno, esto no es fácil de decir.- Respondió el peliplateado.

-¡Ya hablen!- Ordenó el ojiesmeralda.

-Aioros de Sagitario…Él murió.- Confesaron al unísono.

El señor de los Avernos, quien se había introducido café en la boca, lo escupió de inmediato al escuchar la noticia.

-¿Disculpen?- Preguntó. No estaba totalmente convencido sobre eso.

-Así es, mi Señor.- Afirmó el rubio. –Hoy escuchamos como el Patriarca del Santuario, Shion, le ordenó a uno de los Santos que se prepararán para el velatorio del Arquero.- Explicó.

-No puede ser.- Dijo sorprendido.

-Así es.- Aseguraron los gemelos.

-Solo podemos hacer una cosa.- La Deidad dirigió su mirada hacia los gemelos.

-¿Qué cosa?- Preguntaron a coro, un poco preocupados.

-¡FESTEJAR!- Exclamó alegremente. Se levantó de su asiento y corrió a su habitación, mientras reía y saltaba de felicidad, dejando a dos Gemelos boquiabiertos, y confundidos.

-¡Thanatos, Hypnos! ¡Levanten a los holgazanes que tengo de Jueces y díganles que se pongan sus mejores trajes!- Ordenó desde su cuarto.

-Como usted diga, Señor.- Respondió uno de ellos.

-A ver, a ver, ¿Qué me pongo?- Murmuró. –Quizás esta, no, no, ¡Esta es perfecto!- Dijo triunfalmente, levantando una camisa de color rosado.

-Ahora faltan los pantalones.- Se dijo para sí mismo. Abrió ambas puertas de su armario, y comenzó a buscar el pantalón perfecto, hasta que lo encontró. Era un Jean de color rojo carmesí, tenía unos bolsillos decorados con hilo de color rosa, y en la parte de las rodillas estaban rasgados.

_-__"__¡__Perfecto!__"__-_ Pensó.

**En la habitación de los Jueces.**

Los Gemelos del Sueño y la Muerte pegaron una patada a la puerta que llevaba a la alcoba de los Jueces, rompiendo la puerta.

-¡LEVANTENSE HOLGAZANES!- Exclamó el ojiplateado.

-¡ASÍ ES, ARRIBA!- Gritó su gemelo, abriendo las ventanas de par en par, dándole lugar a la radiante luz del sol.

-Ya dejen de molestar.- Murmuró un entre dormido Minos, el cual estaba tapándose la cabeza con el acolchado.

-¿Qué dejemos de molestar?- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Ahora verás quien dejará de molestar.- Habló maliciosamente el ojiamarillo.

Ambos gemelos se acercaron a la cama del Juez de Griffon, el Dios de la Muerte lo tomó de los brazos, mientras que el Dios del Sueño lo agarró de los pies, Lo levantaron un poco, y lo balancearon como si de una hamaca se tratase, para, finalmente, tirarlo al suelo, logrando despertarlo.

-¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió!- Se quejó.

-¡Eso es lo que te ganaste!- Exclamó el peliplateado.

-Ya levántate del suelo y ayúdanos a levantar a tus queridos compañeros.- Ordenó el pelirrubio.

-Está bien, ya vuelvo.-

-¿Adónde vas conejo Blas?- Preguntó la Muerte.

-A la cocina.- Respondió.

-¿Para qué?- El que interrogó fue el Sueño.

-Duuh, Para buscar los utensilios de tortura, digo de "Despiértate querido compañero."- Sin más, camino hasta el costado de su cama, y se colocó sus pantuflas, las cuales simulaban ser las patas de un tigre.

-¿Y qué haremos de mientras?- Le preguntó a su gemelo.

-Esperémoslo.- Contestó.

-Está bien.-

Ambos gemelos tomaron asiento en la cama del Juez de Griffon, esperando a que vuelva con sus utensilios para despertar a sus compañeros.

Luego de 10 minutos, el nombrado se hizo presente, pero no tenía las manos vacías, en ellas traía varias charolas y latas de acero, también habían cucharas de metal.

-Ya llegó por quien lloraban.- Dijo ingresando finalmente al cuarto.

-¿Pretendes usar eso, enserio?- Habló un desconcertado Thanatos.

-¡Sí! ¡Haremos nuestra propia banda!- Afirmó alegremente.

-¿Pretendes que usemos esas cosas de color plateado para despertarlos?- Preguntó Hypnos.

-¡Si, será divertido! Y no se llaman "Cosas de color plateado" son utensilios de cocina. ¡Vamos chicos, no sean amargados!- Animaba el ojidorado.

Los hermanos se miraron el uno al otro, suspiraron, y finalmente asintieron.

-¡Despiértense!- Exclamó el Juez. Comenzando a chocar las ollas con las cucharas, al igual que los gemelos.

Los que se encontraban durmiendo prácticamente saltaron de la cama debido al molesto ruido, pero eso no quería decir que estuvieran de buen humor.

-¡Pueden meterse esos molestos ruidos por donde no les de el sol!- Se quejó un ojiamarillo.

-¡El cejudo tiene razón!- Habló el de Garuda.

-Ya dejen de quejarse vagos, y vístanse, Hades quiere ir al velatorio de Aioros de Sagitario.- Ordenó el peliplateado.

-¿¡Eh?!- Dijeron ambos jueces confundidos.

**En la delegación****…**

El escorpión se acercó sigilosamente hacía donde el Acuariano, colocó su boca cerca del oído del otro y susurró:

-Pobre Aioria, extraña tanto a su hermano que ya está alucinando.-

-¡Milo! No seas tan cruel, quizás Aioros si este vivo después de todo.- Murmuró el francés.

-No creo que Shion bromeara con algo así.- Aseguró.

El pelimarino, al escuchar esto arqueó una ceja.

-¿Es enserio Milo? ¿Acaso no sabes cómo es Shion?-

-Bueno, si…Pero, creo que algo de inteligencia debe quedar en su cerebro.- Respondió.

-No, Shion no tiene cerebro, con suerte tiene un maní.- Expresó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al frente.

-Pero Ca..-

No pudo terminar su respuesta, debido a que fue interrumpido por el ruido de las puertas abriéndose, dejando ver una imagen que los dejó petrificados a todos.

Se trataba del Dios del Inframundo, se había hecho presente allí junto con sus Jueces, y los Dioses Gemelos. La deidad vestía una chaqueta color verde, con pantalones azul eléctrico, y zapatillas color amarillo. En su cara llevaba unos lentes de vidrios negros, con detalles estilo Animal Print. En el cuello se posaba un collar de oro, el cuál decía: "Happy". Por otra parte, tanto los Jueces como las Deidades menores, fueron con trajes de diferentes colores; Radamanthys llevó un smokin color azul oscuro, Aiacos y Minos llevaron trajes de diferentes tonos de grises, y los dioses gemelos tenían trajes negros, con los detalles en blanco.

-¿Dónde está el muerto?- Preguntó alegremente el peliazabache.

Los Santos Dorados no respondieron, se encontraban en Shock, ¿Hades, Dios del Inframundo, temido por muchos, se había presentado de tal manera allí? De tan sorprendidos que estaban algunos se encontraban boquiabiertos, como el caso de Shaka de Virgo, que debido a esto, una mosca se adentró en su organismo, provocando que se ahogase y comenzará a toser.

-¡Oh! ¡Están vivos! Pensé que se habían muerto todos.- Dijo el Rey de los Avernos.

-¡Hades! ¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte aquí sabiendo que alguien muy allegado a nosotros murió?- Le reclamó un molesto español.

-¡Exacto! ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí? ¡Se murió Aioros, estamos de fiesta!- Respondió contento el Dios.

-¡Eres un desvergonzado! ¡Ten un poco de respeto, el pobre Aioria perdió a su única familia, desalmado!- Reprochó furiosamente el pelilila.

-¡Oye, no le hables así a mi Señor, Bo-rre-gi-ta!- Salió en defensa el uniceja.

-¿¡Borregita?! ¿¡A quien le dices borregita?! ¡Cejudo!-

-¿¡Pero a quien le decís Cejudo?! Pedazo de oveja.-

-¡Oveja te dicen!-

-¡A vos!-

-¡YA BASTA!- Intervino el antiguo maestro.

-¡Por el amor de Zeus!- Exclamó el galo.

-¡Hey! ¡No metas al estúpido de mi hermano menor en esto, heladera con patas!- Le regañó el ojiesmeralda al ojiazul.

-¡Agárrame porque lo mato Milo!- Amenazó el guardián de la onceava casa, obligando al bicho a tomarlo con ambas manos.

_-¡Hermano, sí que eres idiota!- _Se escuchó una voz muy familiar que provenía desde las celdas, dejando helados a todos.

_-¡No me culpes, Aioria! ¡Yo no quise robar, solamente lo tome prestado!- _ Le respondió una voz que sonaba también muy familiar.

_-¿¡Y ahora como te saco de aquí, Aioros?!- _

_-¡No lo sé! ¡Pero sácame hermanito de mi corazón!- _ Rogó el que supuestamente era el Arquero, haciendo puchero con sus labios.

_-¡Esta bien, está bien! Iré a buscar a los demás.- _

_-¡Gracias gatito, sos el mejor hermano menor del universo!- _Agradeció alegremente el otro, la esperanza de no morir allí volvió a su cuerpo.

_-__"__Claro, y luego el idiota soy yo.__"__- _Pensó el de Leo mientras hacía su recorrido para llegar donde los otros.

Al llegar a la sala central, obtuvo la mirada de todos sus compañeros, incluyendo a la deidad y sus más fieles espectros. ¿Por qué lo miraban así? ¿De dónde habían salido los otros? ¿Por qué Milo estaba abrazando a Camus mientras este tenía una cara de furia? ¿Y, por que Mu y Radamanthys se miraban con tanto odio?

-Emmm… ¿Por qué me miran?- Preguntó con nerviosismo el León Dorado.

-T-t-u…- Balbuceó el de Libra, señalando con su dedo índice al otro.

-¿Yo que?- Interrogó algo confundido.

-¡Hablas con fantasmas!- Exclamó de la nada el Patriarca.

-¿Disculpa?- Dijo el castaño, sin entender nada.

-¡Estabas hablando con el fantasma de tu hermano muerto!- Habló asustado el de Piscis.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Él no está muerto, créanme!- Se defendió, pero parecía que lo hacía en vano, sus amigos lo miraban extrañados.

El ojiverde rodeo los ojos.

-Solo síganme.- Ordenó, y comenzó a caminar rumbo a las celdas, seguido por los demás, incluyendo a los espectros de Hades y a este mismo, solamente que caminaban con cierto temor debido al extraño "poder" que poseía el hermano del "muerto".

-Porque estoy solito, no hay nadie aquí a mi lado, no habrá problemas hoy…De mí ya se han burlado.- Se escuchó un lamento, emitido de una voz muy familiar, haciendo que todos los presentes, -excluyendo al guardián de la quinta casa- tuvieran escalofríos y los pelos de su piel se erizaran.

-Los fantasmas no existen, los fantasmas no existen.- Se repetía a si mismo Kanon, el Ex –Dragon Marino, moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro, en signo de negación.

-Miren.- Índico Aioria, señalando una celda.

En el fondo de esta, en la parte más oscura, se encontraba en posición fetal su hermano, Aioros de Sagitario. Al ver nuevamente a su hermano menor y a sus compañeros, inmediatamente se puso de pie y corrió hacía ellos, aferrando cada mano a las varillas de acero que formaban la jaula.

-¡Han venido a salvarme! ¡Mis compañeros!- Exclamaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿¡Estas vivo?!- Dijo Saga de Géminis, pasando sus manos a través de los pequeños espacios entre reja y reja, para tocar la cara del Arquero, y confirmar que esté vivo.

-¡Claro que lo estoy, ahora, sáquenme!- Rogaba el prisionero.

-Bien, seguramente habrá que pagar fianza, así que… ¡Chicos, es hora de hacer chanchito, vamos, donen todo lo que tengan!- Ordenó el Patriarca del Santuario, obligando a los demás a que buscaran en sus bolsillos dinero.

-Y bien, ¿Cuánto hay?- Preguntó el de Wyvern.

-A ver, a ver, tenemos; 2 billetes de $2, 3 de $5, 7 monedas de 1$ y 4 monedas de $0,50, Lo que hace un total de…$28…- Esto último lo dijo un poco decepcionado.

-¿Alcanza?- Preguntó inocentemente el de Cáncer.

-¡Claroo! ¡Hasta una casa nos podríamos comprar con 28 pesos!- Respondió sarcásticamente la cabra.

-Cállate Shura.- Reprochó el italiano, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Moriré aquí?- Preguntó preocupado y a la vez asustado.

-Lamentablemente si, fue un gusto conocerte, Aioros. ¡Nos vamos, den media vuelta!- Dijo el peliverde.

-¡ESPEREN!- Gritó el Santo de Aries.

-¿Qué pasa Mu?- Habló su compañero de armas, Aldebarán de Tauro.

-¿Dónde está Kiki?-

Esta pregunta dejo a todos pensando, la verdad, no tenían idea de donde se encontraba el pequeño duende, lo primero y lo principal, ¿Él estaba cuando llegaron o Shion se lo olvidó en algún lugar?

-Aaah, no te preocupes Mu, seguramente, tu discípulo está haciendo un Tour por toda la ciudad, ya volverá, Dicen que las mascotas saben cómo volver a su hogar.- Dijo el Ex –Caballero de Aries.

-¡Kiki no es una más…!- No pudo terminar de hablar, el dedo índice del patriarca se había posado en los labios del Lemuriano, como gesto de "Cállate, yo sé lo que digo."

-Oh, no van a creerme esto, pero en el bolsillo de este pantalón encontré un cheque vencido.- Comunicó el Bicho.

-¡Bien hecho, Milo!- Felicito el León al otro.

-Pero hay una mala noticia…- Habló casi en un susurro, aunque fue audible para el hermano del preso.

-¿¡Que mala noticia?!- Gritó el castaño.

-El cheque esta vencido…-

-¡Bah! ¡Eso no importa! ¡Solamente lo firmas, se lo entregas, tomamos a Aioros y salimos corriendo! ¿Qué podría salir mal?- Intervino Kanon, el gemelo de Saga.

-Por primera vez en mi vida, estoy de acuerdo con la copia barata de mí.- Afirmó el peliazul.

-¡Entonces así será!- Exclamó muy contento el ojiverde, su hermano saldría de allí en cuestión de minutos. -¡Espéranos Aioros, ya volvemos!-

-Está bien…- Contestó confundido.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Jueves 15:30 a.m**

-¡Al fin termine las compras!- Expresó un agotado castaño, dejando caer las numerosas bolsas en su cama.

Luego de haber salido de la cárcel, volvió a su hogar a buscar dinero, para más tarde desaparecer nuevamente, en busca de objetos que serían útiles para su pijamada, que seguía en pie.

-Haber… Repasemos todo lo que compre…-

_-__"__¿__Pel__í__culas de terror? S__í__. __¿__Sonidos que causan miedo? Sí. ¿Almohadas? Sí. ¿Página con Creepypastas? Hmm__…__ No, deber__í__a prender la computadora para eso. __¿__Juegos de terror? S__í__, los compre. Bien, esta todo, ahora, solamente a prepararme y esperar a que mis invitados lleguen.__"____**–**___Pensó.

**15:50 a.m**

**En el 1****º****B****…**

-Hey, Idiotas, saldré un rato, tengo unas cosas que hacer.- Avisó el de Cáncer, tomando un sombrero de heno, junto con una pequeña canasta de mimbre.

-¿Adónde irás Ángelo?- Pregunto el de Capricornio.

-A queca.- Respondió fríamente.

-¿Queca?- Dijo confundido.

-Que carajos te importa.- Habló con tono de burla.

-Ja, ja, ja.- Fingió reírse el español.

-¡Tú no irás a ningún lado, Cangrejo!- De la nada salió un irritado Afrodita de Piscis, tenía colocado un delantal blanco, ligeramente bordado, su remera estaba arremangada por los codos, sus manos se encontraban completamente manchadas y sucias, y su cabello estaba todo alborotado. Ninguno de los dos jamás pensó que se encontrarían vivos para ver al hermoso caballero desarreglado.

-¿Y a ti que te pasó?- Preguntó casi sin aliento el peliazul.

-El tren, el colectivo, el barco, avión, auto, camioneta, camión.- Contestó el pelinegro, en lugar del otro.

-¡Yo estoy aquí, encerrado, las 24 horas del día, trabajando como si fuera su sirviente, como si fuera un ciervo! ¡Empiecen a colaborar porque los echo, inservibles, me sacrifico todo el día para hacerles la comidita, lavarles la ropa, limpiar, acomodar todo, ordenando sus piezas, y ustedes no hacen nada como agradecimiento, vivo encerrado aquí!- Comenzó a quejarse el Pisciano.

-Apenas llevamos 2 días aquí y ya comienzas a hacerte la victima.- Murmuró el ojiazul.

-¡Así que nadie sale de aquí!- Exclamó con voz chillona.

-Adiós, nos vemos más tarde.- Dijo el italiano, ignorando por completo al peliceleste.

-¡Ángelo, si sales por esa puerta, juro que te irá mal!- Amenazó el ojiceleste.

-¡Oh si, mira como tiemblo!- Respondió sarcásticamente, mientras salía del departamento.

-¡Shura!- Susurró por lo bajo.

-¿Qué quieres, pescado?- Preguntó este.

-¡Ayúdame a vengarme del cangrejo!- Más que pidiéndoselo fue una orden.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-

-No lo sé, pero, te prometo, que será una venganza muy buena.- Una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en el delicado rostro.

**En un parque no muy lejos de allí****…**

-Te llamarás Cerberus.- Dijo un joven de tez blanca.

-¡Guau, guau!- Ladraba el can.

-¿Quieres jugar, Cerberus?- Preguntó el joven.

-¡Guau, guau!- Decía el perro, que por cierto, era un Doberman.

**En el Rosedal del mismo parque****…**

En esa parte, apartada del parque, se encontraba el Caballero de Cáncer. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Es una larga historia…En realidad, no tan larga, todo había sido causa de un golpe que recibió durante su aventura en el aeropuerto, desde aquel día, actuaba un poco extraño, y llevaba a cabo algunos actos que jamás pensó hacer, debido a lo patéticos que eran, y que también, era alguien muy orgulloso. Si uno de sus compañeros de armas lo veía en este estado, probablemente se borraría de la faz de la tierra.

-¡Que lindos pajaros, que hermosas flores!- Exclamaba el de Cáncer, observando detalladamente aquel hermoso ambiente.

Había flores de todo tipo, y de todos colores. Algunas llamaban la atención más que otras, debido a sus extraños colores o formas. Cualquier flor que buscarías, seguramente se encontraría allí. Pero eso no era lo único que habitaba en ese lugar, además de una gran cantidad de flora, también se encontraba la fauna, muchas clases de aves merodeaban por allí, algunas eran atraídas por el polen de las flores, otros, simplemente, se encontraban ahí debido al hermoso bioma que los rodeaba.

_-¡Ven aquí, Cerberus!- _Escucho una voz algo conocida, la cual llamaba a otro individuo.

**De regreso al parque****…**

La Deidad había comprado un Frisbee de color azulado, con detalles celestes. Decidió que pasaría toda la tarde relacionándose y jugando con su nueva mascota. Más tarde, la llevaría al departamento, para que conozca a los demás.

-¡Ven aquí, Cerberus!- Exclamo, llamado al perro, el cual hizo caso y corrió hacia él.

-Buen chico, ojalá todos los humanos fueran tan obedientes como tu.- Elogió el ojiesmeralda al amistoso, pero a la vez temible can.

-¡Atrápalo!-

Sin más, tiro el pequeño plato circular muy alto, para que la distancia fuera más larga, y su mascota tuviera tiempo de correr hacía ella. Pero para su mala suerte, el Frisbee se atoró en un alto árbol, provocando que el Dios se enfadara. [NA: Si, en este Fan Fic, Hades no tiene mucha paciencia que digamos.]

-¡Demonios! ¡Tenía que ser basura humana! ¡Los odio humanos!- Expresaba furiosamente, sin esconder su voz, llamando la atención de varios que se encontraban por ahí.

-¡Cerberus, escúchame!- Habló con el animal, el cual lo miro y se sentó delante de su dueño.

-¡Guau!- Ladró con fuerzas el perro, comenzando a jadear.

-Si yo, como buen dueño que soy, te tirara al árbol. ¿Bajarías el Frisbee?- Le preguntó al de piel negra, quien solamente ladró.

-Tranquilo, no te haré daño.-

Hades tomó al perro delicadamente, posó ambas de sus manos en el estómago del can, y lo lanzó suavemente al árbol, esperando a que este cayera en la rama donde se encontraba el juego extraviado, y así fue, pero había un pequeño problema: El perro no sabía cómo bajar de allí.

-Cerberus… ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó el peliazabache, alzando la vista, pero obligando a una de sus manos a posarse sobre su frente, para que el sol no le molestara.

-_"__Seguramente se ator__ó__ en el __á__rbol.__"__- _

-Oh, y ahora, ¿Quién podrá ayudarme?- Dijo abatido, rindiéndose.

-¡Yo, Ángelo, El Caballero de Cáncer!- Gritó una voz conocida para la deidad.

De los arbustos, salió un joven bastante alto, con cortos cabellos color azules, que hacían juego con sus ojos, que eran del mismo tono. Lo extraño de todo, era que en su cabeza traía un gorro de paja, y en su mano derecha, tenía una canasta hecha de mimbre, en el interior de esta, había diferentes clases de flores, muy hermosas, por cierto.

-¿Kisawea?- Expresó el Rey de los Avernos, el cuál arqueo una de sus cejas y se quedó boquiabierto.

El italiano no le dio tiempo a su antiguo enemigo para actuar o moverse, corrió hacía él, y de un ágil movimiento lo hizo volar por los aires, haciendo que este cayera cerca de su perro.

-¡Estúpido humano! ¿¡Se puede saber que hiciste?! ¡Me tiraste a un árbol! ¡A mí! ¡A un Dios!- Comenzó a quejarse.

-Ya cállate Hades, trate de hacer algo bueno por ti, ¿Y así me lo agradeces?- Se defendió el cangrejo.

-¡Bájame de aquí o te juro que jamás serás padre!- Amenazó.

-A todo esto… ¿Por qué vine a juntar flores? Seguramente fue por el golpe de aquella vez…Será mejor que vuelva a casa, seguramente Shura ya encerró a Dita en una jaula.- Murmuró en voz baja.

Se dio media vuelta y tomo camino hacía el piso que compartía con sus compañeros.

-¡Oye! ¡Cáncer! ¿¡Adónde vas?! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡No puedes dejarme así!- Exclamaba en forma de súplica el Dios, pero solamente recibió el silencio por parte del otro.

-¡Ayuudaaa!- Gritaba un furioso y alterado Dios.

-Oiga, Joven ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- Preguntó amablemente una joven de cabellos rojos.

-Si a bien te refieres con estar en un árbol, con un perro y un Frisbee, sin poder bajar, si estoy perfecto, humana.- Respondió sarcásticamente.

-Grosero.- Reprochó la joven antes de seguir con su camino, ignorando al atrapado.

_-__"__¿__Y ahora qu__é__ har__é__? __¿__Por qu__é__ mejor no salto? Oh no, si lo hago, podr__í__a matar a Cerberus__…__ Ser__á__ mejor esperar la ayuda.__"__- _Pensó.

**Unos minutos después****…****.**

-Y no sé si volverás, para amarme y esperar, Sin pedirme nada más, si pudiera ser verdad, ya no habría oscuridaaad.- Cantaba melancólicamente el peliazabache.

-¿Hace cuantos Siglos estoy aquí?- Murmuró para sí mismo.

Hades estaba completamente agotado, enojado y triste. El Caballero de Cáncer lo había abandonado en un árbol, y si bajaba, seguramente mataría al perro en el camino, debido a la altura en la que se encontraban. Según este, hace siglos se encontraba allí [NA: Aunque en realidad no habían pasado más de 10 minutos. Hades "El Exageradamente Exagerado" Dios del Inframundo.] Esperaba que su príncipe azul llegará a rescatarlo, tanto a él, como a su nueva mascota, no quería tener que construir una casa en ese árbol y vivir comiendo hojas.

-¿Señor Hades?- Se escuchó a una voz familiar llamándolo.

-¿Eres tú, mi príncipe?- Preguntó ilusionado, bajando su cabeza, observando a su salvador.

-_"__¿__Su pr__í__ncipe? __¿__De qu__é__ habla?__"__- _Pensó el que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Soy yo, ¡Aiacos!-

-¿Aiacos? ¿Eres tú, mi querido?- Dijo emocionado y a la vez lleno de felicidad, su salvador había llegado.

-_"__¿__Mi querido? No s__é__ por qu__é__, pero pienso que mi Se__ñ__or Hades quiere hacerme cosas chanchas.__"__- _

-Sí, soy yo, ¿Qué hace ahí arriba, Señor? Bájese, por favor.-

-Lo haría, si pudiera…-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Preguntó confundido.

-Bueno…- Trató de explicar.

-¿Bueno…?- El de Garuda hizo una mueca con la mano, en señal de: "Sigue." o, "¿Qué sigue?"

-Yo compre un perro, y también un Frisbe…-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto, mi Señor?- Volvió a preguntar, ahora sí, realmente estaba confundido.

-Que, tire el Frisbee, pero se atoró en este árbol, lancé al perro, para que trajera el Frisbee, pero como no volvía, un Santo de Athena me tiró aquí, y me abandonó.- Finalmente explicó.

El pelivioleta se llevó una mano a su cara. No podía creer la idiotez que había cometido su Dios. En apariencia parece alguien serio, tranquilo, maduro y seguro de sí mismo, pero realmente llegaba a hacer idioteces que ni siquiera un humano cometería. ¿Cómo iba a lanzar a un perro por los aires? ¡Es más que obvio que el perro no bajaría!

-No se preocupe, lo bajaré de ahí.-

Del bolsillo del jean que traía puesto, saco un celular, no era cualquier celular, se trataba de un Nokia Lumia 920, marcó el número de los bomberos y comenzó a tratar quien le atendió.

_-__"__¿¡__De donde saco ese celular?! __¡__Ayer no lo ten__í__a!__"__- _

-¡Señor Hades! ¡No se preocupe! ¡Los bomberos llegarán en cualquier momento!- Avisó el ojicafé.

-¡Aiacos! ¿De dónde sacaste ese celular?-

-¡No se preocupe mi Señor, Pronto lo rescatarán!- Cambió rápidamente de tema el Juez.

-¡¿De dónde sacaste ese celular, Aiacos?!- Volvió a interrogar.

-¡Ya le dije que no se preocupe, en unos minutos lo bajaran de ahí!- Este hizo de cuenta que no escuchó lo que le dijo, no quería que su Deidad descubriera que había hecho para obtener aquel celular.

-¡Pero Aiacos! ¡Ya dime! ¿De dónde lo…-

-¡Que se calme, mi Señor! ¡No morirá, ahora mismo están viniendo a rescatarlo!-

El ojiesmeralda rodó los ojos.

-Pfff, está bien.- Terminó de rendirse. No importa lo que hiciera, le costaría sacarle esa información al de Garuda.

**Jueves 20 PM. **

**Habitación de Aioros de Sagitario. **

-¡Seguramente llegarán en cualquier momento!-

**-FlashBack.-**

**17:00 PM. **

_-__"__Ser__á__ mejor que envi__é__ la invitaciones.__"__- _ Pensó cierto castaño.

_-__"__Aunque__…__ Primero, deber__í__a prepararlas.__"__- _

Haber… quizás, debería hacerlas así…

El Santo de la Flecha, sacó varios papeles y fibrones de diferentes colores, también encontró una tijera entre sus cosas, que era esencial para realizar las tarjetas.

Después de varios intentos fallidos, encontró la invitación perfecta, era sencilla, pero a él le gustaba. La pequeña carta decía así:

_¡Holis! _

_Estoy aburrido, así que hoy haré una pijamada en mi departamento. Están todos invitados, ¡Pero deben traer comida o de lo contrario no entran! _

_¡Si no vienen, no serán más mis amigos y le contaré a Athena todas las maldades que hicieron! (:_

_Con Cariño: Aioros. _

_xoxoxoxoxoxo _

_¡No Falten! c:_

-¡Perfecto!- Exclamó triunfalmente.

-Ahora, solamente debo llamar al sirviente personal, y decirle que envié esto a los demás departamentos.-

Salió de sus aposentos y se dirigió al comedor, donde se encontró con sus compañeros de piso.

-Usaré el teléfono un momento.- Avisó.

-Oooh, Pero miren, parece que el Arquerito clavó su flecha dorada en el corazón de una dama.- Dijo burlonamente el escorpión.

-Oh no, para nada, para nada.- Negó el ojiverde con su mano.

-¿Entonces…?- Preguntó Dohko.

-Estaba a punto de llamar a nuestro sirviente personal.-

-Aaaaaaah.- Dijeron los otros tres presentes al unísono.

-¿Y Saga?- Dijo al ver que no se encontraba presente.

-En su casa.- Respondió Shaka.

-¿En su casa?-

-Si, en su casa, el baño.- Habló el bicho.

_-__"__Ese Saga__…"__- _Pensó un poco enojado. Le molestaba que el de Géminis pasase el día dentro de un baño.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó 8 números. Se colocó este en el oído, esperando a que alguien responda.

-¿Hola? ¿Kiki?-

-Hola, ¿Quién habla?- Contestó el niño.

-Soy yo, Aioros.-

-Oh, Aioros, ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó.

-Necesito que me hagas un favorcito.-

-Olvídalo.- Se negó.

-Te daré dinero.- Propuso el de Sagitario.

-¿A quién tengo que matar?- Preguntó el pequeño.

-Oh no, nada de asesinatos. Necesito que pases por aquí, para que entregues unas invitaciones a una pijamada que haré hoy.- Le explicó.

-¿Estoy invitado?-

-Claro que si, Kiki.-

-¡Esta bien! ¡Ahora mismo voy, Aioros!- Exclamó alegremente el niño, el cual colgó el teléfono.

**-Fin Del FlashBack.-**

Los golpes que pegaban en la puerta lo sacaron de sus hermosos pensamientos, de cómo manipulaban al pequeño enano. Seguramente sus invitados estaban comenzando a llegar, así que corrió rápidamente a la puerta, para abrirla y darle la bienvenida a quien haya llegado. -¡Bienvenidos!- Anunció con una sonrisa de par en par.

Los primeros en llegar fue el grupo de Shion.

-¡Oh por dios Aioros! ¡Mira que grande estas, niño! ¿Niño? ¡Ya eres todo un adolescente! ¡La última vez que te vi apenas me llegabas a los codos! ¡Cómo has crecido! ¡La pubertad hizo un trabajo excelente contigo! ¡Sos todo un galán de cine!- Decía un emocionado Patriarca, mientras abrazaba al arquero, el cual estaba confundido.

-Pero Shion… Nos vimos esta mañana.-

-¡Pero que ternurita! ¡Piensa que no ha pasado ni un día desde que nos dejamos de ver, cuando pasaron años!- Dramatizaba el peliverde al borde de las lágrimas.

El Santo de la Flecha decidió seguirle la corriente. Al Lemuriano le encantaba hacer esa clase de teatros, haciendo salir a su Leonardo Di Caprio interior.

-Yo también lo extrañe, Shion.- Expresó abrazándolo, rodeando sus ojos a sus compañeros, los cuales contenían las ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

Y así, poco a poco, fueron llegando los invitados restantes. Algunos habían traído comida, como Aioria, el llevó una bandeja llena de carne, se veía muy rica, y jugosa. El patriarca había traído unas milanesas, nombradas "Milanesas a la Shion." Camus llevó varios paquetes de papitas, las favoritas del arquero. Saga y Kanon dieron lo mejor de ellos mismos y prepararon una tarta de jamón y queso. Afrodita se apareció con una rica ensalada y por último, Milo trajo una bolsa llena de insectos muertos. Los demás, inventaban excusas por las cuales el Arquero las paso por encima y les permitió entrar.

**21:30 A.M**

-¡Es hora de la comida!- Exclamó un castaño.

-¡Si, la comida!- Gritaron varios al unísono.

-¡Las papitas son mías!- Habló el de Capricornio.

-¡Pues, si él quiere las papitas, yo pido la carne!- Dijo nada más ni nada menos que Aioria de Leo.

-¡Oye! ¡La carne es para todos!- Reclamo el italiano.

-¡Yo también quiero carne!- Se quejó el chino, uniéndose a la pelea que estaba por empezar.

-¡Yo cante primero!- Se defendió el ojiverde.

-¿Acaso la comida tiene tu nombre?- Cuestiono el peliazul.

-¡Se lo puedo poner si quiero!-

-¡La comida es gratis, y se comparte!- Expresó el de Libra.

-¡La carne es mía, yo soy el carnívoro! ¿Acaso, no soy yo el que representa al León?- Dijo este, tomando la bandeja de plata que contenía los trozos de carne.

-¿León? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Tú representas a un gato bien cobarde y llorón!- Le recrimino en la cara el de Cáncer.

-¡Ustedes dos se callan! ¡Yo soy un Tigre, la carne es mía!- Exclamó Dohko, apoderándose de la charola que antes tenía el castaño.

-¡Pues yo soy el Rey de la Selva!- Respondió mientras le arrebataba nuevamente la bandeja con la comida.

-¡Soy un cangrejo, yo soy el rey de…!-Pensó por unos minutos que decir.- ¡El Rey del Templo de Cáncer!- Sin más, le sacó bruscamente la comida al León.

Al ver que la pelea iba a seguir dando frutos, el cangrejo, para cuidar a su preciada carne, la colocó sobre la mesa que estaba junto a ellos, la mantendría allí hasta que la batalla cesara.

-¡La carne es mía!- Gritó el griego.

-¡No, es mía!- Respondió el chino.

-¡Claro que no, me pertenece!- Dijo el italiano.

-Uuh, que rico, ¡Carne!- Murmuró la cabra, tomando la charola de plata entre sus manos, pasando desapercibido para los tres caballeros que peleaban.

-¿Por qué estarán peleando?- Preguntó el de Capricornio acercándose a varios de sus compañeros.

-Quien sabe.- Respondió el de Géminis.

-Seguramente están peleando por cual película es mejor.- Entró en la charla el Escorpión.

-Quizás es por eso. Ángelo piensa que la mejor película sin duda es la Sirenita, debido al cangrejo Sebastián. Por otro lado, Aioria dice que la mejor película es el Rey León, y finalmente Dohko cree que la mejor es la película de Tigger.- Explicó el de Acuario.

-Sí, quizás es eso….-Habló el pelinegro mientras dirigía sus verdes ojos hacia los tres que aún seguían peleando.

-Bueno, dejémoslos de lado. ¡Miren lo que traje! ¡Carne!- Exclamó alegremente.

-Oh dios, hace cuanto que no veía una carne tan jugosa… ¡Trae pa' acá, cabrita lechera!- Dijo el bicho. Un hilo de baba salía de su boca.

**Volviendo con el León, la Bruja y el Ropero****…**

-¡Yo la reclamé primero, entrégamela, Ángelo!- Peleaba un furioso Aioria.

-¡Claro que no, es mía, MÍA!- Gritó el de Cáncer.

Movió rápidamente las manos, para recoger la bandeja con la carne, la cual había dejado sobre la mesita que se encontraba junto a él. Pero luego de percatarse que allí no había nada, el pánico lo invadió.

-Chicos…- Dijo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaron preocupados el gato y el tigresito.

-La carne no está.- Respondió casi sin voz.

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que expresaron los otros dos, habían quedado atónitos, al igual que el primero.

**En otra parte****…**

-Oigan, oigan, papa Shion, como es tan generoso, les trajo su receta especial: ¡Milanesas a la Shion!-

-¿Son las milanesas que hiciste la noche en la cual Athena nos destruyó la vida?- Interrogó Kanon.

-Sí, esas mismas.-

-No, gracias, pasamos.- Respondieron los jóvenes allí presentes al unísono.

El festín duró aproximadamente media hora. Los platos estaban totalmente vacíos, al igual que las botellas de cerveza y coca cola. La mesa se encontraba toda desordenada y muy sucia. La mayoría de ellos hablaba a gusto de cosas sin ninguna clase de importancia, otros, aún seguían peleando por unos misteriosos trozos de carnes desaparecidos, los cuales se encontraban en el estómago del Capricorniano y de otros santos.

El timbre sonó. Algunos se asustaron un poco, ¿Quién tocaría el timbre a esas horas de la noche? ¿Quién, además de ellos vivían en ese pequeño edificio? Nadie se atrevía a ponerse de pie para abrir la puerta y fijarse quien era. El timbre se hizo presente nuevamente. Se miraban entre sí, en sus caras se dibujaba una expresión de susto y preocupación. Camus tomó valor y caminó hacia la puerta. Se paró delante de ella, respiró hondo por última vez, y giro el picaporte, provocando que esta se abriera de par en par. Y allí estaban, no era uno, eran varios, con más exactitud serían seis personas. Todos eran hombres, el principal de ellos tenía cabellos negros, y piel totalmente blanca. Su mirada se encontraba escondida en su flequillo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó fríamente el pelimarino, sin demostrar el temor que corría por sus venas.

-Áng…- Murmuró el extraño de cabellos azabaches.

-¿Áng?- Dijo confundido el galo.

-¡Ángelo! ¡Te voy a matar!- Grito el extraño, el cual levanto la vista y sacó una navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón. Tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, sin duda, todos ya sabían quién era.

-Hades.- Expresaron a coro tanto el de Acuario como los que se encontraban dentro.

-Hay mamasita.- Habló asustado el cangrejo, que se escondió detrás de la espalda de Dohko.

-Oye, Ángelo, no sabía que eras tan miedoso.- Dijo desafiante la cabra.

-Bueno, es Hades…-

-¿Y que tiene? ¿No ves que está sufriendo? Pobrecito, necesita amigos.- Intervino el pescado.

-Tienen razón, no tengo porque temerle. El gran Death Mask de Cáncer no le teme a nada.-

Luego de decir eso, salió de su escondite y tomó el gran cuchillo con el cuál habían cortado la carne.

-¿Quién matará a quien, Diosita?- Desafió, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿¡Diosita?!- Exclamó furiosamente.

La deidad se hubiera tirado sobre el Santo para cortarlo en pedacitos, pero este se le adelanto, y de un momento para el otro, se encontraba detrás del peliazabache, posando el gran cuchillo en el cuello de este.

-Oye, tranquilo viejo.- Habló el Juez de Garuda.

El italiano fulminó con la mirada al ojicafé, pero al mirarlo, se percató de que el Juez de Wyvern, traía un plato entre sus manos.

-¿Qué te traes allí, Radamanthys?-

-Galletas con chispas de chocolate y papas fritas.-

Retiró el cuchillo del cogote del ojiesmeralda, lo miró, miro a sus jueces, miró la charola con los aperitivos, y sonrió.

-Adelante, sean bienvenidos.- Dijo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Todos se sorprendieron, tanto sus compañeros de armas como los espectros del Inframundo. ¿Qué le había ocurrido al sádico y sanguíneo Death Mask? Desde su travesía en el aeropuerto no era el mismo. Estaba cambiado, incluso ya no le molestaba que lo llamaran Ángelo.

-Oigan… ¿Qué le pasa a Ángelo? Si fuera el Death Mask de antes, ya me hubiera cortado el cogote, y quizás estaría bebiendo mi sangre. Además, ¿Por qué se comportaba así en el parque?- Expresó Hades.

-Verás…- Respondió el Santo de Tauro.

**-FlashBack.**

**Dentro del avión; Cabina del piloto. **

-Milo, ocupa mi lugar, se el piloto, no tengo ganas de hacer nada, ocuparé tu lugar.- Ordenó el ojiazul, mientras salía de allí, dispuesto a ocupar el asiento del Escorpión, y no hacer nada por el resto del viaje, para él era la perfección absoluta; Un viaje largo, sin hacer nada.

-Está bien, solamente lo haré porque te debía una, Cangrejin.- Contestó el peliazul, mientras tomaba asiento y tomaban vuelo.

**Llegada a Argentina; Cabina del Piloto. **

-Iré a chequear de que nadie se haya quedado dormido.-

-Bien Alde, te esperaré aquí sentadito.- Respondió el bicho.

-No hagas nada Milo.-

-No lo haré.-

**Tercera Clase.**

"_-Al parecer nadie se ha quedado dormido, que suerte.-__"_ Pensó.

Mientras hacía su recorrido por la tercera clase, para asegurarse de que nadie se haya quedado allí, o se hayan olvidado maletas, entre otras cosas, una figura muy familiar se encontraba sumergido en los más profundos sueños.

"-¿Ángelo?-". Lo miró más de cerca. Si, sin duda se trataba del caballero de Cáncer. Al parecer cumplió con lo que dijo: Dormir todo el viaje.

-Oye, Ángelo, levántate, ya hemos llegado.- Comenzó a zarandearlo de los hombros con delicadeza. Pero al ver que este no respondía, su suavidad cada vez se agotaba más.

-¡Ángelo! ¡Despierta!- El zarandeo aumento. El otro, no daba señales de vida.

-¡Joder Death Mask!- Fue lo último que exclamó, antes de pegarle una fuerte cachetada, y hacer que el pobre cangrejo se cayera de su asiento y se golpeará fuertemente la cabeza.

-¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió!- Dijo mientras sobaba su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó, preocupado.

-Oh, eres tu Alde.- Expresó. –Oye, ese color de pelo combina perfectamente con tus ojos, te queda bien.-

-¿Qué?-

**Fin del FlashBack.**

-Y desde ese accidental golpe, no volvió a ser el mismo.- Concluyó.

-Ya veo...- Respondió la Deidad.

-¡Bien! ¡Basta de tención y arte dramático!- Intervino el Arquero aplaudiendo levemente.

-¡Es hora de jugar Pokémon!- Exclamo de manera alegre. Tomó la bandeja de galletas y la colocó en la mesita donde anteriormente el italiano había dejado su preciada carne.

"_-Muy bien, todo está saliendo de acuerdo al plan.-__" "__-Según el vendedor este es el famoso cartucho maldito de Lavander Town.-__" "__-Será épico.-__" _Pensaba para sí mismo, mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

**-**Oye, Saga, prende mi computadora, por favor.-

-¿Tenemos computadora?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, y es mía.- Respondió.

-¿Tenemos computadora y es tuya?-

-Ajam.-

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta?- Se cuestionó el peliazul a sí mismo, pero en voz alta.

-Y cómo te vas a dar cuenta si vivís adentro de un baño.- Dijo el Arquero.

-¿Acaso tienes un problema con mi hogar…digo, con el baño?- El de Géminis comenzaba a enojarse. Debido a las peleas diarias que mantenía con Kanon, su paciencia era casi nula.

-No, para nada. Solamente que a veces deberías dejar que los demás también pasen su tiempo en el baño.-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Es mío! ¡Y él no me será infiel con ninguno de ustedes!- Exclamó.

-¿Estás enamorado de un baño?- Preguntó el de Sagitario al borde de las carcajadas.

-Es mi esposa.-Respondió.

Gracias a su respuesta, el castaño y el resto de sus compañeros, incluyendo a los espectros estallaron de la risa. Exceptuando a la Deidad y al Acuariano.

-No es por nada, Saga, pero es "El baño" no, "La baño" Así que, podría decirse que estas casado con un "hombre", Por lo tanto no sería "Mi esposa" sería "Mi esposo" o "Mi marido"- Le explicó el francés.

Cállate Camus.- Fue lo último que dijo el ojiverde, antes de obedecer a la petición del castaño y encender la PC.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Aioros, la computadora ya se prendió.- Comunicó el recién casado.

-Bien, entonces, ¡Yo jugaré! Como todo macho que soy.- Dijo el arquero, inflando el pecho de orgullo.

-Sí, es bien macho y juega Pokémon.- Murmuró el de Aries.

Comenzó a jugar. Todo comenzó normal, le dieron la bienvenida, le preguntaron su nombre, como cualquier juego de Pokémon. Pero, aunque el juego fuera simple, las peleas entre los caballeros siempre estaban presentes.

-¡Atrapa un tipo acuático, Aioros!- Exclamó Afrodita.

-¡Los tipo eléctricos son mejores, atrapa uno de esos!- Dijo Aioria.

-¡Los de hielo son efectivamente los mejores!- Habló Camus.

-¿Hielo? ¡Los tipos siniestros son los más fuertes!- Intervino Ángelo.

-¡Los psíquico son los que más daño hacen!- Dijo Mu.

-¡Los tipo luchador los hace añicos a todos!- Aseguró Dohko.

-¡Pero los tipo bicho son los que envenenan y paralizan, son únicos!- Exclamó Milo.

-¡Los tipo fuego, los mejores!- Expresó Saga.

-¿Tipo fuego? ¡Los tipo planta!- Contradijo Kanon.

-¡Los voladores mandan!- Intervino Shura.

-A mí me agradan los tipo fantasma, son geniales.- Dijo Aldebarán.

-¿Fuego, agua, planta, eléctricos? ¡Por favor! ¡Dragones rules!- Exclamo Shura.

-¡Cállense! ¡Yo voy a atrapar a quien yo quiera! ¡Pórtense bien como los espectros de Hades, ellos no dijeron una palabra en todo lo que va del juego!-

-Yo iba a decir que estaba de acuerdo con Tauro pero…- Habló Radamanthys.

-Callado sos más lindo, Wyvern.- Le respondió el de Sagitario, a lo que el otro se sonrojo levemente y bajo la mirada.

-¡Miren! ¡Llegue a pueblo lavanda!-

-¿Pueblo lavanda?- Preguntó extrañado el bicho.

-Sí, así es.- Afirmó.

-Esperen, ¿Pueblo lavanda no es el de las historias de terror?- Interrogó el Acuariano.

-Sí, es esa misma historia. Pero, es mentira.- Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de parte de la cabra.

Mientras aquellos hablaban sobre la misteriosa leyenda del pequeño y siniestro pueblo, al castaño se le dibujo una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, pero debido a que se encontraba frente al computador, paso desapercibido por los demás.

-Oigan chicos, miren, esto se está poniendo extraño.- Dijo fingiendo preocupación, él ya sabía lo que pasaría.

Comenzó a buscar la manera para salir de aquel pueblito, todos los caminos que llevaban a otro lado estaban completamente bloqueados, como si no hubiera nada. Estaba atrapado allí.

-Hey, no se alarmen, pero…Estoy atrapado en este pueblo y no puedo salir.- Habló nuevamente fingiendo más preocupación que la vez anterior.

-¿Q-q-ue dijiste?- Titubeó el patriarca.

-Así como lo oyeron, no puedo salir.-

-Habla con las personitas, quizás ellas te digan algo.- Expresó el Ex –Dragón Marino, con cierto tono de temor.

Decidió seguirle la corriente al peliazul, e ingresó en el centro Pokémon, Pero al ver que estaba completamente vacío el temor creció en los demás, exceptuando a Aioros, él lo sabía todo.

-Eso fue raro.- Habló Minos.

-Ve a la torre esa que está ahí, seguramente allí si hay gente.- Le propusó el juez de Garuda.

Y así fue, al ingresar a la torre, habían personas. El ojiverde se dirigio hacia la joven que supuestamente les daría la información de donde estaban pero esta solo dijo;

_-Lo siento, el juego no está terminado.- _

Algunos comenzaron a tener escalofríos y a asustarse. ¿Por qué pasaba eso? Ellos habían jugado casi todas las ediciones existentes, pero jamás tuvieron una experiencia como la de ahora.

Para asustar más a sus compañeros de armas, continuó hablando con la gente, como si no se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

_-Si sigues aquí, tu cerebro se dañará.- _

-Hermano, saca eso, me estoy asustando.- Murmuró el León.

-No seas miedoso Aioria, déjame jugar.-

La música cambio. Antes sonaba una melodía totalmente extraña, la cual, según las historias, habían llevado al suicidio de aproximadamente 100 niños. Ahora, sonaba una mucha más pausada, y se escuchaba como si fuera música distorsionándose, causaba miedo. Lo peor de todo, la luz estaba totalmente apagada y lo único que tenían para iluminarse era la luz del monitor.

-Enserio Arquerito, hazle caso al gato y sácalo.- Aconsejó el de Tauro.

-¿Tienes miedo, Aldebarán?- Preguntó este desafiándolo.

-¿Miedo? ¡Claro que no!-

-Bien, bien, lo sacaré.-

Y sin más cerro la ventana, gracias al Toro, su objetivo se cumpliría. Pasaron unos segundos, y el juego se abrió por sí solo. Imágenes extrañas comenzaron a aparecer. La música también volvió, solamente que nadie estaba jugando. Apareció nuevamente en pueblo lavanda, la pantalla de juego se movía por sí sola, se hacía más angosta y luego más ancha y los colores eran negros y blancos, lo cual podría causar mareos.

_-Sígueme, Sígueme.- _

Fue lo que apareció en un costado de la pantalla. El arquero pudo tomar el control del juego y caminó un poco, dirigiéndose a un pequeño cartel.

_-¡YO VOY A VENGARME!- _

_Fue lo siguiente que apareció en las mismas letras blancas, solamente que esto se encontraba en mayúsculas. _

Para estas alturas, la pijamada se había vuelto una experiencia de horror para algunos. Milo y Dohko estaban realmente asustados, y se encontraban abrazados. Saga y Kanon tenían una expresión de sorpresa y estaban tomados de la mano. Radamanthys, Aiacos y Minos se miraban entre sí, con preocupación, confusión y miedo. Hades se había escondido detrás de la espalda de Thanatos, el cuál al igual que su gemelo estaban asustados.

El Santo de la Flecha siguió caminando, y mientras lo hacía, imágenes de Pokémons muertos o cubiertos de sangre aparecían, causando terror a los otros.

_-Tu estas ¡A PUNTO DE MORIR!- Fue la nueva frase que decoró la pantalla del juego. _

-¡Ya basta, tengo miedo!- Exclamó el pescado, tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

Ignoro al Psciano, realmente se estaba divirtiendo. Para no tener nada de miedo, había jugado el mismo juego varias veces en un mismo día, así poder dar la imagen de caballero valiente ante los demás.

Caminó nuevamente hasta la puerta que llevaba a la siniestra torre, y se dirigió al pequeño cartel que indicaba que era esa torre.

_-¡Asesinar, asesinar, asesinar! ¡No me salvaron! ¡Los mataré!- _

Shura, que se había mantenido firme hasta ese momento, tomó una almohada y se la colocó en la cara. Estaba asustado, muy asustado.

Entró en la torre. Nuevamente aparecieron raros mensajes. Las personas que anteriormente le hablaron de manera extraña, se encontraban tirados en el suelo. Charcos de sangre les rodeaban, una imagen simplemente siniestra que asustaría a cualquiera.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!-

Se escuchó el grito de todos. El único que se mantuvo atónito a cualquier tipo de miedo fue el hermano del León Dorado. Caballeros, Espectros, Dioses, todos habían gritado al unísono. Se abrazaron, se pusieron las manos sobre su rostro, se escondieron debajo de la mesa, salieron corriendo de allí. Esas fueron las diversas acciones que realizaron.

-¿C-c-ómo no te asustaste?- Titubeo su hermano.

-Te lo dije, yo soy bien macho. ¿Acaso dudas de mi luego de esto?-

-No…-

-Yo sí.- Se oyó una voz.

-¿QUIÉN DIJO ESO?- Pregunto enojado.

Miró uno por uno a todos, lo único que observaba en los rostros ajenos, era el terror y miedo que expresaban. ¿Cómo se daría cuenta de quién fue? Lo único que quedaba por hacer era recurrir a la violencia.

Salió corriendo de allí y se dirigió a su habitación. Revolvió entre sus cosas y encontró lo que buscaba; Su arco y varias flechas. Lo tomó en sus manos y volvió a la escena donde todos aún estaban traumados por la experiencia recientemente vivida.

-¿Quién fue?-

-Tengo un arco, tengo flechas, soy conocido como el Arquero… ¡Y no dudaré en usarlas!- Amenazó.

-Está bien, cálmate, fui yo.- Declaró Aiacos.

Se calmó. Tomo sus cosas y las llevó nuevamente a su habitación y volvió de manera tranquila. Observando las miradas sorprendidas por partes de algunos, y por otros, miradas llenas de miedo.

**Bueno, hasta acá llega la primer parte :P **

**Estaba pensando hacerla en una sola parte, pero al ver que ya era muy largo, decidí dividirlo. La próxima parte se subirá muy pronto.**

**Disculpen si tarde tanto en editar, es que, en todo este mes tuve muy poca inspiración, y lo peor del tema, el Lunes comienzo las clases, por lo cual no tendré mucho tiempo para el Fan Fic. Quizás tarde un poco más en actualizarlo, pero no se preocupen, no lo dejaré abandonado :3 **

**Nos vemos en la próxima parte :D**

**-Reny :3**


End file.
